Man, Could My Life Get Any Weirder?
by XSeabiscuitX
Summary: Prequel to AIC. Me & my two best friends just got thrown into the Avatar world. Hee hee, world full of hot guys! Dude, this is going to be a wild ride! But why are we here? What can 3 freshmen do in a world & war & hate? Edited & reposted!
1. Out of this World

This is my orginial story. Its being reedited & reposted. A new chapter goes up when I get a few reviews. This begins between chapters 17 & 18 of book 1.

**CONTINUOS DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!!!

* * *

**

**Chp.1 Out of this World**

"Tessa, you're going to be late," my mother yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled, then went back to Nora on the phone, "Uh! I hate it when she calls me that, why can't she use my nickname like everyone else? Alright, gotta go, you going be at the game?"

"Sorry, can't, gotta clean my room or I'm grounded," Nora said with a laugh.

"Bummer, that's a fun way to spend your Saturday," I said, encouraging another laugh.

"Well, catch ya later, good luck!" she said, hanging up.

"Bye," I said out of habit before putting my phone down. I rolled off the bed & picked up my bag, checking to make sure I had everything I was going to need. I zipped the bag back up & threw it over my shoulder, bolting out the door & down the stairs. "Bye mom!"

"Have a good game, Tessa!" she called.

"Don't call me that!" I muttered angrily as I leaped onto my bike. I rolled down the driveway, up the street, took a left, another left & a right into the AYSO fields.

"Hey everybody!"

"Yo, Seabiscuit," the Dalton yelled as I leapt off my bike & dropped my bag.

"We were starting to get worried you wouldn't show," Lynx said, passing me the ball.

"Sorry guys, I was on the phone with Nora," I said sheepishly, taking a shot at the goal.

"Typical, girls talk too much," Lynx laughed.

"HEY!" I said, chucking the ball at him.

"Chill, would ya? Save it for the other team," Lynx said, passing it back to me.

"With pleasure," I snickered.

Suddenly I heard a yell behind me, "Hey Coach! They've got a girl on their team!"

I spun around in rage & opened my mouth, but the Dalton beat me to it, "Yeah we got a girl on our team, you got a problem with that?"

"Yeah I do, girls suck at soccer!" the obnoxious idiot yelled.

"EXCUSE ME!" I bellowed furiously, Lynx had the good sense to get between us.

"Girls can't play soccer, pure & simple, they're too weak & delicate," the idiot yelled.

"WHAT!" I screamed, I would have punched him right then & there if Lynx hadn't been in the way. "Do I look delicate to you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes!" he yelled.

"Do you have a death wish?" Lynx asked, trying to restrain me.

"What's the problem?" their coach asked as he came over.

"They've got a girl on their team!" his player responded.

"Oh," he turned to our coach who had just arrived, "Sir, I cannot allow you to play with a girl on your team, it's too much of a disadvantage."

"It's a what?" my coach asked, looking slightly angry.

"A disadvantage, she wouldn't stand a chance against my team & just be in the way of your real players. My older son can take her place, he hasn't played in awhile, but he'd be better than she would be," their coach replied, waving his son on the field without waiting for a response.

"What the crap! You can't just come out here & kick our players off the field!" the Dalton yelled.

"Be quiet Dalton, Seabiscuit will play," my coach said, looking at the Dalton then back at the other coach. "Sir, this young lady will be in the game, I have no doubt in her abilities."

"Well, I do, I'll tell the ref the game is off because you cannot meet standards, you forfeit," the other coach said, walking towards the ref.

"No wait!" my coach said, turning to me, "Seabiscuit, we need this game if we want to make it into the playoffs, can sit this one out?"

"Coach, how can you ask me that? You're going to let these sexist pigs drive one of your best players off the field!" I said furiously.

"I wish I didn't have to, but we need this game," coach said, pleading.

"Fine, if you're going to put up with this, you just lost your center midfield, PERMANTLY! Let's see how you do without me to feed the ball to Lynx!" I yelled, strutting off the field.

"Wait a second! Coach, you're kicking Seabiscuit out?" Lynx yelled.

"Sorry fellas, had to if we want to go to the playoffs," coach replied.

"Fine, Seabiscuit doesn't play, we don't either!" the Dalton yelled, he & Lynx following me.

"Come on, Biscuit," Lynx said, coming up beside me.

"Yeah, we're leaving, the Dalton's not going to play without one of his best friends," the Dalton said.

"I can't believe Coach!" I growled, picking up my bag & grabbing my bike.

"I can't either!" Lynx said, throwing his bag over one shoulder & sliding his skateboard in front of him, leaping onto it.

The Dalton pulled his bike up, throwing a leg over it, "The Dalton thinks we should go to the pond."

"Not a bad idea," Lynx said, "Whatcha think, Seabiscuit?"

"I think I rather go back & knock that idiot's teeth out!" I growled.

"Chill out, would ya? Come on, let's go to the pond," Lynx muttered, turning to the right, the direction of the pond as we left the fields.

I followed him, swearing under my breath. I am an extreme feminist & what that jerk said really pissed me off, although not as much as coach giving in! I wasn't paying much attention to what I was doing; we reached the pond without my noticing. I rode straight down the dock that reaches out about 30 feet into the pond, Lynx & the Dalton followed me, trying to figure out what I was doing. I realized where I was, seconds before going off the end of the dock!

"Seabiscuit!" I heard the Dalton yell & out of the corner of my eye, I saw him ride his bike over the edge to my left.

"Whoa!" Lynx yelped, I saw him fly off the dock on the other side. As I felt water close over my head, my bike dragging me down, I suddenly realized I had my mp3 player in my backpack. I let go of the bike, the boys would help me get it later. I kicked hard, pushing upward, a moment later I felt air on my face again. A glance at the shore quickly erased all thoughts of my mp3 player from my head, this wasn't the pond anymore!

"Biscuit help me!" the Dalton yelped, struggling with his bike.

"The Dalton, forget it! We have bigger problems at the moment!" I yelled, "Look at the shore!"

"Dude! This isn't the pond! What happened? It was the pond when I went under!" Lynx cried.

"I don't know! Head for the land!" I screamed, extremely freaked out. I pushed my hands in front of me in a strong breaststroke & was walking up the bank within a minute. To my surprise, I wasn't even wet, neither was the Dalton or Lynx. "Okay, where are we?" I muttered glancing around, I'd never seen anything like this place in my life.

"I don't know," the Dalton replied, his eyes darting back & forth as he scanned the landscape.

"Guys, we got company!" Lynx said, pointing at a bunch of scary looking men in red uniforms running towards us.

"Oh crud, they don't look friendly," I muttered.

"Get them! They're wearing blue, they must be Water Tribe soldiers!" one of them yelled. They fanned out, now I could see that there were only six of them. They stopped about three feet from us, with their fists up in a fighting position.

"Yeah, definitely not friendly," I yelled.

"Are we going to fight?" Lynx asked, it was kind of funny to hear him ask what we were going to do. He's the captain so he normally gives the orders.

"The Dalton thinks we don't have a choice," the Dalton said, "Didn't you take a lot of kung fu classes, Lynx?"

"Yeah, but it's been a while. The Dalton, how good are you with your fists? We don't have to worry about Seabiscuit," Lynx muttered.

"Why don't we have to worry about Seabiscuit?" I asked, my voice sounding unusually high.

Lynx started to answer but the Dalton cut him off, "Hey, third person is my thing!"

"Because you've won every fight I've ever seen you get in!" Lynx replied, ignoring the Dalton.

Just then they attacked us, one of them threw a fist at my face, I dodged it Matrix style. He was using some form of martial arts & I was having a rough time, especially when his friend joined in.

"Lynx, I'm a street fighter, this is karate or something!" I screamed, using my kicks to keep them away from me.

"The Dalton has a problem!" the Dalton yelled. I spun to see what was wrong, he was trapped in between one of their arms.

"Dude, this is not cool!" I screamed, trying to defend myself. If I had been against people like me, who street fight, I would have had a good chance of winning or at least not dying. As it was, I had as much of a chance as a snowman in June. Suddenly a boomerang came out of nowhere & hit one of the two guys attacking me in the head, he hit the ground with a loud thud.

A blue clad figure with a club leapt in front of me, "Take that!" He yelled, swinging the club at the men. Another blue clad figure stood by the water, making it rise in the air & shooting it at the men. For a second I thought I was seeing things, but then I noticed the third figure. He was wearing orange & yellow & he had an arrow on his head, swinging a stick around, not touching the men, but they still fell back. A minute later, the three strangers had taken all the soldiers out.

"Come on," one of the blue clad figures said, she was a girl, I could tell by her voice. She grabbed Lynx's hand & sprinted towards the woods we hadn't noticed before. The Dalton, the other two strangers & I followed as fast as we could. We reached a clearing with a huge white fluffy thing that looked like a cow/beaver with six legs.

"Thanks for saving us," Lynx said, pulling away from the girl, coming back to the Dalton & me.

"No problem, but you guys sure are clueless about fighting the Fire Nation," the blue clad boy said.

"The what nation?" I asked, pulling my backpack off. Judging by the looks on the strangers' faces, I'd just said something incredibly stupid.

"How do you not know about the Fire Nation?" the girl asked.

"We don't know even know where we are," Lynx said with a shrug.

"Whoa, hold on a second, you don't know where you are?" the guy with the arrow on his head asked.

"How about you tell us?" the Dalton asked, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"Is the Earth Kingdom enough of a location?" the blue clad boy said, his sarcasm worse than the Dalton's.

"No," the boys & I said in unison, "What's the Earth Kingdom?"

"You all have no idea, do you?" the girl asked.

"Who are you?" the blue clad boy asked. "Is this just a trick to get at the Avatar?"

"The what-a-tar?" I asked, but Lynx cut me off.

"I'm Lynx, that's Seabiscuit, that's the Dalton. Who're ya'll?"

"That's Katara, this is Sokka, I'm Aang," the dude with the arrow on his head said.

"What kind of name is Seabiscuit?" Sokka laughed.

"One you better not make fun of if you like your teeth," I growled.

"Easy Seabiscuit, now where are we?" Lynx demanded.

"Where are you from?" Katara asked.

"The United States," the Dalton said dryly.

"The what?" Sokka asked.

"The USA," I tried.

"Never heard of it," Sokka said, "What is it?"

"A country," the Dalton said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"There's only four nations & one's dead, I've never heard of the USA" Katara said.

"Four? There's like 250," Lynx said skeptically.

"In our world," I said, interrupting their debate.

"What do you meanin our world?" the Dalton asked.

"It's like the _Chronicles of Narnia_ or something; I think we're in another world." I said simply, waiting for the explosion.

"WHAT?" the Dalton & Lynx yelled.

"There's another world?" Aang asked, looking surprised.

"Apparently, since this is definitely not ours," I said with a shrug. "So explain to us what this world is, & what the crap is the big fluffy thing?"

"Oh, you mean Appa? He's a flying bison," Aang said.

"Are we sure we can trust these guys? They may be Fire Nation spies," Sokka said.

"What's the Fire Nation, the Dalton wants to know!" the Dalton said grumpily.

"Sokka, there are way too clueless, they have to be telling the truth!" Katara said testily.

Suddenly a loud, "AVATAR!" cut through the clearing. We all spun to look, it was a really really hot guy with a scar on his left eye. I didn't think he was so hot after he brought his hands up, when they came down a massive ball of fire headed straight for us! Double crud.

* * *


	2. Shopping!

**

* * *

**

Chp.2 Shopping!

"What the crap!" the Dalton yelled, staring at the fireball hurtling towards us.

Lynx slid an arm around my waist, pressing me tightly to him as he spun around, placing his body between mine & the flames. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aang wave his arms in a weird way, somehow blocking the flames.

"I'll hold him off, get on Appa!" Aang yelled, leaping towards the attacker.

Katara grabbed Lynx's hand & raced towards the big fluffy cow/otter thingy, "Hurry!"

I didn't understand, what good would it do us to be on top of it?

Sokka grabbed my hand, pulling me towards it, "Come on!"

The Dalton followed, he had his hands full with my bag, his bag, & his skateboard, but he was running full throttle.

I stumbled up the tail of the cow/otter/whatever, "Now what?"

"Everyone's on, come on Aang!" Katara yelled.

Aang jumped, flying about 20 feet in the air! He landed beside Sokka.

"Yip yip!" The cow/otter leaped into the air, it was flying!

"What in the world?" I screamed, looking at the very very far below, ground. I fell to my knees, clutching the saddle with both hands.

"I'll get you, Avatar!" the guy we'd run away from yelled.

"Good luck with that, Zuko!" Katara yelled back as we sailed away.

"Okay, could someone start explaining? How is this thing flying? How did that dude shoot fire from his hands? & how did Aang block them?" Lynx asked.

"Thanks for what you did, Lynx," I said softly.

"No problem," he answered before turning back to Sokka & Aang, "So start explaining."

"Basically there are four elements, therefore, four nations," Aang began.

"Uh, there's like 100+ elements," the Dalton said.

"There's four in Greek Mythology," I retorted. "Don't you two ever read?"

"No," the Dalton said.

I smacked my forehead, "No wonder you're failing English."

"Okay, anyway, four nations: Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes, & Air Nomads. Some members from each nation can bend their element," Aang said, glancing around, surprised at the looks on our faces.

"Huh? What do you mean bending?" I asked, extremely confused.

"Controlling the element, making it do what you want," Katara said, looking skeptically at us, "How can you not know this?"

"Do you know what Simple Plan or Pirates of the Caribbean is?" I asked.

"No," Sokka, Aang & Katara answered.

"Well, where we're from, that's something pretty much everybody knows," I said, trying to help them understand why we were so clueless.

"Okay, bending is a key of way fighting. There's a war going on, the Fire Nation is trying to take over the world. The Air Nomads have been wiped out, with the exception of Aang," Katara said.

"That's not good," Lynx replied.

"I'm the Avatar, I'm the only person who can control every element," Aang explained. "That clear things up?"

"Mostly," the Lynx said, "good enough for now, anyway."

"The Dalton gets that Aang is an element controller, but what about the rest of you?" the Dalton asked.

"They're called benders, I'm a Waterbender," Katara answered.

Lynx nodded, "Okay, so what do we do? I mean can we stay with you or what?"

"Well, if you don't mind risking your life," Sokka said.

"Huh?" We asked in unison.

"The Fire Nation is trying to capture me, the Avatar is the only one who can stop them from conquering the world," Aang replied.

"Whoa whoa, back up, so you're the hero who can save this place?" Lynx asked, while my mouth hung open stupidly.

"Never thought of it that way, but yeah, pretty much," Aang said with a laugh.

"Dude, this is weird. & now we're in a world of war & trouble because of my stupidity," I muttered embarrassedly.

"Don't worry about it, Biscuit, we would have ended up here anyway, we're here for a reason," Lynx said, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Alright, so is there a reason you guys are dressed like that? I mean, you're all identical," Sokka asked us.

"Oh, we're dressed for our soccer game, we were going to change once we got to the pond, but we ended up here," Lynx said with a laugh.

"What's soccer?" Aang asked.

"A game, I guess it's not played in this world," I said with a laugh.

"A game? Can you teach me?" Aang asked eagerly.

"We will at some point, the Dalton promises," the Dalton replied, laughing.

"Can you go ahead & put your regular clothes on, so you guys won't stand out so easily," Katara asked.

"Where's Seabiscuit going to change?" Sokka asked, a worried look on his face.

I ignored him & changed quickly, I don't mind changing in front of guys, but I preferred to do it as fast as possible, for obvious reasons.

"Those are your regular clothes?" Katara asked skeptically.

"Yeah," I muttered, glancing down at my t-shirt, it was solid black & it said SIMPLE PLAN across it.

"Those stick out worse than your soccer clothes," Aang said worriedly.

"Can we get clothes that will fit in here?" The Dalton asked.

"Yeah, we can buy some," Aang answered.

"But we have no money," Sokka butted in.

"The Dalton has money!" the Dalton said, reaching in his bag.

"So do I," I said, yanking out my wallet.

"Guys, I don't think our money is going to work here," Lynx said dryly.

"Oh yeah," I muttered, but I opened my wallet anyway.

"Whoa!" My twenty dollar bill wasn't there, instead there was a stack of gold coins with a hole in the middle!

"Oh man, that's like 15 gold pieces! That's enough to get you all clothes!" Aang said happily.

"Dude, the Dalton has some too!" the Dalton exclaimed.

"We can get some food!" Sokka yelped excitedly.

"Sokka!" Katara & Aang yelled.

"Come on, let's look for a market so we can get their clothes," Sokka said, ignoring his friends.

* * *

It didn't take long, another five minutes & Aang was yelling, "There's one!" He steered the cow/otter towards the ground, & I tumbled off. I was so happy to be back on solid ground.

The Dalton laughed at my expression, "The Dalton forgot, you hate heights, don't you Biscuit?"

"No kidding," I said dryly.

"Come on, let's see if we can find a clothes shop," Katara said, leading the way down the first aisle of shops.

I noticed people staring, I guess the Dalton's, Lynx's & my clothes really did stand out. We went down six rows, then on the seventh, the last one, we found a store that sold clothing.

"Ah, how can I help you?" the old lady standing inside asked.

"We need clothes for these guys," Aang said with a vague gesture to us.

"Oh, my, I see you have your own.. style, would you prefer something more normal? I don't think I have anything like that," she said, staring us up & down.

Lynx & I were both close to busting out laughing.

"Normal," the Dalton said, Lynx nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I have some lovely boys tunics over here & over there are some gorgeous dresses that would fit the young lady," she said kindly.

Dresses? I so did not like the sound of that. I headed the shelves she pointed at. Dresses alright, mostly with frills & lace & girly stuff! I started frantically searching through the piles, anything but a dress!

"Hey, I like this," Lynx said from behind me. I turned around, he had on a tunic similar to Sokka's but it was silver & short sleeved.

"You may want an undershirt, dearie," the lady suggested.

"I've got one," Lynx said with a shrug.

"No dearie, like the one the grumpy boy is wearing," she said, pointing at Sokka.

"Hey!" Sokka protested.

"Here," she handed him a black one, he stepped behind the curtain. A moment later he remerged wearing it, "Not bad."

"I like it," I told him as he spun around.

"What about the Dalton's?" the Dalton asked, striking a model pose like those girls in _Seventeen_. His was longer & bright red.

"You look great!" I answered truthfully.

"Did you find something?" Lynx asked me.

"Hang on," I looked through the pile again. I found the only one without frills, it was a black, short sleeved, knee length dress. I stepped into the changing room & tried it on.

"How does it look?" Lynx called.

I stepped out & their faces dropped, "Whoa, Biscuit, I've never seen you dressed like that!"

"It looks great!"

"It's a dress," I said grumpily.

"But it looks awesome," Lynx told me.

"It's a dress," I repeated.

"You look nice, Seabiscuit," Sokka added.

"It's a dress," I said again.

Aang looked puzzled, but Katara got it, "Mam, do you have a manikin her size?"

"I believe so," the lady answered looking confused.

"Seabiscuit, let me have those pants you were wearing & that dress," Katara said. I slid back into the changing room, stepping back into my soccer shorts & Simple Plan shirt. I came back out & tossed them to Katara.

"Here you go, what're you going to do?"

"You'll see," Katara replied, following the lady into the back.

"What do we do?" Lynx asked.

"Talk," I suggested, "Let's go outside." Lynx led the way with me behind him & the other three behind me.

"Okay, any hot girls around here?" the Dalton asked.

"Do Katara & I count?" I teased.

"Of course," Lynx answered for him.

"By hot I guess you mean good looking?" Aang asked.

"Yeah," the Dalton replied.

"I'm going to warn you, if either one of you lays a hand on my sister," Sokka said threateningly.

"Don't worry, they won't, I'll see to that," I assured him.

"Good," Sokka muttered.

"So, Aang how about you show us some Airbending?" Lynx asked.

He grinned eagerly & waved his arms in a circle, forming a ball of spinning air & he sat on it.

"This is called the Air Scooter," he yelled riding it around in a circle.

"Nice, that looks like fun," I said grinning.

"It is!" he responding leaping off beside me.

"Aang's a good bender & he's a great fighter," Sokka praised his friend.

"If this is a world of war, shouldn't we learn to fight?" I asked.

"Not a bad idea," Sokka said, "What do you guys know about fighting?"

"Not enough to be any good here," the Dalton answered for us all.

"They can train on the way, Appa's back is big enough," Aang suggested.

"Way where?" I asked.

"The North Pole, so Katara & I can master Waterbending," Aang replied.

"Hey you guys," Katara called from the door, "come back in!" We raced back inside, "It's in there Seabiscuit, go try it on," she said.

I went in & put it on, "Wow!" I yelled, looking in the mirror.

"Let us see!" Lynx yelled. I stepped out, spinning around.

"Thanks Katara!"

"Looks good," Sokka said.

"What do you think, guys?" I asked.

They looked at each other then back at me, "AEOOH, AEOOH, AEOOH! Where'd ya get that?" In perfect imitation of the Barbie commercials.

"Shut it," I said laughing. I loved my tunic, Katara had combined my jeans, the dress & some black fabric into a tunic exactly like hers, but black & blue! "I love it Katara, thank you," I told her.

"You're welcome," she said, "Now you guys are going to need shoes & heavy coats."

"Shoes are over there, coats are over there," the lady said, pointing in two directions.

"Hey, won't they need sleeping bags?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, we will, can you buy us some while we get everything else we need?" I asked him while I tried on a pair of knee high boots.

"Sure, let me have some money," he replied.

"Don't buy food," Katara called as he left.

"These fit," I said, walking around, "& they feel good."

"Same here," Lynx said.

"The Dalton's got a good pair!" the Dalton added.

"Here," Katara said, tossing us each a coat that matched our tunics.

"Great, is that all we need?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're done," Aang said.

"Alright kids, the total cost is going to be twenty-seven silver pieces," the lady announced.

"How about three gold ones," Aang offered.

"Fine, hand them here," the lady replied. I stepped forward & tossed her one of mine before following everyone else out the door & back onto Appa.

"To the North Pole?" Lynx asked as Sokka came back with three blue sleeping bags in hand.

"To the North Pole!" Katara cried.

"Yip yip!" The bison took off, with me clutching the saddle for dear life!

* * *


	3. Girl Talk

**

* * *

**

Chp.3 Girl Talk

"No, step, punch, pivot, kick!" Sokka yelled frustratedly as I landed on Appa's back for the 53rd time. He'd spent the past three hours trying to teach us how to fight & wasn't going too good! Actually Lynx & the Dalton were great, I on the other hand, was a total failure!

"Biscuit, how do you not get this? You're usually a fast learner," Lynx said, helping me back to my feet.

"If I knew, do you think I would have fallen again?" I retorted grumpily.

"This is a problem," Sokka cut in, "We get into fights with the Fire Nation almost every day, you two are ready for weapons, she'll kill herself!"

I just glared at him. I hate it when people talk about you in front of your face like you aren't there.

"Sokka, teach the boys how to use your weapons & we'll get them some. Seabiscuit can try later," Katara ordered her brother.

I flopped down beside her as Sokka started up again with Lynx & the Dalton.

"Hi!"

"Hi," Katara replied, looking slightly confused at my randomness.

"So, are there a lot of good looking guys in this world?" I asked brightly.

"Yeah, I guess: Haru, Aang, Jet, Zuko… tell anybody about that last one & I'll hurt you," Katara replied.

"Okay, who are all those people, with the exception of Aang," I asked.

"Haru is an Earthbender we met about two months ago, Jet is a rebel & an idiot, & Zuko is that guy who attacked us," Katara replied, counting on her fingers.

"Oh yeah, he was hot," I said grinning. "So why did he attack us?"

"He's the prince of the Fire Nation, you know I don't know why he's so determined to capture Aang," Katara said.

"Because he's Fire Nation," I suggested.

"Well, all of the Fire Nation wants to capture him, but Zuko is obsessed," Katara replied.

"Go figure," I said, rolling onto my back.

"Although your friends aren't bad themselves," Katara said with a smile.

"I know, do you know how many girls have tried to make friends with me to get closer to them? It's insane, & the rest of my school swears I'm going out with one of them," I said grumpily.

"Are you?" Katara asked.

"Nah, I've never gone out with anyone, the only guys I've ever been interested in thought I was too much of a tomboy," I said laughing, Katara joined in.

"So are they going out with anyone?" she asked.

"No, not that they haven't had any offers, Lynx is the best looking guy at KHS, I think three girls asked him last week," I replied. "The Dalton broke up with his girlfriend a few months ago, he hasn't been interested anyone since then."

"Does everyone in your world have such odd names? I mean, Seabiscuit & the Dalton are kinda strange names," Katara said, stretching her arms above her head. "What do they mean?"

"Oh, they don't mean anything really, they're our nicknames. My real name is Tessa but no calls me that besides my mother. Lynx's real name is Bradley & the Dalton's is.. well, Dalton," I explained.

"How'd you get yours?" Katara asked.

"Oh man, that was a long time ago, Lynx is the one that gave it to me, the day I met him…

_30 kids were on that bus, I didn't know any of them & I was going to spend the next 6 weeks with them & 70 others. I'd just joined a new team & our coach wanted us to go to this camp. This was my first time playing on a boy's team, I'd been recruited by the coach because of my reputation as a midfielder. I didn't even know my teammates names! I was sitting there in the front seat, listening to all these kids laughing & joking behind me, I've never felt so left out in my life. The bus ride took about three hours, I didn't say a word the whole time, I didn't have anyone to talk to. Then we rolled into the parking lot of a really nice hotel where we'd be staying. They had all of gather in one of the ball rooms to give us the introduction & get us set up for our courses. I sat down towards the back, trying to avoid awkward situations with the other kids. _

"_Welcome to Premier Soccer Camp, I'm Coach Cohn!" a tall blonde lady said, "Now we know you're all tired from your long bus ride, so we're just going to tell you your room numbers & your groups for tomorrow. Now you will be in the same group the entire six weeks, but you'll rotate coaches every week to specialize in different positions. Group A will be Aaron Smith, Cattie Simmons, Brandy Schleter, Andrew West, Brandon Holder…… Group G will be Bradley Hanson, Derrick King, Tessa Cardio, Dalton Lake, Ben Atwood, Will Tangelo, Conrad Orrick, Dawson Sinclair, Ryan Blake, & Justin Rheon." _

_I guessed that was my new team. Yes, I know for most girls, this would be a good thing to be assigned with a solid team of boys, but I was nine & to me the only thing guys could be was bullies. I was so nervous I almost missed my room number, I was sharing with 3 older girls who just ignored me, but that's not important. _

_The next morning I put on my lucky t-shirt, I figured I'd need all the luck I could get. It had a picture of Seabiscuit on it, a racehorse from the 1930's with his name above the picture. I loved horses, so it was special to me & I was wearing it under my jersey when I scored my first goal in a game, hence the lucky part. I slid my shin guards on & threw my cleats over my shoulder. Then I went down to breakfast, I saw signs with the group names on them, good at least now I'd know who my team was. I went through the line & sat down at the back of my group's table. _

"_Hey Lynx! What's going on? How many new guys did coach send?" a short guy asked a tall guy with medium length dark brown hair. _

"_We got two, Scooter, their names are Dawson & Justin," he replied. _

"_& that girl, Tessa or something, why'd Coach have to screw our team up by adding a wimpy girl?" a really short guy with red hair & a bad southern accent added. _

"_Shut up, Razzmatazz, she's back there, you idiot," a dude with long blonde hair said, hitting him in the back of the head. _

"_Ouch! That hurt! & who cares if she's back there? We should get her upset so she'll go cry to Coach Cohn & get switched!" Razzmatazz said. _

"_Razz, that's not cool," the Dalton said. _

"_Since when do you care about how girls are treated?" Razz asked rudely. _

"_Razzmatazz, shut up! She's one of us now & I expect her to be treated like us," Lynx said firmly. _

"_You got be kidding me!?" Razzmatazz half yelled, Lynx punched him hard in the shoulder. _

"_Cut it out!" he said, then stood up. "Alright, most of you know me, but for our new dudes & uh… dudette. I'm Lynx, team captain, & I run things. This is the Dalton, Razzmatazz, Piranha, Casino, Scooter, & Macarena," he said pointing at each one of them. _

"_Now, new peoples introduce yourselves, name & something random about you." Casino said from his place beside me. _

_A guy with sandy brown hair stood up uncertainly, "I'm Dawson, don't have a nickname, I'm obsessed with Star Wars." _

"_Okay," Lynx said, pointing at me, "Your turn." _

"_Uh, my name's Tessa, I love horses," I stammered, oh great, that's sure to impress them! _

"_You gotta be kidding me!" Razz said, but was silenced by a look from Lynx. _

"_You got one?" Piranha asked._

"_One what?" I asked, feeling stupid. _

"_A nickname," Macarena answered. _

"_Oh, no," I said, sitting down quickly. _

"_Other dude?" Casino said, pointing at the last one. _

"_I'm Justin, my dad's a mythology professor at the University, he calls me Thebes after the city of thieves because I keep steeling my older sister's diary," he grinned proudly at the last part. _

"_Nice," Razz said approvingly. _

_Suddenly a bell rang loudly, everyone jumped up except me & the new guys. Lynx looked over at us, "Come on, we're supposed to go out to the fields now, Dawson, Thebes, & uh… uh…" He'd forgotten my name already, he looked at my shirt & he recovered quickly. "Uh… Seabiscuit, from now on, you're Seabiscuit."

* * *

_

"The name stuck, everyone calls me that now & I've never heard anyone but my mom call them by their real names," I finished, pointing where Sokka was showing the boys how to hold his club.

"Interesting, so you guys have been friends ever since?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, I got to be good friends with everybody but Razzmatazz, he was too much of a sexist pig. He left shortly after I joined. At the moment the team is split up but we'll be getting back together at the end of the season." I said, just as a fireball came flying at us from below!

Katara leaped up & looked back, "Speaking of sexist pigs! Guys, we got company! Zhao's on our tail!" she screamed.

Aang glanced back worriedly, "Appa, Yip Yip!" he yelled, trying to get us out of the ship's range as another one came flying past. Appa swerved sharply, I wasn't prepared for it & I guess Lynx wasn't either.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I tumbled backward & I could hear him doing the same. I hit the water with a massive splash, sinking down under the waves.

* * *


	4. Dance Off

**Chp.4 Dance Off**

I kicked furiously & my face felt air again. I hadn't lost consciousness as I'd feared, the water had blinded me temporarily.

"Lynx!" I screamed, searching for my friend.

"I'm here, Seabiscuit," his voice came from behind me.

"Thank heavens," I said, spinning around in the salty water.

"We have a problem, look," he said pointing up.

My gaze followed his arm, Aang was trying to steer Appa down to us, but he couldn't get close because of the fireballs!

"& the ship's headed for us!" he added frantically.

"What do we do?" I yelped, my voice squeaking.

"I don't know," Lynx answered, I could almost hear the wheels turning in his head.

I cocked my head, I did hear something, a whistle, the Dalton! He was whistling to us! He was calling to us, are you guys okay? Lynx nodded, I was the louder of the two of us. I put my fingers to my lips, the sharp noise rang out. _We're okay! _I whistled again. _Get us out of here!_ He answered me. _We're on the way, hang on! _

"He better hurry," Lynx muttered, glancing warily at the nearing ship about twenty yards away.

Suddenly I saw a red object fly through the sky, on closer look I saw it was Aang on a glider thingy. He swooped down to us.

"Grab on!" As he hovered above us, Lynx & I pushed above the water, grasping the wooden frame. Aang started to pull us up, we were about thirty feet high when Katara screamed.

"Look out!"

I glanced back just in time to see a huge fireball headed directly for us! Aang swerved, & lost control of his glider, we all fell off, landing on the hard, hard, really hard, really really hard, deck of the massive ship!

"We meet again, Avatar," a cold voice rang out.

Aang leapt to his feet with the help of his Airbending, "Zhao!"

I rolled onto my back, flipping my palms so they were flat on the deck by my head, pushing myself through the air to my feet. I glanced around, we were surrounded by men in white masks that I took to be Firebenders.

"Shizzle," I heard Lynx mutter under his breath.

I don't think I've ever seen more hatred on a twelve-year-old's face than I saw Aang's at that moment, his knuckles were chalk white from his death grip on his staff.

"Take the Avatar & the others to the holding cells, put the Avatar & the boy under full restraint, he's not getting away this time," Zhao ordered.

"What about the girl?" one of the men asked.

"What about her? Just throw her in a holding cell, it's not like she could escape even if we left her on deck by herself," Zhao replied lazily.

"What?" I said furiously, my feministic views taking over.

"Biscuit, cool it," Lynx warned me.

"Oh how cute, the girl thinks she's worth something," Zhao said with a laugh, walking around me in a circle.

"I have a newsflash for you, you're not," he said, suddenly backhanding me.

"Like you are," I snarled, bringing my leg up & nailing him in his manhood!

"Ohhh!" he said as he doubled over, soccer skills come in handy!

When he straightened back up, he held flames in both hands. It took every ounce of will power I had not to flinch. To my good fortune, a huge shadow appeared, Appa! Aang spun around, he flipped his staff towards me like a lever & I went flying into the air! I soared up to the bison, screaming like a banshee, the Dalton was waiting for me with outstretched arms. He snagged me in a bear hug & yanked me backwards, toppling over with me in his arms onto Appa's back. We landed in a heap with my head on his chest.

"You alright, Biscuit?"

"Yeah," I muttered breathlessly.

"Then could you get off the Dalton?" he asked.

"Give me a minute," I growled. I heard another yell & then a thud, Lynx & Sokka had landed next to us.

"Nice of you to drop in," Sokka said sarcastically.

"Anytime," Lynx replied, leaping back to his feet.

I saw Aang land out of the corner of my eye, "Yip yip!" he yelled to the bison.

As I felt him surge forward, I rolled off the Dalton, "Sorry dude."

"No worries, the Dalton should be able to breathe regularly again in an hour," he replied sarcastically, but he was grinning. He grabbed my hand & we pulled ourselves up using the other's momentum.

"Who was that guy?" Lynx asked Aang.

"Admiral Zhao, he's in charge of trying to capture me," Aang told him, then he looked at me, "Seabiscuit, two things: first, I would not recommend doing that to a Fire Nation soldier again. Second, you're my hero! That's about the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

"What'd she do? The Dalton couldn't see too well from up here," the Dalton asked.

"Remember what I did to Razzmatazz after he stuck his hands where they didn't belong?"

"Yeah," he said uncertainly. I grinned slyly, putting my hands behind my head.

"You didn't?" he gasped.

"Yeah she did," Lynx laughed, he sounded like he was proud of me, & high-fived the Dalton.

"Did what?" Sokka asked.

"Hit him where the sun don't shine," I said smugly.

Katara burst out laughing, "Okay, you're my hero too!"

"Hey, I try," I said happily as I shook my head like a dog, trying to get the water off, Sokka burst out laughing again. "What?" I said haughtily.

"Your hair," Lynx, the Dalton, Aang & Sokka said in unison.

"That bad," I said looking at Katara.

She nodded, "Can I do it for you?"

"Sure, like yours?" I said hopefully.

"Sure," she replied, "Sit down."

I grabbed my brush out of my bag & handed it to her, plopping down in front of her. As she started to brush my hair, Sokka turned back to Lynx & the Dalton, "Come on, let's get back to training."

* * *

For the next few hours we continued as we'd been before the attack, the boys being boys & the girls being girls. The guys were working out, acting all macho & showing off, typical. Katara & I were swapping stories, I told her about the time the Dalton ripped his pants in the talent show, she told me about when Aang beat Sokka at Airball, I told her about riding at the Dalton's uncle's stable, she told me about fighting Firebenders.

It was nearly dark when we found a place to camp, a secluded clearing in the middle of a forest along the coast. We were completely set up before Lynx had his great idea.

"Anybody tired, besides Appa?" Lynx asked, a chorus of no's & not really's rang out. "Seabiscuit, you got your mp3 player?"

"Yeah," I said uncertainly.

"The Dalton, you got your speakers?"

"Yeah," the Dalton responded.

"Okay, dance off! Since I doubt these guys have heard of any of our music, we select a random song & you have to dance until it's over," he said laughing.

"Alright, this should be good for a laugh," I said, digging out my mp3 player while the Dalton tossed me his speakers. We have a system so we always have everything we need.

"Okay, who's up first?" Katara asked.

"Better be one of them, I want to see how these guys dance before I try it," Sokka said dryly.

"Okay, Lynx it was your idea, you're up first," I said, a challenge clear in my voice.

"Pick a song," he said boldly, moving into the middle of the circle we formed sitting on the ground, standing by the fire Sokka had made.

"Let the Dalton pick it," the Dalton said, reaching for my mp3 player. I handed it to him, he pushed the buttons, searching for a good song, "I got it!" He pressed play, out flowed the sounds of _Switch!_ I rolled onto my back, laughing my head off, I know a lot of people like that song, I do too, but Lynx HATES it!

"Oh, that's cruel," he protested.

"You set the rules," I retorted.

"You call that music?" Sokka said, sounding astounded.

"It grows on you," the Dalton told him, then turned to Lynx, "Dance already!"

"Alright already," Lynx growled, moving back & forth in what I would call the Carlton! (Think Fresh Prince of Bel Air) The Dalton & I roared with laughter while the others were just starting to giggle. Lynx grabbed his right leg & put his left hand behind his head & started spinning in a circle!

"This is dancing?" Katara asked me.

"Not really, he's not that good, but the whole point of this is to make each other laugh," I replied giggling.

"I heard that Seabiscuit! You think you can do better?" Lynx retorted, trying to do the pop, needless to say it wasn't going well!

"I know I can!" I replied confidently. Truth was we both knew I could, I'd gotten stuck in a hip hop dance class last year at school with the school's toughest teacher & I had to pass or I'd be off the soccer team.

"Dude, that was horrible, I could out dance you," Sokka interrupted.

"Okay, get up there, I want to see this," Katara told her brother.

"Fine, pick a song Seabiscuit," he said, climbing clumsily to his feet.

"This will be good," Aang snorted.

"Ready?" I asked, he nodded at me & I pressed play, out came the sounds of one of my favorite songs, _1985._

"Whoa, that's totally different," Sokka cried.

"Get dancing," Aang said laughing.

Sokka started spinning in circles, waving his arms over his head, Katara & I roared. Then he put his hands up by his shoulders, wiggling his body up & down, Aang's eyes were watering, he was laughing so hard. Sokka turned around, trying to copy Lynx's version of the pop!

"Shake that thing!" Katara yelled, falling backwards on to her back, shaking with laughter. I was singing along with the song, but it was getting harder & harder because I'm not sure I've ever laughed that much! The end of the song came much too soon & Sokka was off the hook.

"See I told you I could do better than Lynx!"

"Well, you made us laugh more," I said fairly.

"Humph," Sokka retorted, flopping back down in his spot, "Who's up next?"

"Seabiscuit, hers won't be funny, but it'll be impressive, she's good," Lynx said, nodding at me.

"Thanks, alright, I'm up," I said, pushing myself through the air to my feet again, "Pick me something good."

Lynx grabbed the mp3 player & started searching for a song.

"I'll be nice," he muttered.

I grinned when I heard what he picked, my absolute favorite song to dance to: _One, Two Step_! I stood still, just bobbing my head until I heard the word Ciara!. I put my right foot forward, my toes going in & out, then switched to my left, heal-toe, heal-toe. My upper body moved with the music, my feet went right & my chest went left & vice versa. I moved easily, it came naturally, I'd done it so many times before. Dancing is like soccer, its all control. You move with the ball, you move with the music. My feet stopped moving & I switched to my favorite move, the one I'm best at, the pancake. My arms flew out to the side, in & out, my hands flipping from palms to knuckles, palms to knuckles, my elbows flew up gracefully as I timed it with the beat. Out of the blue the ground started to tremble!

"Earthquake!" Lynx yelled, throwing his arms over his head, forgetting we didn't have to worry about falling ceiling pieces. My arms waved around wildly as I tried to keep my balance, I was thinking please stop shaking, please stop shaking. I threw my arms out with a burst of adrenaline & it stopped?

"Seabiscuit?" Aang gasped.

"What?"

"You're an Earthbender!"

* * *


	5. Breakdance & Battle

**Chp.5 Breakdance & Battle**

"& you're out of your mind!" I snorted, seeing the solemn look on Aang's face.

"I'm serious Seabiscuit, you're an Earthbender!" Aang replied.

"Uh huh," I said flatly.

"He's right, Seabiscuit!" Katara piped up.

"Yeah right, Biscuit's an Earthbender & I'm a muffin," the Dalton said, forgetting about third person for a minute.

"Get out the butter, cuz she's an Earthbender," Sokka laughed.

"Okay then, alright Katara, your turn," I said, flopping down in my spot.

"You don't believe us?" Katara asked prissily.

"No, not really," I replied easily, trying to find a song for her. "Here we go, I found one, get up there," I told her.

"Fine," Katara said, moving into the middle of the circle.

I pushed play, out came _Hey Ya!_ It was obvious she was unsure of what to do, she caught my eye.

"Help me!" She mouthed. I hopped up beside her.

"Watch me & do what I do," I whispered.

"Okay," Katara whispered back.

I moved forward with my left shoulder & back with my right, then switched. My hands were in front of me, my palms facing away from me. Katara copied my every move.

"No fair, Seabiscuit, you already had your turn!" The Dalton yelled at me.

"Enough with the contest lets just all make idiots of ourselves!" Lynx yelled, leaping to his feet & starting to dance again with the Dalton right behind him. I saw Aang & Sokka exchange glances, shrug at each other & slowly climb to their feet.

"Yo, the Dalton, want to give us a show of what you do best?" I yelled above the music. I don't know how, but my mp3's sound system is incredible & there it was even louder.

"You bet Biscuit, give the Dalton some room!" He yelled, motioning to us with his hands.

I stepped back, pulling Katara with me, Lynx pushed Sokka & Aang out the Dalton's way.

He stepped into the center of the lopsided circle we formed as the song changed to _I Like the Way You Move_, his legs flew as he hopped back & forth in the one form of hip-hop dance that I can't do, break dancing! I've picked up the terms though, from hearing him talk about it, what he was doing now was Toprock. He dropped to the ground, starting to do something I think is called Downrock. He sat on his hands basically as his legs swung around, his feet moving faster than they did when he was dribbling down the soccer field. Then he moved his feet so they hung like a Bichon's tail over his back & his chest faced the ground, he spun around, walking on his hands impressively in the Cricket (I think). A moment later he went into a handstand before bucking like a wild mustang, the Bronco. He dropped back & put his hands behind him to support himself, sitting on them again. His legs formed an L & he flipped one in front of him to his other side as his legs spun through the air in the signature move of break dancing, the Flare. He kept it up for a few minutes, but we could tell he was getting tired, he let himself fall to the ground on his back, he laid there for a second before pushing himself to his feet the same way I do when I get up.

"Okay, the Dalton's finished," he yelled. I saw Lynx reach for my mp3 player & the music abruptly cut off.

"Great, I'm tired, let's hit the hay," Aang said, spinning through the air & landing on Appa, spreading out over the massive bison's back. Katara climbed up, grabbing our sleeping bags & tossed each one to its owner before snuggling down into her own.

"The usual?" I asked, looking at Lynx.

"Sure," he replied easily, sliding into his sleeping bag & lying down.

I hopped into mine & flopped down, gently laying my head on his stomach. We were joined by the Dalton a second later, he put his head on my stomach.

"Hang on, this only works if there's four of us," Lynx muttered.

"Can one of you guys come over here?" the Dalton called to Katara, Sokka & Aang.

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"We learned this trick a while ago, instead of using pillows, you sleep in squares using somebody's stomach for one & someone uses yours for one," I explained.

"Alright, I'm coming," Katara said, standing up & hopping beside us. "What do I do?"

"Put your head on the Dalton's stomach & let Lynx put his on yours," the Dalton told her.

While Katara was getting comfortable, a thought popped into my head,.

"Guys, do you think our parents are worried about us? I mean my mom probably won't care but the Strikers will start to freak."

"Oh crud, I never thought of that," Lynx replied nervously.

"Nothing we can do about it now, let's just get some sleep," the Dalton said simply, I think it was the first logical thing I'd ever heard him say.

* * *

The next morning I slowly opened my eyes & blinked sleepily, the sun was beaming down at us.

"Anybody else up?" I asked softly, so if they weren't I wouldn't wake them.

"Yeah," Katara's voice replied, "We need to get them up & get going."

"Okay, are we going to be nice or mean?" I snickered.

"Nice, at least at first," Katara replied.

"The Dalton, wake up," I said ruffling his hair.

"Five more minutes, Mom," he mumbled.

"I am so not your mother," I growled at him.

His eyes popped open, "Whoops, sorry Seabiscuit!"

"No problem, now get off me," I told him.

He leaped to his feet & gave me a hand up. By that time Lynx & Aang were both up & trying unsuccessfully to wake up Sokka.

I glanced at Katara, "Now can we be mean?"

She nodded, pulling the water out from her water skin & dumping it on her brother.

"Whoa! Cold!" Sokka yelped, bolting upright.

"Ha ha!" Aang yelled.

"Come on, we need to get moving," Katara said, putting the water back where it belonged.

"Can we wait another ten minutes, I'd like to find a creek & wash up," I asked hopefully.

"Go ahead, Katara go with her & then when you guys get back you can help pack while we go," Sokka said, starting to throw stuff in bags.

"Race ya!" I challenged her.

"You're on," Katara said, taking off.

"Hey!" I yelled, chasing after her.

* * *

I love to run, not jog but run at full speed. I could feel my muscles stretching out in long smooth strides. I was at my topmost speed in three strides, quickly over taking Katara. One of the reasons my nickname fits me so well, I move like a racehorse when I run & like a horse in general. I have to use all of my body for balance in situations that calls for good balance & I'm not afraid to give it all I got, one reason I'm a great midfielder & a total klutz.

I glanced over my shoulder back at Katara, the way she moved reminded me strongly of the Dalton. At lot of us were named after animals, he's one of the few who wasn't, but I always thought of him as a dolphin when it came to animal comparisons. When he runs his motion is fluid, its takes forever for him to work up a sweat. We ran with cross-country once, 3.5 k & he wanted to do it again! He's really strong too, in his arms & legs, he's got an incredible kick which comes in handy since he's a defender. If he's got it all I have to do is call for it & he'll get it to me, no matter how many players from the other team are on me. He's really flexible too, he won several gymnastic awards when he was 7, before he got really into soccer.

As I raced along, I suddenly found myself standing knee deep in an icy cold river.

"Do all people wade knee deep to wash up in your world?" Katara asked dryly.

"Not exactly, most people don't have to use a stream, we have tiny waterfalls in our homes," I explained as I trotted back onto the bank, squishing as I walked.

"Interesting," Katara replied as she splashed water on her face.

Suddenly a loud BOOM rang out from over the hill on the other side of the river.

"What in the?" I gasped, glancing at Katara.

"Come on," she muttered, starting to run into the river as another BOOM echoed.

I followed her, swimming through the deepest part of the river. I climbed up the bank on the other side, hot on Katara's heels as she sprinted up. As we reached the top, she dropped to the ground & yanked me down beside her.

"What is it?" I asked quietly, "I don't see anything."

"I'm not sure, let's wait a minute," Katara replied softly.

A moment later a figure dressed in green emerged, followed by a figure in red. The figure in green was making rocks fly at the figure in red & the figure in red was sending bursts of fire from nowhere at the figure in green. This world was definitely going to take some getting use to.

"Come on Seabiscuit, we have to help!" Katara yelped, leaping to her feet. "See if you can get them closer up here so I can use my Waterbending!"

"You got it," I said worriedly, fighting was not exactly my strong suit.

"Hmm," I mumbled. I did the only thing I think of, & it probably wasn't all that smart. I raced down the hill at breakneck speed, once I was close enough for to get a good look at them, I saw they were both teenagers, neither could be that much older than me. What the heck are teenagers doing fighting in a war? I wasn't even positive which one Katara wanted to help. I took a guess it was the one in green, since the guys in the red looked like the guy who attacked us earlier, the scar matched & so did the hotness. I said the first thing I could think of.

"Hey dingbats!"

They both froze, the one in red looked at me.

"What did you just call me?"

"A dingbat, most boys fall under that category," I replied smoothly, this is what I'm good at, going at it with boys.

"I'm gonna kill you," he said furiously.

"Bring it!" I said, starting to run back to Katara, I could hear him behind me.

The figure in green still hadn't moved, I guess he was dumbstruck or something, how typical.

"Seabiscuit duck!" Katara warned me, I hit the ground just as a fireball went flying over my head.

Suddenly a stream of water came soaring from Katara, nailing the guy chasing me & knocking him to the ground.

The figure in green appeared, knocking him in the head with a rock, rendering him unconscious.

"Thank you," he started to say to us, but he cut himself off, "Katara?"

She gasped delightedly.

"Haru!"

* * *


	6. Bad First Impression

**

* * *

**

Chp.6 Bad First Impression

Katara leaped forward & threw her arms around the green clad figure.

"What are you doing way up here?"

"Well, we won back our village but we had to help the others win back theirs' so here we are. My mom's here too, we've been working on a ranch," he explained, stepping back but leaving his hands on her shoulders.

"What kind of ranch?" I asked as I got to my feet, somehow I didn't think it would be cattle.

"Elk," he replied without looking at me. He was just staring at Katara, classic sign of puppy love.

"Hey! Back away from my sister!" Sokka's voice cut in from behind us. I glanced back, he was standing there with his boomerang aimed at the stranger.

"Sokka it's Haru, chill out," Katara spat icily at her brother.

"Oh, hi," Sokka said sheepishly, putting his boomerang back in its case.

The Dalton's blonde head appeared in front of me.

"Who's the unconscious dude?"

Aang walked over there, examining the body.

"Zuko, again."

"Biscuit, you alright? You're bleeding," Lynx warned me.

"Where?" I asked, instinctively looking down.

"Your arm," Lynx replied, pointing at my upper left arm, just below my shoulder. I glanced at it, there was a two inch long cut.

"Oh, I must of hit a rock when I fell," I said before sucking out the blood & spitting it on the ground.

"Where is the ranch?" Katara asked; she & the new guy still hadn't taken their eyes off each other.

"Over that way, do you wanna see it?" Haru asked her.

"Of course," Katara said, batting her eyes at him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Dalton mime throwing up.

"Come on then," Haru said, turning around & leading the way over the hill. We left Zuko lying there.

"Whoa!" I yelled & heard the others echo it around me.

It was a ranch, but that term just didn't seem big enough for it. There were six large buildings & at least a dozen small buildings that looked like houses. Not to mention the seven corrals & the three paddocks, but that doesn't include what was in the corrals & paddocks. A bunch of deer looking things ranging from huge & heavy like a Clydesdale to light & fast like Yakul in _Princess Mononoke_.

"Welcome to Elk Ridge," Haru announced. "Come on, I'll give you guys a tour & take you to see my folks." We followed him down the hill & through a gate into the main hubbub of things.

"What are these things?" Lynx asked while we walked.

Haru finally turned away from Katara.

"Oh, who are you?"

"I'm Lynx, that's the Dalton & this is Seabiscuit," Lynx replied, pointing at each of us in turn. Haru scowled slightly when he looked at the Dalton.

"Seabiscuit," I heard Sokka snicker. I walked straight on past, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Told you not to make fun of my name." He glared at me furiously while I smirked back.

"So, what are these things?" Lynx asked again.

"Well, the really heavy ones are destriers, the next biggest ones are jericas, the middle sized ones are kylias, the second lightest ones are ziazajs, & the lightest ones are dashyas. They're all different breeds of elk, we've been trapping wild ones & taming, training, or breeding them or all three." Haru answered, pointing as he explained.

"Training them for what?" I asked, looking at a beautiful tan one in the corral next to us.

"Battle," Haru replied, before he noticed which one I was staring at. "That's Kaliska, he's a ziazaj we caught a few weeks ago, no one's been able to stay on him for more than a minute or two."

"Maybe the Dalton can, his uncle has a stable & he's the only one that managed to stay on Diablo," Lynx suggested. Diablo was a very temperamental stallion, every one at Blue Meadows tried to ride him, including me & Lynx, & none of us could stay on. It was kind of like the Get Off of My Back scene in _Spirit_, we were flying in every direction but the Dalton stayed on the crazy horse.

"Our best rider couldn't stay on, I doubt he could," Haru said dismissively.

"You could give him a chance," I argued.

"No thanks," he said firmly. I REALLY wanted to hit him.

"Why not?" I asked sharply.

"Somehow I don't think a Fire Nation sleazebag would know how to ride, why are you hanging out with one Katara?" Haru asked her.

"Fire Nation?" The Dalton said furiously.

"Well, you're wearing Fire Nation colors, scum!" Haru spat.

"Don't you dare insult the Dalton," Lynx warned him.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Haru asked.

"He won't be the one to do something, I will," I yelled, not paying any attention to the crowd starting to gather around us. I did notice, however, the gate on Kaliska's pen swing open. The elk bolted out, nearly trampling a boy nearby before turning & plowing straight towards Katara!

"Look out!" I screamed. No one noticed the renegade elk. Everyone's attention was on the fight breaking out between Lynx, the Dalton & Haru. I froze, I had no idea what to do! A moment later the elk was beside me, galloping furiously towards Katara! I don't really know what happened next or how I did it, but the next thing I knew, I was astride the thundering creature!

"Whoa! How did I do that?" I yelled above the roar of the crowd that was finally starting to notice what was going on. I grabbed the berserk elk's antlers, yanking forcefully on the right one in a desperate attempt to get it to turn.

"Biscuit! What the heck are you doing?" Lynx cried, his voice full of concern.

"Kaliska escaped & was headed for her," the guy that had almost been run over before yelled, pointing at Katara as I managed to get Kaliska to turn. The elk suddenly started to rear, fortunately I had an idea it was coming & slid an arm around his neck but it was barely enough to keep me on! As he plunged around I got the feeling it was going to be a bad repeat of what happened with Diablo! I swear I could hear it:

_Well you think that you can take me on  
You must be crazy  
There ain't a single thing you've done  
That's gonna faze me  
Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know_

_Yeah get off my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
Get out of my face or give it your best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off my back…_

Then I realized I could hear it. The Dalton was singing while I trying not to get thrown off a psycho, bucking Bambi-wanna-be!

"Lynx, shut him up or I'll kill him if I make it out of this alive!" I bellowed furiously at my friends. I heard a thud & an "OW!" from behind me as Lynx smacked him & the Dalton's goofy attempt at singing stopped.

"Try an emergency dismount!" Lynx called to me.

"Then we won't have any control over this wild thing!" I answered. I'd thought of that already but I didn't want Kaliska to run over anybody else.

"Get a lasso!" I yelled frantically as the elk started to roll! At that point I tried to throw myself clear, with no luck! I screamed bloody murder as my world became a mass of hair, hooves, & antlers!

"Seabiscuit!" I heard the boys yelling my name along with the huffing of the enormous animal thrashing on top of me! I felt one of the hooves hit my leg, it felt like I'd been cleated by a dude with 300 horse power. One of the antlers collided with my chest with a sickening crunch! Tears started to pour from my eyes. I had a bad feeling I now had a few broken ribs, things were starting to swim & get dark too. All of a sudden, the elk leaped off of me.

"Biscuit! Thank heavens!" Lynx yelled, with more than a hint of relief in his voice. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Haru make the ground rise up & trap Kaliska far away from us.

"You alright?" Sokka asked worriedly.

"Let's see, I just got six hundred pound elk off of me, yeah I feel great!" I muttered sarcastically as everything went black.

* * *

I sat up rapidly & immediately regretted it, "Ouch!"

"What do you expect? You've got three broken ribs, a broken collarbone, & a bruised thigh bone." A voice said from the other side of the room. "I don't think we were ever really properly introduced, I'm Haru."

"Oh yeah, the guy that wanted to kill the Dalton. I'm Seabiscuit," I muttered, "I guess that crazy thing really did a number on me."

"Yeah, we're gonna return him to the wild herd. We don't want to see anybody else get hurt, you almost got yourself killed to save Katara," Haru said, obviously impressed.

"Anybody else would've done the same," I replied.

"I don't think so," he retorted.

"Okay, maybe you wouldn't of, but Lynx or the Dalton would've in a heartbeat," I growled. He was being nice but that didn't make up for insulting one of my best friends.

"I guess I owe you guys an apology for how I chewed you out before," Haru said, trying to be apologetic & not completely succeeding.

"No kidding," I snorted.

"I'm sorry," Haru said.

"Well, it's a start," I replied coolly.

"All right, well Katara says you're an Earthbender, how about if I teach you?" he suggested.

"I'm not an Earthbender, I'm nothing special like that. Anyway, it's Lynx & the Dalton you owe an apology & if you don't give it to them: the second these wounds heal, I'll give you identical ones." I retorted sharply.

"Right," Haru said, getting up & leaving. A moment later Lynx & the Dalton came in.

"Seabiscuit," the Dalton said, his eyes shinning.

"We thought we lost you," Lynx said, I could tell he'd been crying too.

"Why? How long was I out for?" I asked curiously.

"Three days, we've been worried sick," the Dalton answered.

"I'm sorry," I replied, I understood how they felt. It was like when Scooter had been in the car wreck, we almost lost him & I was crying harder than anyone else that day. Man that was a long time ago.

"Try not to scare us like that again," Lynx said.

"Sorry guys," I whispered.

"Don't be sorry, you saved Katara's life & who knows who else's," Sokka's voice came from the door.

"Yeah, we owe you one," Katara said quietly, "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem, if I hadn't done it Lynx or the Dalton would've," I replied firmly. "So what's been going on while I was out of action?"

"Nothing really, we've had our hands full trying to get these two not to kill Haru," Sokka said, gesturing towards Lynx & the Dalton.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I asked, glancing at them.

"He started it!" They said in unison.

"I realize that," I muttered, glaring in the direction Haru had gone, "Has he apologized?"

"No," they said together.

"That's because every time he tries, you two ignore him," Katara said flatly.

"He got Biscuit hurt!" They replied grumpily.

"When did you two start talking like robots?" I asked sharply.

"About ten minutes after you lost consciousness," Sokka answered me.

"Well, we were worried!" They protested.

"Cut it out!" I said exasperatedly.

"I hate to bring this up, but we need to leave for the North Pole soon," Aang said worriedly.

"Okay, why so soon?" Katara asked.

"It's almost spring! I got to master the elements before summer's end, we can come back to see Haru some other time," Aang told her.

"Without us," Lynx & the Dalton chimed in. I glared at them crossly.

"There's just one problem," Aang said.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"I talked to the doctor, Seabiscuit can't travel for at least two weeks," Aang replied.

"Why not?" I yelped.

"Too great a risk of infection," Aang said, "We're going to have to leave her & come back."

"What!" Lynx, the Dalton, & I yelped.

"We don't have a choice, I have to master Waterbending," Aang protested.

"No, no, no!" Lynx & the Dalton cried.

"Yes, you guys go ahead," I interrupted.

"What?" the boys asked me.

"Look, we're here to do something & I think its help him save the world. How are we going to do that if we're preventing him from mastering the elements?" I pointed out.

"Right, you guys go to the North Pole, me, Biscuit & the Dalton will stay here until you come back." Lynx told them.

"You guys don't have to stay," I protested.

"Uh, Biscuit, we wouldn't let you go to a different school than us, like we're gonna leave you alone in another world!" Lynx growled at me.

"Good point, okay. You three go & freeze your butts off at the North Pole. I'll stay here & recover from the crazy elk. These two will stay here & help break more crazy elk. Oh, & I'll make sure they don't kill Haru, although I might." I said slowly because Sokka looked confused.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Lynx & the Dalton said together.

Katara & I glared at them, "Stop it!"

* * *


	7. Shazzam

**

* * *

**

Chp.7 Shazzam

A week had passed since we decided that Sokka, Katara & Aang would go to the North Pole while Lynx, the Dalton & I crashed at Elk Ridge. They'd been gone for five days & I was already totally bored with being in the infirmary. It's not like I could read anything because everything they have is written in characters. I couldn't use my mp3 player because I was trying to save the batteries. So there I was, counting the cracks in the ceiling in German, "elf, zwölf, dreizehn, vierzehn, funfzehn, sechszehn…"

"Are you that bored?" Lynx's voice came from the doorway.

"What do you think? I've counted in English way too many times already, at least German was something new," I growled. "How're the crazy elk?"

"Alright, the Dalton's great with them. Haru's father said we can pick ones for ourselves because we've been so helpful. It's not hard really, we're just doing stuff that hasn't been invented in this world yet. They don't even use bits!" Lynx said, his voice clearly saying that he didn't think much of the trainers.

"Oh, can you guys break one for me too?" I asked hopefully.

"Did you really think we wouldn't?" Lynx teased me. "I've found one I think you'll like, I have to catch him first. He's still running loose in the big pasture. The Dalton's trying to catch the one he wants right now."

"Man, I'd give anything to be out there with you guys," I grumbled.

"Well, you'll only be stuck in here another few days. I talked to the doc, he said you can come out of here then, you just can't leave Elk Ridge," Lynx told me.

"Sweet!" I yelped, this room was so boring!

"In a few weeks you should be ready to ride, the Dalton & I'll have your elk ready by then," Lynx promised.

"You better! But at least I'll have met him by then. I might not be able to ride him at that point but I can groom & bond, right?" I asked.

"I don't see why not," Lynx replied. "I guess I better get back out there, the Dalton might need my help. Sorry to leave alone, Seabiscuit," Lynx apologized as he walked out the door.

* * *

Five days later, nothing worth telling about happened until then, I was leaning on the rail of the riding ring, watching the Dalton break his elk. She was a gorgeous snow-white dashya elk, about 15 & a half hands high.

"What are you gonna call her?" I asked.

"The Dalton hasn't made up his mind yet, either Alaska or Cyan. What do you guys think?" The Dalton called, she wasn't trying to throw him all that hard. She seemed to be okay with being ridden, which was really good for the Dalton, training her would be easier. Lynx & I glanced at each other.

"Where did you get those names?"

"Don't know, they popped into my head when the Dalton saw her," the Dalton said.

"Uh huh, so Lynx where's your elk?" I asked him.

"In the corral where Kaliska was kept, I'll go get him," Lynx said, racing off. A few moments later he was back, leading a balky deep brown ziazaj elk with socks on its front legs. "Whatcha think Biscuit, the Dalton?"

"He's gorgeous!" I exclaimed.

"What's his name?" the Dalton asked.

"Ryder," Lynx yelled, running his hand along the elk's nose.

"Wow, you two come up with weird names," I teased them.

"What are you going to name yours?" The Dalton retorted playfully.

"I don't know, I haven't seen it yet," I replied grumpily, I wanted to see my new mount.

"Hang on a sec," Lynx said, turning Ryder around. He was back a moment later, leading an espresso black dashya elk next to Ryder.

"Whoa! Is that mine?" I gaped.

"You betcha," Lynx said with a grin. He led him in a circle. The gorgeous supple creature had a white star in the middle of his forehead. He was about the same size as the Dalton's but way more beautiful.

"Oh Lynx, you couldn't have found me a better elk," I was in love with the incredible creature already.

"I know, what are you going to name him?" He asked me.

"Hmm," I said, looking over my new pet. "Shazzam, this is a great elk!"

"You're gonna call him Shazzam?" Lynx asked laughingly.

"I wasn't going to but that's a great idea!" I cried, stroking his velvety nose, "I hereby dub you Shazzam!"

"& she says we're the crazy ones!" the Dalton yelled.

"You are crazy!" I called teasingly.

"I'd agree to that," Lynx piped up.

"It goes double for you Lynx!" I yelled with a huge grin.

"Aw, stuff it!" Lynx growled.

Suddenly I heard a hissing noise above me & Haru's voice rang through the air.

"LOOK OUT!"

Fireballs were raining down from the sky!

"Get under cover, leave the elk!"

"Get down!"

Warnings, cursing, screams & crying were coming from every direction along with the explosions of the fireballs! My hand tensed on Shazzam's halter, with all these dang injuries I wouldn't be able to make it fast enough!

"Sorry buddy, I know we just met but I'm gonna need your help to get out here!" The intelligent creature got it, he went down on his knees so I could get on even though he hadn't been taught to carry a rider yet. In a moment I was on the sleek back of the midnight black elk. Shazzam turned towards the nearest building, where Lynx, the Dalton & Haru stood waiting for me in the doorway of the big barn. He loped smoothly, he seemed to know I wouldn't be able to stay on if he moved too much.

"Biscuit! Look out!" Lynx screamed. I glanced up while hanging on to Shazzam as he ran for dear life. There was a fireball headed directly for me! I threw my hands up to shield my face but before it could hit me, a huge Earth shield appeared! Haru must have blocked it! Shazzam ducked around the rock & brought me to my waiting, worried friends! Haru raised his arms to help me down & I let myself fall into his arms, I'd totally forgiven him for insulting the Dalton.

"You alright, Biscuit?" The Dalton asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, two things though: Lynx, you really found me the perfect elk & Haru, thanks for blocking that," I said breathlessly.

"Seabiscuit, I didn't block that, you did," Haru said as he carried me into the barn. Shazzam followed us, trotting over to Alaska & Ryder where they were gulping water. Haru sat me down in a big hay pile.

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm not an Earthbender," I said grumpily. Why couldn't these people let it drop?

"Biscuit, you did block that, the Dalton saw it plain as day. Haru wasn't moving when that shield appeared," the Dalton told me.

"Ok, fine, I'm an Earthbender!" I said, finally giving in. What difference did it make anyway?

"Once your injuries are healed more I'll start teaching you," Haru offered. I nodded.

"Can you tell us more about Earthbending? Katara, Sokka & Aang weren't all too clear about all the Bending stuffs," Lynx asked him as he sat down in the hay beside me. Haru started to tell us everything there was to know about Earthbending.

* * *

By the time he finished explaining it to us, the fireballs had stopped & it was nearly dark out.

"So can ya'll bend metal?" Lynx asked. "Seems to me the Fire Nation ships & stuff wouldn't stand a chance if ya'll could control it."

"Nope, we can't," Haru answered shortly.

"Isn't metal Earth though?" Lynx asked.

"It is but the Fire Nation smelts their metal so we can't bend it," Haru replied grumpily.

"Is there a way to armor & stuff without smelting it?" I asked, I was getting an idea.

"Yeah," Haru said, "Why?"

"Where's the blacksmith?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Fourth building from the destrier pen," Haru replied. "Why?"

"Thanks!" I cut him off & bolted out the door as fast as I could with the injuries. I raced past the destrier pen, one, two, three, four! I knocked on the door frame since the door was open.

"Come on in!"

I semi-limped in, bending over the fire was a guy who couldn't be that much older than me.

"Are you the blacksmith?" I asked.

"No, I'm his assistant, can I help you?" he asked, walking up to me.

"Uh, probably, I need a favor. You know how the Fire Nation smelts their metal so Earthbenders can't bend it?" I said.

"Yeah," he replied, a confused look on his face.

"Is there a way to make swords that Earthbenders would be able to control?" I asked.

"I could probably do it, how many do you want?" He offered.

"Two, double bladed with a handle in the middle," I replied hopefully.

"Normally I wouldn't be too sure, but in this case I think I can do it," he said nicely. A flicker of worry crossed my mind.

"How much?"

"You let me ride that elk of yours once & I'll do it for free," he replied smoothly.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"I've been watching the herd, he's the son of the best elk around here & no one is allowed to ride that one but Tyro. I figured his son is the next best thing," he answered me.

"He's not really broken yet, give me about a week & then you can," I said firmly.

"Okay, one other thing, what's your name?" he asked me.

"Seabiscuit, & you are?" I asked.

"Tasyk, I'll have them for you when I come to ride your elk," Tasyk replied.

"Alright, later days," I said, leaving the building & heading in the direction of the barn. There was some strange orange light coming from the main building which was just past the barn. I did a double take & shrieked.

"FIRE!"

* * *


	8. Fire!

**

* * *

**

Chp.8 Fire

"FIRE! 911! 911! Someone call 911!" I screamed. "FIRE! 911!" Lynx came racing out of the barn.

"Biscuit! What are talking about?" I silently pointed in the direction of the flames.

"Holy crap!" Lynx yelled as the Dalton & Haru appeared.

"Oh crud!" the Dalton yelped.

"My mom's in there!" Haru bellowed.

"Biscuit, the Dalton, find help! Haru, come with me!" Lynx ordered, starting to run towards the flames.

"Whistle if you need us!" the Dalton yelled as he grabbed my hand so he could help me. We started to run, Haru yelled to us.

"The men are working up in the big pasture, try up there!"

"You got it!" I yelled, moving as fast as I could. I noticed something big running next to me, Shazzam!

"The Dalton, look!" I yelped.

"You think he'll let us both on?" he asked.

"Let's find out!" I yelled & stopped dead in my tracks. Shazzam stopped right beside me.

"Alright, the Dalton will get up & help you, okay?" The Dalton asked without waiting for an answer. He put his hands on Shazzam's back & jumped, landing easily on the beautiful elk. He held out a hand to me & put his foot out so I could use it as a stirrup.

"Hup!" I said as I settled behind him.

"Hang on tight, Biscuit!" The Dalton yelled as I slid my arms around his waist, "Ha! Ha!" Shazzam leaped forward in a fast gallop. Within a few moments we were approaching the fence of the big pasture & the men were nowhere in sight!

"Brace yourself, Biscuit!" the Dalton warned me.

"You're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do!" I screamed as Shazzam gathered himself. He landed smoothly but it felt like my arms were being torn out of their sockets! Ouch!

"That hurt, didn't it?" The Dalton asked me as we galloped away from the fence.

"No kidding," I yelped, "but don't worry about it, we gotta find them!"

"You got it, come on Shazzam, find them!" The Dalton yelled. My incredibly gifted elk tilted his head back & began sniffing, about three seconds later he bolted forward, nearly throwing me off! We found the men within a few moments.

"What is going on? What are you two doing up here?" they yelled at us.

"There's a fire!" I screamed.

"WHAT!?!" they cried.

"The main building is on fire!" I repeated.

"You've got to get back there now!" The Dalton bellowed. They didn't say anything more to us, they started sprinting towards the ranch. I heard a whistle, it was Lynx. _Guys! Stay away! I think its gonna explode!_ The Dalton & I gaped at each other, then I raised my fingers to my lips, _Get the hell out of there!_ Lynx answered, _H-A-R-U & I are on our way to you guys!_ He spelled out Haru's name because we didn't have a code for that word seeing as most people in our world don't use it. We used whistles to communicate because during our first Paint Ball Gun War we learned the sound carries farther & no one else knows what our whistles mean. It's pretty bad when you're about to ambush another team & the signal to attack gives you away.

"Wait! We gotta stop the men, they're running right into it!" The Dalton yelled, spurring Shazzam forward.

"Stop! Wait, come back!" I screamed at them as we tried to catch up. Then I thought of something else, _Lynx! Warn the guy at the B-L-A-C-K-S-M-I-T-H!_ He whistled back, _You got it!_ The Dalton urged Shazzam forward, we cut off the men.

"What are you doing?" They yelled.

"We just heard from our friend, its about to explode!" The Dalton bellowed at them.

"You go down there & you'll be dead!" I screamed. Dead? If they were down there & I'd just told Lynx to stop to warn Tasyk! Wait a second, Lynx is not allowed to die! The leading guy in the story never dies, right? Right? RIGHT!?! _Lynx, hurry, please hurry!_ I whistled to him. Then it happened, **BOOM!** The ranch disappeared in a ball of fire & a cloud of smoke! It was like somebody had dropped a mortar on the ranch!

"LYNX! LYNX!" I screamed hysterically, tears pouring down my cheeks.

"NO! NO! NO! LYNX!"

Did I just cost my best friend his life?

"**LYNX!!!**"

* * *


	9. Who Knows?

**

* * *

**

Chp.9 Who Knows?

"Lynx! Lynx! Lynx!!!" I screamed his name hysterically.

"Dude, don't do this!" The Dalton bellowed; I saw tears streaming down his face. I could feel my own hot tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Lynx! LYNX!" I shrieked, knowing my best friend was gone & there was nothing I could do about it.

"Lynx!" At that point I was absolutely sobbing into the Dalton's shoulder.

"Dammit Lynx, why'd you have to do this?" The Dalton screamed into the night, "You can't leave us!" I heard the crying of the men behind us for their families but I wasn't thinking about that. The guy who'd taken care of us (by us I mean me, the Dalton, Casino, Scooter & all the guys back home) all these years was gone! I half dismounted, half let my self topple to the ground & sank to my knees beside Shazzam.

"Lynx! My best friend, my best friend!" I sobbed into my hands.

"Yeah Seabiscuit?" A voice came from behind me.

"Lynx!?!" I gasped, spinning around. "LYNX!" I leapt to my feet, totally forgetting my injuries but not caring when it hurt. I ran into his arms & started sobbing into his chest,

"Oh Lynx! You're alive!"

"I couldn't leave you two behind, who knows what kind of trouble you'd get into without me," he said softly, pulling me into a tight hug. As he released me I stepped aside to let the Dalton come forward, now being the tough macho guys they are I really didn't expect them to hug, but they did.

"Dude, you ever do that to me & Biscuit again, I'm gonna kick your butt!" the Dalton told him.

"I wouldn't have any other way," Lynx said firmly. I heard Haru's voice.

"My mom was in the main building." I walked over to him, totally unsure of what to say so on impulse I just threw my arms around him. "I'm sorry."

He burrowed his head into my non-injured shoulder as he sobbed openly.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!"

"My boss was there too," Tasyk's voice cut in, he was safe too!

"What about your family?" The Dalton asked.

"I've got no family," he answered flatly, laying a hand on Shazzam's withers.

"Haru! Thank heavens, I thought you were gone too!" a man with gray hair yelled gratefully.

"Dad!" Haru said, ducking out my arms & rushing to his father.

"Come on guys, everyone here lost someone, let's leave them alone," Tasyk said walking further into the paddock.

"You alright Biscuit? Those injuries must be killing you," Lynx asked me.

"I'll live but at this rate they'll never heal," I said grumpily.

"You really should take it easy," The Dalton said.

"Where am I gonna take it easy?" I snorted.

"I don't know where anybody's gonna live, all our homes are gone," Tasyk put in.

"How do you think the fire got started?" Lynx asked.

"Fire Nation probably since their earlier attack didn't work too well," Tasyk replied. "We'll most likely have to head for Ba Sing Se but who knows?"

"What's that?" The Dalton asked.

"The capital of the Earth Kingdom, most refugees go there," Tasyk said, sounding depressed.

"That bites, this whole war bites," Lynx said. "So does the one back home, I wonder if it's anything like this?"

"Who knows? I feel like I don't know anything anymore," I muttered tiredly.

"Seabiscuit I don't know why you were so worried about breaking this elk, he's as gentle as a lamb," Tasyk observed.

"He's something, saved my life today," I said proudly.

"Alaska & Ryder saved ours," Lynx said, motioning to the two elk behind us that I hadn't noticed. "We wouldn't have made it in time if they hadn't let us & Haru ride." Suddenly Shazzam reared up, spooked at something ahead of us.

"What is it?" The Dalton asked worriedly. A big brown bear looking thing with a bill & beaver tail emerged in the darkness!

"A Platypus Bear!" Tasyk bellowed warningly.

"A what?" I yelled as Lynx & the Dalton echoed my question.

What the heck is a Platypus Bear?

"Get back!" Tasyk yelled. I started to back up as fast as I could, almost immediately, being the brilliant person I am, I managed to trip over a rock in the ground.

"Crud!" I yelped as the bear turned towards me with a snarl & a hungry look on his face!

* * *


	10. Together Again

**

* * *

**

Chp.10 Together Again

On instinct I raised my left arm to shield my face & punched up with my right even though I knew it was still a few feet away from me. A giant slab of Earth came up out of nowhere, knocking the bear back! I moved my fist higher & the slab rose! The bear made a funny noise & laid a… egg? before disappearing into the woods.

"Not bad, you're gonna make a fine Earthbender," Tasyk said as he helped me to my feet.

"Thanks," I said with a yawn. It was getting late & I was getting tired.

"That was weird," The Dalton said, staring at the egg curiously.

"No kidding, this world has some weird animals: Flying Bison, Platypus Bears, flying lemurs, elk you ride on," Lynx muttered.

"Speaking of weird animals, isn't that the mutant flying beaver?" I asked, pointing at the approaching Appa in the sky.

"It is! Guys! Down here!" Lynx bellowed at them.

"Lynx! The Dalton! Seabiscuit!" Aang yelled as he steered Appa towards us.

"Hey!" I cried, racing to hug my friends. Aang & Katara welcomed the hug, Sokka just glared at me.

"You guys have mastered Waterbending already? It's been only been a few weeks!"

"Katara has & she's gonna teach me, but the North Pole got attacked by the Fire Nation," Aang said as he leaped down.

"Whoa! Okay, you fill us in & we'll fill you in," Lynx said sitting down.

"Deal," Katara said. I noticed Sokka was acting weird, he kept staring at the moon. Aang began.

"Alright, this is what happened to us…"

He told us everything that happened to them at the North Pole giving us an explanation for the yellow spot on Katara's parka, it was the mark of a Master Waterbender, & the reason Sokka kept staring at the moon, Princess Yue.

"This is what happened here…" Lynx told them everything that happened since they left. The elk, the accidents, & how we finally became friends with Haru.

"Pretty exciting for all of us, so what are we gonna do now?" Katara asked.

"Don't know, we need to discuss it," Aang said thoughtfully.

"Can you guys help us any? I mean we all just lost our homes," Tasyk asked.

"I don't know. What could we do? How many are there?" Aang asked.

"The herders, Haru & me, about twenty plus the elk," Tasyk said, tears starting to roll down his face.

"Is Haru's family okay?" Katara asked worriedly.

"His dad is but his mom was in the building that blew up," I replied sadly.

"This stinks," The Dalton murmured.

"No kidding," Sokka replied, the first thing he'd said since arriving.

"So what are we going to do? Where are you going to go to learn Earthbending?" I asked Aang.

"I don't know, Haru could teach me I guess since he's going to teach you," Aang suggested.

"I'm not a Master, you have to master Earthbending, not just learn it," Haru's voice came from behind us, "I followed you."

"He's right, what about if we head to Omashu? You could learn from King Bumi," Katara suggested.

"That would work, we'd have to head south again," Aang said.

Suddenly a deep voice came from Aang's mouth. "Head to Ba Sing Se to find a Master."

"Avatar Roku!" Katara gasped as the arrow on Aang's head lit up momentarily.

"I guess we're going to Ba Sing Se then," Aang said as the arrow faded.

"What was that?" I asked sharply.

"Well, basically Aang is a reincarnate & one of his past lives just told us what to do," Katara replied flatly.

"Oh, well then, shall we head to Ba Sing Se?" Lynx suggested.

"I need to my dad we're leaving then," Haru said abruptly.

"You're coming with us?" Katara & I gasped.

"Seabiscuit, I promised I'd teach you Earthbending & I can teach Aang some of the basics to help prepare him," Haru replied.

"If we're gonna find a master, Biscuit can learn from them," the Dalton snorted.

"I said I would teach her & I intend to keep my word," Haru said firmly.

"Let him come if he wants to, but what are we gonna do about the elk? Can Appa carry them?" I asked.

"Uh, probably not," Aang said worriedly, "too much weight."

"Who are you?" Sokka asked suddenly, turning to Tasyk as he stretched.

"I'm Tasyk, the blacksmith's assistant," he answered.

"Are you gonna come with us?" Sokka asked.

"Wasn't planning on it but I got to do something before ya'll leave, when are you gonna leave?" Tasyk asked.

"In a day or two, we should let Appa rest a bit," Aang said.

"Ok Seabiscuit, I should have your order by then," Tasyk told me.

"What order?" Lynx & the Dalton yelled suspiciously.

"Something you don't to know about," I growled at them before turning to Tasyk, "How are you going to do it? You lost the forge!"

"I'm like Haru, I said I was gonna do something so I'm gonna to do it," Tasyk said.

"DO WHAT?" The Dalton & Lynx bellowed.

"Get your minds out of the gutter," I growled at them.

"& if you want, I'll keep Shazzam for you," he offered.

"Thanks, I wish I could take him with me," I said softly.

"Wait a sec, what if Haru, Lynx & the Dalton rode the elk to Ba Sing Se," the Dalton suggested.

"That might work, I know the way," Haru said, "I'll ride Shazzam."

"Why can't I?" I asked.

"You're hurt!" Lynx & the Dalton fussed at me.

"If you're riding my elk how are you gonna teach me Earthbending?" I asked grumpily. "Not to mention you two are not going on a cross country trip without me!" I snarled at my friends.

"How about this: you guys wait a few extra days, I'll fill Seabiscuit's order & then head out with the elk, I'll meet you guys at Ba Sing Se," Tasyk suggested.

Half of us said yes the other half said no.

Then the half that said yes said no & the half that said no said yes.

"Deal," we all said together after exchanging confused looks. I suddenly yawned very loudly.

"Whoops!" I said clapping a hand over my mouth.

"I take it its time to hit the hay," Lynx said, "Do you guys have our sleeping bags? Its not like we can go sleep in beds now."

"Yeah," Sokka said as he climbed up Appa's tail & threw them to us.

I hopped into my sleeping bag & snuggled down before resting my head on Lynx's six pack of a stomach. The Dalton set his head gently on my stomach as Katara flopped down with us.

"Good night!"

I think it took about three seconds before I was sound asleep.

* * *

The next morning I was awoken by Lynx's voice, "Yo, Biscuit! Wakey wakey, eggs & bakey!"

"Ha ha," I muttered before rolling off of him.

"What are we doing today?" I asked sleepily.

"Not much, just letting Appa rest," The Dalton said.

"How about you guys teach us to play that game?" Aang suggested brightly.

"That's not fair, I can't play, I'm hurt," I whined, only half teasing.

"Come with me to that stream & I'll heal you," Katara offered.

"Okay," I said hesitatingly.

"Come on," she said impatiently, hauling me to my feet. We hopped up on Shazzam, I clucked to him & we were bounding off towards the stream. Shazzam splashed right into the clean sparkling stream as Katara & I dove off & began treading water. I couldn't see what Katara was doing because her hands were under water but I felt a warm sensation then all the pain left my body.

"Whoa!" I yelled.

"Now you can play & teach Aang," she said as she swam to shore. I put an arm around Shazzam's neck & let him pull me to shore. I swung up on him & gave Katara a hand, "Ha! Ha!" Shazzam leaped forward, carrying us back to the waiting boys.

"Biscuit, you're better!" Lynx yelled.

"You got it! I'm back in action!" I cheered, "Thanks Katara!"

"No problem," she replied. Aang threw my ball to me, I chested it easily.

"Okay, let's play!" I yelled as it dropped to the ground.

"Alright, this is a soccer ball & the name of the game is soccer! There are a lot of rules to this game but first we're gonna need some goals."

"How about those two trees, that rock & the bush," Lynx said, pointing to makeshift field.

"Okay, the point in soccer is to kick the ball into the goal," The Dalton announced.

"Where does bending come in?" Aang asked.

"No bending allowed, the main rule in soccer is you cannot tough the ball with your hands," Lynx said firmly. I about burst out laughing at the look on Aang's face at "No bending allowed."

"Okay, we'll show you guys the basics & then we can divide into teams so we can scrimmage," the Dalton said.

"Okay when you kick you have to make sure to hit it with the top of your foot, not your toe," I said before demonstrating. I hit the ball dead center & it flew straight between the two trees beautifully.

"Nice shot, Biscuit," Lynx said as he ran to get it.

"Okay now this is the dribble, how you move the ball up & down the field." He moved easily, keeping the ball close to his body, using the outsides of his feet. When he was about ten feet away, he passed to the Dalton.

"That was a pass, remember you can use any part of your body to move the ball, except your hands," The Dalton said, "Alright, Lynx & Biscuit are captains, pick."

"The Dalton is with me," Lynx said.

"I call Katara," I yelled.

"Aang," Lynx said.

"Sokka!" I chirped.

"Tasyk," Lynx called.

"Haru!" I cried.

"Alright, my team over here," Lynx said, leading them so they would be defending the tree goal.

"Okay," I turned to my team. "Katara, you're going to try to kick the ball between the goals, Haru you are going to defend our goal." I suddenly turned to the others,

"Goalies or no goalies?"

"Goalies!" Lynx yelled.

"Okay Sokka, you stand between the rock & the bush. Don't let the ball in, you can use your hands," I said.

"I thought you couldn't use your hands?" Sokka asked.

"The goalies can," I replied.

"What are you gonna do?" Katara asked.

"I'll be in between you & Haru, I'm helping both of you," I answered.

"Okay, let's play then," Haru said. I glanced at the other team, Lynx was at forward, Aang was goalie, the Dalton was defense & Tasyk was midfield like me.

"Tweet!" The Dalton yelled, beginning the game. Lynx tapped it back to Tasyk. He tried to dribble but stumbled & sent it to Katara by accident. I shot down field, ready for a pass. She shot, completely missing me, getting it stuck in one of the trees about ten feet behind us.

"I got it!" I yelled, racing to the tree. I grabbed the lowest branch & pulled myself up; I climbed the rest easily until I got to the branch below the ball, about 15 feet in the air. I yanked on the ball, but it wouldn't come loose.

"It's really stuck!" I pulled really hard with both hands & it came out, I let it drop to the ground. Suddenly it hit me I wasn't holding on to anything as I lost my balance!

"Crap!" I screamed.

I fell straight into Haru's arms. He'd bended over to catch me.

"Gotcha!"

* * *


	11. The Jedis

**

* * *

**

Chp.11 The Jedis

"Biscuit! You all right?" Lynx yelled.

"I'm fine, just another one of my brilliant stunts," I called as he put me down.

"Biscuit one of these days you're gonna kill yourself," The Dalton yelled.

"I realize that," I said with a laugh as I sent the ball sailing to him.

"Well guys, this has been fun but I need to get started on Seabiscuit's order," Tasyk said.

"What order?" Lynx asked him again.

"You'll find out when she gets it," Tasyk said with a grin, he pretty much understood I didn't want anyone to know about the swords. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye!" The Dalton yelled as he left. "Okay, let's play!"

* * *

The scrimmage started again. Aang was having a hard time but he was having fun, Katara was pretty good, Haru & Sokka were both naturals, go figure. Lynx's team was winning because they had two thirds of the Three Musketeers, I didn't have anyone to work with that knew the way I play. It's hard to explain but the three of us have played together for so long & we work together so well, even if I can't see them on the field I know where they are. That's how our team became so legendary at camp, all of the Strikers are like that. We played for a couple hours before we got too tired to play anymore.

"What are we gonna do now?" The Dalton asked.

"I don't know," Lynx muttered. "What do you guys normally do?"

"Nothing really, fly around & get chased by that idiot Zuko," Sokka said lightly.

"What did you call me?" A voice cut in from the other side of the clearing.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled as we spun towards the sound. There he stood, surrounded by at least two dozen men.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" I asked.

"Yep," Zuko said firmly.

"I don't think so Zuko," Katara snarled.

"What are you going to do? There's no water here," Zuko pointed out coolly. "Take them!"

Katara pulled water out of her water skin, Haru & Aang both took up bending poses, I copied Haru's. Lynx & the Dalton took up their best fighting positions. I felt something beside me, Shazzam! I pulled myself up, everything is easier on when you're on top of a horse..er..elk in this case. I copied Haru's position again, except slightly altered since I was straddling an elk. Fireballs started flying towards us; Air, Water, & Earth started flying towards them. Haru's Earth, not mine, I was having no luck! I tried to do the same thing I'd done to the Platypus Bear but it just wouldn't work. I urged Shazzam forward & steered him carefully with my legs. I started throwing street punches with my fists as I passed Fire Nation soldiers. One of them sent a Fireball directly at Shazzam's feet, causing him to buck sideways & send me crashing to the ground.

"Ouch!" I said, flipping over onto my back. The dude who had made me fall had a Fireball in his hands. Before I could do anything Shazzam crashed into him! The look on his face was clearly, DO NOT MESS WITH MY HUMAN!

"Thanks buddy," I said, about to swing back up on his sleek back.

"Seabiscuit!" It was Tasyk's voice, he came thundering up to me on a chestnut elk. "I've got your weapons!"

"Great, but we gotta get out of here alive first!" I yelled to him.

"I think you're gonna have to field test them now!" Tasyk said as he handed a package to me & ducked a Fireball.

"Okay, take care of Shazzam for me! I don't think I can use these from up there," I yelled as I pulled the yard long swords from the package. I held the handle of each one tightly until a soldier lunged at me, I released them quickly & concentrated. _Spin, spin!_ They started to flip like a fan! I crossed my right hand over my left one so they switched sides without hitting each before pulling them back, catching the soldier in between! As he thudded to ground I had another couple rush at me only to have Haru crush them with a load of rock!

"Thanks dude!" I yelled as I threw punches at another few. When my spinning swords hit them, they went flying backwards!

"Boom-shakalaka!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lynx & the Dalton fighting back to back, both of their fists flying. I twisted my wrists so the swords spun like chopper blades, as soon as I threw my hands forward I saw Fire Nation blood flying through the air.

"Biscuit, look out!" Haru yelled as a Fireball came flying at me! I swung one of my swords around just in time to block it!

"Anybody else feel like a Jedi Knight?" I yelled above the roar of the battle.

"Feel the force!" the Dalton yelled back. Lynx grabbed somebody & pulled him so he could yell at him before he punched him,

"Luke! I am your father!" We were fighting for our lives but it was turning into a _Star Wars_ quotes contest!

"The Force is strong with this one!" I yelled as nailed another guy with my swords.

"Will someone get this big walking carpet out of my way?" the Dalton yelled goofily. I swear the three of us are such ding dongs! Katara, Sokka, Haru, Aang, & Tasyk's probably thought we were nuts. Which we are but that's beside the point.

"YAHOOOOO! You're all clear, kid. Now let's blow this thing and go home!" Lynx bellowed in perfect Han Solo imitation.

"You must unlearn what you have learned!" the Dalton cut in.

"Laugh it up, fuzzball!" I yelled at the guy I was hitting with my swords.

"Why, you slimy, double-crossing, no-good swindler!" Lynx bellowed.

"This bucket of bolts's never gonna get us past that blockade!" the Dalton yelled as he hit another solider. Rocks came flying through the air as the men from the ranch rampaged in, chasing off the soldiers, including Zuko.

"I'll be back Avatar!" he yelled.

"Sorry dude, wrong movie!" The Dalton called at his retreating back.

"Dad!" Haru yelled.

"Haru! You're all right!" Tyro yelled as they hugged each other.

"Impressive work, you didn't really need our help," somebody said.

"The girl & those swords were most incredible, how did you do that?" someone else asked.

"What are they?" somebody asked.

"Double ended swords that are made of metal that hasn't been smelted," I replied with a grin.

"Brilliant! What do you call them?" Tyro asked.

"Uh.." I said, I hadn't thought what to name them seeing as I'd had them all of ten minutes. My mind flicked back to our comments during the battle.

"Uh..Jedis, they're Jedis."

* * *


	12. Troubles on the Horizon

**

* * *

**

Chp.12 Troubles on the Horizon

Two days had passed, we'd just rested & talked after fighting Zuko off. Then Sokka had started training the Dalton & Lynx again, Haru had started to teach me to bend, Katara was teaching Aang Waterbending & I was trying to figure out my Jedis. We were getting ready to head to Ba Sing Se, Tasyk had started out with the elk the day before but first he'd given the Dalton & Lynx weapons. Now we were ready to head out.

"Do we have everything?" Aang asked.

"Yep!"

"Alright, Yip Yip!" Aang yelled to the bison. We took off, soaring into the sky.

"Whoa!" Haru yelled.

"Are you afraid of heights too?" I asked him.

"Uh huh," he nodded nervously.

"Lie on your back & just look up, you almost forget you're in the air," Lynx called from where he sat with Katara. I could tell he was starting to like her. We were going to be flying all day so I laid back too. Pretty soon I was using Haru's stomach for a pillow, he didn't seem to mind either. It didn't take long for me to drift off to sleep.

* * *

BOOM!

"What!" I yelled as I bolted up.

"It's storming, we're trying to find shelter," Lynx called to me as Appa flew crazily. He was shielding Katara & making sure she didn't fall off. Appa flipped sideways, nearly upside down. I caught a hold of the saddle, so did Lynx, the Dalton, Katara, & Aang. Haru & Sokka weren't so lucky, they went flying off into the churning ocean below us!

"HARU!!!"I screamed while I heard Katara scream her brother's name as they disappeared in the black water.

"Haru! Sokka!" Katara & I screamed repeatedly. Appa swooped down, we didn't see them anywhere!

"Biscuit, toss me that rope!" The Dalton yelled. I threw it to him.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Keep calling them & listen for my whistle! Keep Appa low to the water!" He yelled without answering my question. He tied the rope around his waist & tightly to the saddle before diving off Appa's side.

"The Dalton!" I screamed.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Lynx yelled.

"He's saving them!" Aang yelled, "I'm going too!"

"You can't! The world can't loose you!" Katara shrieked.

"I can Waterbend, I'll be fine," Aang protested as Katara tore her own clothes off.

"What are you doing?" Aang yelled.

"This!" Katara screamed as she dove off too! She didn't have far to go, we were only about ten feet above the water at that point & we had to deal with the massive waves! Lynx pinned Aang down so he couldn't jump after Katara, we had enough people to worry about!

"Biscuit, take Appa's reins! We gotta find 'em! If lighting strikes near them, they'll be killed!" Lynx bellowed.

"Katara! Katara!" Aang was screaming from underneath Lynx.

"Haru! Sokka! Can you here me?" Lynx yelled into the storm as another thunderclap rang out.

"Down here!"

Haru's voice came from the other side of Appa. I looked over, he was swimming as strong as he could towards us, by now Appa was in the water. I slid down one of Appa's legs, clutching for dear life with one arm & holding a hand out to Haru with the other. His hand met mine, I pulled him against Appa so he could climb up. After he was on Appa's back, he held a hand out to me as I struggled to climb. I took it & he yanked me up, my feet found traction & pretty soon I was out of the water. A huge wave rocked Appa & I lost my balance. I fell forward & was about to hit Appa's back but something stopped me! Haru had caught me & had me a tight hug, he went down to his knees, shielding me the way Lynx had shielded Katara. A tower of water shot up, within a second Sokka, the Dalton & Katara were next to us.

"Yip yip!" Katara bellowed, scrambling to grab the reins. It took a while but got of the storm clouds.

"Thank goodness that's over with," Lynx sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"What time is it? How long did I sleep for?" I asked sheepishly.

"It's about six in the afternoon, you took a three hour nap!" Haru teased me.

"Well you have a comfortable stomach," I protested. He grinned & his face turned red. Suddenly I blushed too & became very interested in Momo's fur.

"Hey, I got an idea! We can do this while we're still traveling!" Lynx exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" I asked brightly, grateful for the distraction.

"Okay, we already did the dance off, let's do karaoke!" he said with a huge grin.

"You're crazy, I can't sing & how will these guys know the words?" I cried.

"The Dalton's got a book of lyrics he printed off the internet," the Dalton announced.

"Why do you have a book of lyrics?" I asked suspiciously.

"The Dalton was bored out of his mind one night," the Dalton replied. It didn't really surprise me, it was the kind of thing he'd do.

"How will they read it?" I asked.

"The Dalton printed it in six languages, including Chinese," the Dalton pointed out.

"Why?" Lynx & I asked as we roared with laughter.

"Really, really, really, really, really bored," the Dalton said.

"You're nuts," I told him.

"Yeah, so?" he said, grinning.

"Fine, dude, let me see it," Sokka said. The Dalton went to his soccer bag, pulled it out & threw it to Sokka.

"Okay," He said as he flipped through it, "I like the sound of this song, _The Start of Something New_."

"You got it," I said as I found it on my mp3 player.

"Wait, you don't want to hear him sing!" Katara protested.

"Hang on, it has to have two people sing it anyway, how about me & Katara," Lynx said eagerly. Sokka nodded his approval & Aang frowned.

"Okay, do you need the words in English? You never seemed to like _High School Musical_," I asked Lynx.

"Nah, I'm good, press play," Lynx said. "Here you go!" I said as the music started to pour from my speakers. Lynx started to sing:

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

Katara:

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities_

Both:

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

Lynx:

_Now who'd of ever thought that_

Both:

_We'd both be here tonight_

Katara:

_And the world looks so much brighter_

_With you by my side_

Both:

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

Katara:

_I know it for real_

Both:

_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

Lynx:

_I never knew that it could happen_

_Till it happened to me_

Both:

_I didn't know it before_

_But now it's easy to see_

_It's a start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_Start of something new_

The music faded out, they were both grinning. They'd moved closer & closer together through out the song.

"Okay, now it's the Dalton's turn," the Dalton cut in. I glanced at him sharply, it wasn't like him to interrupt stuff like this but then I saw the depressed look on Aang's face. Did he like Katara? That'd be trouble.

"Alright, what do you want?" I asked the Dalton.

"_Trucker Hat_," he said.

"No problem," I said, finding it & hitting play. He began to sing, miming everything the song said:

_This is the song that reminds me of my trucker hat  
That I used to wear not to block out the sun  
With a john deere logo and a stain on the back  
From where you laid me out flat one look I was done _

And all these things mean nothing to me  
When I'm with you I've got everything  
I could want and I could need  
Even Daddy would agree  
You and I were meant to be  
It's easy to see

I'll never go out of style on you  
And nothing really feels the way you do  
Nothing in the world could ever make me look as good  
When you fit me like you do

This is the verse about the Parachute pants  
That I learned to break dance in and thought I was good  
So much for believing the fat guy doesn't win  
get the girl in the end I never thought that I could

And all these things mean nothing to me  
When I'm with you I've got everything  
I could want and I could need  
Even Daddy would agree  
You and I were meant to be  
It's easy to see

I'll never go out of style on you  
And nothing really feels the way you do  
Nothing in the world could ever make me look as good  
When you fit me like you do

I'm not the perfect guy  
a little slow but I've  
Got perfect timing with you  
Got perfect timing with you  
Take a look around  
Outside the in crowd  
There ain't nothing we cant do

I'll never go out of style on you  
And nothing really feels the way you do  
Nothing in the world could ever make me look as good  
When you fit me like you do

_I'll never go out of style on you  
And nothing really feels the way you do  
Nothing in the world could ever make me look as good  
When you fit me like you do _

_I'll never go out of style on you  
And nothing really feels the way you do  
Nothing in the world could ever make me look as good  
When you fit me like you do_

_I'll never go out of style on you  
And nothing really feels the way you do  
Nothing in the world could ever make me look as good  
When you fit me like you do_

He was awesome, after all he was the one & only the Dalton.

"Nice job dude," Lynx said, he'd taken his eyes off Katara long enough to compliment the Dalton.

"Alright, my turn," I said as I flipped to the right song. There are only two or three songs I can sing with out getting really off key. The Dalton looked at my mp3 player,

"You've got to be kidding!"

"It's the only song I can sing well, I'm a great dancer I just can't sing! Play it!" I growled at him.

"Fine," he said. The opening of my favorite animes came out, _itooshii hito no tame ni!_ My mouth opened & I started to sing:

_maiagare! Suzaku MIRAKURU RA-_

_densetsu ga ugokidashite  
hontou no watashi ga hirogaru (tooku hibiku WO AI NI)  
anata ni michibikarete (mezamete-yuku tamashii)  
hikaridasu mou hitotsu no sekai_

_itooshii hito no tame ni  
ima nani ga dekiru ka na?  
kanawanai yume wa nai yo!  
massugu ni shinjite'ru_

_ten to chi no aida ni aru  
mekuru meku bouken ni muchuu (egao misete NI HAO MA)  
anata ni mimamorarete (ai wa hikaru seiza)  
omoidasu mou hitotsu no kiseki_

_isshou ichido no deai  
tamashii ni kizan de ne  
donna toki datte ai wa  
sukui da to omou kara_

_itooshii hito no tame ni  
ima nani ga dekiru ka na?  
kanawanai yume wa nai yo!  
massugu ni shinjite'ru_

_mugen e to hirake Fushigi Yuugi_

"Nice, Biscuit!" Lynx yelled.

"Thank you, thank you!" I said, bowing.

"Okay, who's up next?"

"Me," Aang said as he grabbed the lyric book. He flipped through for a minute, "Here I like this one, _Because You Live_."

"Alright, go!" I said as I switched my mp3 player to the right song & hit play. Aang's voice rang out from where he sat on Appa's head:

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know _

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killed inside  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

Poor kid. He stared at Katara the whole time, like he was trying to tell her something but her eyes were on Lynx. I could see trouble coming but there was no way to avoid it, at least not at this point.

"Okay Haru or Sokka, it's one of ya'll's turn," I told them.

"It's his!" They said together.

"Just get it over with already!" Lynx said exasperatedly.

"Alright, I'm up," Sokka said. He flipped through the lyric book,

"This one, _Juliet_."

"Okay," I hit play. Out came the song & Sokka's totally off key voice:

_Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you dance  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin'to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me _

(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance

'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

"Wow, that was really bad," Lynx said teasingly.

"Gee, thanks," Sokka retorted.

"Anytime, okay Haru, enough stalling. It's your turn," Lynx said.

"Fine," Haru said dryly as he picked up the book. He flipped through it, "I got one, _I Found a Way_."

"That's a good one," I said as it started. Haru started to sing, shockingly enough, he was fantastic!

_I never thought that it'd be so simple but  
I found a way, I found a way  
I always thought that it'd be too crazy but  
I found a way, I found a way _

If you open up your mind  
See what's inside  
It's gonna take some time, to realize  
But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find  
Over your shoulder you know that, I told you  
I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down  
So just turn around

Now that I know that anything's possible  
I found a way, I found a way  
No one can break what is so unbreakable  
I found a way, I found a way

If you open up your mind  
See what's inside  
It's gonna take some time, to realize  
But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find  
Over your shoulder you know that I told you  
I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down  
So just turn around

No one cares  
What you give  
You know you gotta live like you wanna live  
When it's time  
To be free  
You know you gotta be what you wanna be

If you open up your mind  
See what's inside  
It's gonna take some time, to realize  
But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find  
Over your shoulder you know that I told you  
I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down  
So just turn around

"That was incredible! You sounded just like Drake Bell!" I gasped.

"Thanks, I think," Haru said. "So what did your song mean?"

"Oh, it translates to:

_Fly high! Suzaku miracle, Lah..._

_The legend is beginning to unfold.  
The real me unfurls. (Distant echoes of "Wo ai ni" ...)  
...lead me to you. (Awakening spirits...)  
...begin to shine in this other world._

_For the one's I love,  
now what can't I do?  
There aren't any dreams that won't come true!  
I truly believe._

_I'm absorbed in the breath-taking adventure  
that lies between Heaven and Earth. (Smile and say "Hello")  
Watched over and protected by you (Love is the shining constellations.)  
I remember another miracle._

_A once in a lifetime encounter.  
Please engrave it on your soul. Because I think that love will  
always be our salvation._

_For the one's I love,  
now what can't I do?  
There aren't any dreams that won't come true!  
I truly believe._

_Open into infinity. Fushigi Yuugi_"

I didn't sing it, I just said it because it so doesn't sound right if it's sung in English.

"Nice, so who are the one's you love?" he asked.

"My team mostly, & now all of ya'll," I said softly. We began to move closer & closer.

"WHOA!" The Dalton suddenly yelled.

We broke apart, fast. I glanced in the direction the Dalton was staring.

Katara & Lynx were in a heavy make-out session!!!

* * *


	13. Fight & Flight

**

* * *

**

Chp.13 Fight & Flight

"KATARA! What do you think you're doing?" Sokka bellowed at his sister.

"From the looks of it, I'd say she's making out with Lynx," I said dryly.

"Shut up! Katara, stop it!" Sokka yelled as he moved forward to break them up.

"Don't even think about it, that's the first time Lynx has had a decent girl in a long while," the Dalton snarled as he flung an arm out to stop him.

"Uh, guys! The arrow on Aang's head is glowing!" Haru yelled suddenly.

"Oh crud," Sokka said, whipping his head around to look at Aang.

"That's bad, isn't it?" the Dalton asked.

"Very but what triggered it? He normally has to be really upset!" Sokka yelled.

"Wow, boys are really stupid! You've been friends for months & you still haven't figured out he likes your sister!" I pointed out sarcastically.

"Aang likes Katara?" Haru & Sokka gasped.

"DUH!" The Dalton & I yelled together.

"Whoa! Anyway, right now we have to calm Aang down or he'll rip Lynx to shreds!" Sokka warned.

"LYNX!" I yelled as I yanked him away from Katara.

"SEABISCUIT!" Lynx protested with a confused/mad look on his face that matched the one on Katara's.

"We got trouble! Apparently you just took Aang's girl!" The Dalton yelled.

"What? I'm not Aang's girl!" Katara cried.

"Uh Katara, he's going into the Avatar State! Something upset him & you're normally the one who calms him down!" Sokka yelled.

"Aang!" Katara shrieked, finally noticing what was going on. By that time we were surrounded by basically, a small tornado so it was pretty hard to hear what each other was saying. I heard the Dalton swear furiously as he got knocked forward by the wind. I got down & held tightly to the saddle, getting thrown off didn't sound like fun!

"Hurry Katara!" I screamed to her. She was saying something to Aang but I couldn't hear her, I don't think anybody but Aang could.

"Dammit!" Sokka swore as he nearly lost his grip on the saddle.

"Katara please!" Lynx yelled to her. It was obvious from his tone of voice he felt guilty. Suddenly the wind slowed & disappeared! Aang's arrow faded as he looked sadly at Katara.

"Aang I-" She said but was cut off when the young Airbender grabbed his glider, jumped off Appa & flew off into the setting sun.

"AANG!" Katara called but she got no answer. "How could I let this happen?" She said to no one in particular, covering her face with one hand.

"It's not your fault," Lynx said as he put an arm around her. She turned & began sobbing into his chest. Lynx calmly guided her back to where they had been & sat her down as she continued to sob.

"Come on," Sokka said as he grabbed Appa's reins.

"What are we doing?" Haru asked.

"We're going to find a place to camp for the night, Aang will find us," Sokka answered. He steered Appa down to the ground, we found a good clearing after a while of searching. We set up camp slowly & silently, we were all pretty depressed. Sokka & the Dalton put the tent up in case the storm came back around. I sat down beside the fire Lynx had made & pulled my knees into my chest. I grabbed my backpack & pulled my hoodie from home out, for some reason I was really cold. The whole group was in an awkward silence, we didn't have a clue what to do about Aang disappearing. It seemed logical to wait but what would happen when Aang came back? Then it hit me, what if he didn't come back?

"He'll come back," Haru said softly from behind me.

"How can you be sure?" I asked as he sat down next to me.

"I don't know, I can just feel it," he replied. I put my head on his shoulder, it just felt natural.

"I'm just worried, I guess."

"I know, we all are," Haru said, putting his arm around me. I don't know why but it felt so right, I didn't really understand it. Then again I've never had a boyfriend so I wouldn't know.

BOOM!

"What the?" Lynx bellowed as a fireball landed directly in the middle of our makeshift camp.

"Where's the Avatar?" Zuko's voice came from the top of a nearby hill.

"Not here," Sokka snarled.

"Where is he?" Zuko demanded.

"He's not here right now, leave a message after the beep. BEEP!" I yelled, this guy was really fun to annoy.

"Fine, take the girl!" Zuko shouted to his men.

Lynx & Sokka moved instantly in front of Katara, the Dalton & Haru got between them & me.

"The Water Peasant, not the Earthbender," Zuko said.

"Why do you want to kidnap her? You gotta a crush or something?" The Dalton yelled. I knew him well enough to know he wouldn't let Zuko touch Katara or me.

"No but the Avatar does, he'll come for her," Zuko said slyly as he & his men advanced.

"Okay, how did you know Aang liked Katara but I didn't?" Sokka asked furiously.

"Wow, a guy with a brain, that's shocking," I muttered as pulled out my Jedis.

"Very funny," the Dalton said over his shoulder to me.

"I try," I said as I spun my Jedis. The Dalton had the broadswords he'd gotten from Tasyk out & in a fighting position. Suddenly another bunch of soldiers stormed in, but these were riding big grey scary looking rhino things. One of them galloped directly at Katara, the rider scooped her up & pinned her arms so she couldn't bend!

"KATARA!" Lynx yelled, he tried to run to her but the massive beast spun around & hit him with its tail! He went flying through the air, ironically enough, he hit another beast & knocked the rider off before falling to the ground.

"LYNX!" I screamed, starting to sprint towards my friend. One of the things blocked me though & the rider was Zuko! He'd jumped on the one with no rider. I started to run the other way, he urged it up next to me.

"Gotcha!" He yelled, yanking me up beside him! I lost my grip on my Jedis & before I could grab them, he snatched them up!

"Let me go!" I shrieked.

"We got them! Let's go!" Zuko yelled. The massive beasts galloped away from the camp, carrying Zuko, the Firebenders, Katara & me with them!

"KATARA! SEABISCUIT!" I could hear my friends screaming our names but there was nothing they could do.

Katara & I were now prisoners of the Fire Nation!

* * *


	14. A Change in the Tide

**

* * *

**

Chp.14 A Change in the Tide

I could hear Katara swearing furiously, she was starting to flip out. I wasn't that all that freaked for some reason, I knew the Dalton & Lynx would come for us. We just had to stay alive until then.

My biggest concern at the moment was the fact that I wasn't actually on the big gray whatever it was, I was being pressed against its withers. Zuko had pinned my arms so I couldn't bend but because he had to steer the creature he could only use one arm. I sliding as it was but if he loosened his grip, I'd fall & be run over by the things behind us.

"Uh, Zuko?" I asked timidly after we gone about a mile & a half. He looked at me like I was nuts, I guess hostages don't normally ask questions when they're being carried off.

"What?" He said suspiciously.

"I don't suppose you could let me get behind you or in front of you? As it is, if you let go of me, I'm gonna hit the ground & those things will trample me," I replied worriedly. He glanced at me, I guess he thought it was a trick or something. Then he looked down beside the thing. That's when I saw my Jedis in the stirrups!

"On my honor I'm not gonna try to run away & leave you short one prisoner," I said exasperatedly. If I did get loose, there was still no way I'd be able to get out of the way of the creatures behind us.

"Alright, I'm going to keep my hold on your right arm, that way you can't get loose but you can get up behind me. If you try anything, I WILL burn you," Zuko said firmly.

"Deal," I said, silently wondering about his definition of anything.

"Okay, go," Zuko muttered as he let me go. I slid down the side but I didn't fall because of his strong grip. I kicked off the side of the creature hard, my left leg came up over its back so I was straddling it. As I was getting up, out of the corner of my eye I saw the rider behind us throw a punch, which shot out a Fireball! I screamed & tried to doge it. It caught the front of my left shoulder because I was twisted backwards! I shrieked in pain as I felt the heat.

"What the?" Zuko cried & looked back at me. His eyes widened, I couldn't read what was going through his head. Tears were streaming down my face as I barely managed to get up behind him.

Suddenly Katara screamed, my head whipped around to look at her. The rider holding her had shot a Fireball straight into her chest! I guess he'd thought he was supposed to because he'd seen them burn me but Katara's was way worse because he'd been so much closer to her!

"KATARA!" I yelled worriedly through my own tears. I could hear her rapid sobs.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Zuko bellowed furiously at both the men as he brought the animal to a halt. The other stopped theirs too.

"She was trying to escape!" the one who had hit me cried.

"& she started trying to get loose the second the other one screamed!" The one who had burned Katara protested.

"Water! Please!" Katara begged, gasping because she was having trouble breathing.

"Not a chance, Water Peasant," the man who had just been yelled at for burning her snarled & threw her roughly to the ground.

"Dammit! She can heal if she has water! Anyways you always put water on burns!" I sobbed, absolutely enraged. I knew she was in pain & so was I. Then I noticed, she hadn't moved from where she'd fallen!

"Zuko!" I choked between my sobs. "She's not moving!"

"Captain!" he yelled for one of the men in front of the group.

"Yes sir," the captain said as he rode his animal thing towards us.

"Take these two back to the fortress & throw them in the Prison Hold," Zuko ordered. For a second I thought he was talking about me & Katara. Then the captain & the rest of the other men seized the idiots who had burned us, & began dragging them in the direction we had been going, leaving Zuko, Katara & me alone. Then, without warning, Zuko jumped down & walked over to where Katara laid. He kneeled down beside her, I couldn't see what he was doing. I realized I could escape but I couldn't leave Katara behind.

"She's fainted," Zuko said, "This is very bad. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I hope not," I said, I was mad & the tears were still pouring from my eyes.

"Do you really think I'd want two girls to get hurt?" He asked me harshly.

"No," I muttered back sheepishly. He scooped Katara up as easily as if she was a baby.

"Can you steer?" He asked me.

"I think I can," I replied. "Why?"

"I'm gonna get behind you & carry her, just go where I tell you to," he answered. "You actually trust me?" I asked suspiciously. After everything I'd heard about Prince Zuko, this definitely wasn't what I expected.

"You said you wouldn't try to get free, on your honor. So yeah, I do," Zuko said as he got up behind me with Katara still in his arms. My shoulder was hurting like crazy but I took up the reins & urged the thing forward with my legs.

"We need to hurry, don't we?" I asked as we lumbered through the forest.

"Yeah, if she doesn't get medical attention fast, she might not make it," Zuko said softly.

"How far is it?" I asked worriedly.

"About another two miles," Zuko muttered, "We need to go fast."

"Hang on tight," I said with gritted teeth. My shoulder hurt really badly but I was not gonna let Lynx's new girl die.

"Why? Rhinos are not fast," Zuko replied. Rhinos? So that's what those things were called.

"Trust me, the Dalton's uncle trains racehorses, I know how to get animals to go fast," I said as I shortened the reins without putting pressure on them. I now had a two foot tail to use.

"Ha ha!" I cried, slapping the withers. My hand was flying back & forth as I alternated. With each slap the Rhino was moving faster & faster!

"Whoa!" Zuko cried. "I've never seen one of these go so fast!"

"Told you," I replied. We raced through the woods, I did everything he told me & pretty soon we arrived at a big fortress.

"Holy cow," I gaped.

"Yeah it's pretty impressive," Zuko muttered, staring at the lone figure in front of the gate. His eyes widened suddenly.

"Hello Zuzu!" a female voice called.

"Azula! What are you doing here?" Zuko spat.

"Father wants you home," the chick named Azula said icily. I've never seen anyone look as surprised as Zuko did right then.

"What?" he gasped clearly dumbfounded. He slid off the Rhino & gently laid Katara across its back. He strode towards the strange girl. I could see some similarities in them & was wondering if they were related.

"Are you serious? Father wants me to come home?" Zuko asked.

"Yes & no," Azula said slyly. I sensed something in her voice, I didn't trust her.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked suspiciously.

"Yes, he wants you home, just not in the way you're thinking," Azula said. "I'm here to take you & Uncle Iroh back, as prisoners. You are never going to get your throne, I'm going to be the next ruler."

"You're joking?" Zuko yelled, his voice unnaturally high.

"Nope, now are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to force you, Zuzu?" Azula snarled. Zuko's expression completely changed. He had been starting to look really depressed but the second she said 'Zuzu' it had morphed into sheer rage. In one motion it was like he had a bonfire in his hands.

"I told you not to call me that!" He bellowed as he shot it at her. She barely managed to dodge it.

"Impressive, has Uncle taught you to do this yet?" She swung one arm out, then the other, passing between them was something that looked like lightning! As she threw her hand forward to shoot it at Zuko, an old man appeared out of nowhere & deflected it so it hit the fortress!.

"No I haven't," he told her firmly before throwing her back into the gate.

"Come on Zuko," he said as he turned to the prince.

"Thank you, Uncle," Zuko said softly.

"No problem," Iroh replied firmly.

"No one does that to our princess," a voice came from the direction of the fortress. At least 30 men stood there, all Firebenders!

"You will pay for what you have done," one of them said furiously. Zuko & Iroh both took up fighting stances. Zuko looked at me.

"Get the Water Peasant somewhere safe! If she's a healer like you said, find a stream & roll her into it! Her wounds should heal!" I grabbed my Jedis out of the stirrup & leapt off the Rhino.

"Not a chance, I promised I wasn't gonna leave you!" I yelled as I moved into my fighting position.

"You're going to let her die?" Zuko asked as the men began to charge.

"No!" I said haughtily. I switched both my Jedis to my left hand & raised my right one to my lips. I whistled the Siren, a really loud high-pitched call that could mean anything. Right now it would mean the Dalton & Lynx could find me, if they could hear it. If they'd been following us, they would be able to, then they could save Katara. I switched my Jedis back into both hands. When the charging men were about ten feet away, I dropped them with my hands & caught them with my Earthbending. _Spin spin spin spin spin spin spin spin!_ They began to flip like a propeller on an airplane, smooth & steady. I was surprising myself. As the Fireballs started flying I used my left one primarily as a shield to deflect them & I used my right one to attack. Blood was flying through the air; I felt my skin get singed & burned in a few new places. I heard a sharp whistle, Lynx! _Biscuit, where are you? I hear a fight going on!_ I wasn't sure I could answer him without getting myself killed but I'd have to try! I pulled my right Jedi into my hand & caught it. Then I threw it up in the air, mimicking a baton move Nora had showed me how to do a long time ago. I kept using the left one as a shield as I whistled with my right hand. _I'm fighting with Z-U-K-O, not against him! Don't attack him! K-A-T-A-R-A is hurt! You gotta save her!_ It took a minute to whistle all that but I had to make it clear to them. I started flipping my right Jedi again, that's when I noticed it. There were 30 of them & only 3 of us but we were winning! A really powerful Fireball from Zuko wiped out the last of them!

"Come on!" He bellowed as he ran & jumped on the Rhino, Iroh hot on his heels. _Never mind!_ I whistled as I followed them. _Send the siren again & I'll find you!_ Lynx's sharp whistle answered me.

"Head towards that whistle!" I yelled to Zuko as I leapt up behind him, half surprised the Rhino could hold so many people.

"Right!" Zuko said as he cradled Katara in his arms. The man named Iroh had the reins, he urged the Rhino into its lumbering gallop.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked worriedly.

"I hope so," Zuko said shortly. We rode about another hundred yards.

"WHAT IN THE HECK? Lynx's voice suddenly came from beside us. The Rhino stopped & turned to face him.

"Okay, what is going on Seabiscuit?" the Dalton said furiously.

"Never mind that, Katara needs water, NOW!" I said firmly as I slid off the Rhino's back.

"What happened?" the Dalton demanded.

"Later," Lynx said as he took Katara from Zuko.

"Where's everybody else?" I asked.

"Waiting on Aang," Lynx said as he carried Katara away from us.

"Where's he going?" the Dalton asked, pointing at Lynx.

"I'm looking for a stream, Biscuit said she needs water," Lynx called.

"Okay, you do that." The Dalton yelled to him before turning to Zuko, "Now what's the deal? You kidnap the girls & you bring them back, one unconscious & the other one's burned."

"It wasn't his fault," I said as I started examining my burns, some of them were worse than I thought but I'd be okay, "some of the men he was with went crazy."

"If Biscuit says it, I'll believe but get out of here before Lynx gets back," the Dalton muttered.

"Wait a second, I promised I wouldn't leave him," I muttered.

"Oh no, you didn't say on your honor did you?" the Dalton groaned & covered his face with one hand.

"Uh huh," I mumbled.

"Why?" the Dalton growled grumpily.

"He wasn't going to believe me otherwise, so I said it," I muttered defensively.

"Was she really that stupid?" the Dalton asked Zuko.

"Yeah but why's it such a big problem, I thought honor was only really important in the Fire Nation," Zuko replied.

"Did I miss something?" Iroh asked sounding confused.

"Yes," we said in one voice.

"Where we're from, if you say on your honor you can't break your word, no matter what," I said sheepishly.

"Oh, so it's really important to you?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, okay dude, you're gonna have to come with us. I'm not letting her go off on with some random guy," the Dalton said, being serious for once.

"Wait! Why are you making decisions, it's up to Lynx," I pointed out.

"He's preoccupied with Katara, he almost lost it when you said she was hurt," the Dalton replied.

"Oh, okay. Welcome to the group Zuko," I said brightly.

"You're kidding, the Avatar's never going to let me travel with him," Zuko said.

"We actually don't know where the Avatar is," the Dalton mumbled.

"I'm up here!" Aang's voice came from above us. We looked up, there he was, sitting at the top of a tree.

"I saw the whole thing, after what you tried to do for Katara, you're more than welcome to travel with us." He said, I could tell by his voice that he really meant it. Zuko looked taken aback but he nodded.

"Alright, I'll join you, only if Uncle can too."

"Of course, somebody's got to teach me Firebending eventually," Aang said.

Iroh nodded, "It would be an honor to teach the Avatar."

"Okay, I guess we're joining you," Zuko said like he couldn't believe it. Things had changed, the hunter was now on our side.

* * *


	15. Welcome to Ba Sing Se

**

* * *

**

Chp.15 Welcome to Ba Sing Se

Two days, 43 insults, 11 arguments, & six punches later we were all on Appa's back on the way to Bai Sing Se. Two members from the Water Tribe, a member of the Earth Kingdom, the Avatar, two ex-members of the Fire Nation, a lemur, & three kids from another world. All in all, a very strange combination.

Lynx & Katara, now fully healed, were spending all their time together, much to the despair of Aang. The Dalton & Sokka were getting along surprisingly well with Iroh who had asked us to call him Uncle. I was hanging out with Haru & Zuko, two of the hottest guys I've ever met in my life, so I was really happy. Aang was the only one who didn't seem to be in a good mood but he spent all his time steering & playing with Momo so it was hard to tell.

Haru, Zuko & I had been swapping stories of stupid things we'd done. Now we were playfully debating who was the dumbest. They both thought it was me, I was voting for Zuko. One time he'd managed to fall down the stairs, walk into a wall, spill water all over his uncle & fall off the ship in the course of five minutes. I, on the other hand, had been on a mission at soccer camp with Casino & Scooter. I got completely separated, lost, fell in the lake & ended up in the Tigers camp. That was really bad because the Tigers love most of the Strikers but hate me. Another ten minutes & it was clear there was no way I'd win.

"Okay okay! I give up! I'm the dumb one!"

"Finally she admits it," Zuko said teasingly.

"Very funny," I said, cracking up at the expression on his face.

"Thank you," he replied as he broke down too. Pretty soon all three of us were roaring with laughter.

I was really surprised Zuko was so cool. After everything I'd heard about him, I expecting a guy who would steal a doll from a four-year-old girl but we were getting along really well.

"So where did you come up those swords, I think you called them Jedis?" Zuko asked.

"I invented them," I said proudly.

"How do you control them?" he asked sounding confused.

"They're unsmelted metal & she's an Earthbender," Haru explained.

"I'm still trying to figure them out," I muttered with a shrug. "& I'm clueless at bending too."

"Didn't your parents find you a master?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know," I said sheepishly.

"Know what?" he said suspiciously.

"Lynx, the Dalton & me, uh.. we're not from this world," I muttered. No one else looked surprised, I guess the Dalton or Sokka had told Uncle Iroh.

"Uhhhhh, uh uh uh," Zuko stuttered. "Then what world are you from? The Spirit World? Are you ghosts? AH! GHOSTS!" Zuko screamed & cowered away from me.

"Ghosts? Dude this ain't _Danny Phantom_," the Dalton pointed out sarcastically.

"We're not ghosts, we're just not from this world," I said firmly.

"Alright, alright," Zuko said as he calmed down. I rolled my eyes.

"Smoke ahead, Fire Nation!" Sokka suddenly yelled.

"We're nearing Ba Sing Se, it's surrounded by troops. I don't know how we'll get in," Uncle Iroh said worriedly. Aang steered Appa to the ground out of site.

"What if we found those badger moles again?" Sokka suggested.

"That's an idea, how do you recommend we do that?" Katara asked sarcastically, "The idea of going underground didn't work all that great last time."

"Right, okay any other plans?" Sokka asked. I thought for a minute, but the Dalton came up with something first.

"Okay, the Dalton's got an idea. The best hiding place is in plain sight, right?"

"Yeah," Lynx said, it was a strategy he used a lot.

"What if we faked the Avatar's capture & said he had to be taken to Ba Sing Se on the Fire Lord's orders?"

"That might just work," Lynx said thoughtfully.

"How would that work? It'd be way too risky!" Katara protested.

"What about me & Uncle? It's not like we can hide because we're on a ton of wanted posters," Zuko said.

"What if we stole some Firebenders' armor? Those helmets don't show your face," I tossed out.

"I'm too fat to be a Fire Nation soldier," Uncle Iroh muttered.

"No you're not," Katara said comfortingly.

"Yes he is," Zuko answered, Katara glared at him.

"Dang I wish Nora was here, she could disguise him easy, that girl is a wiz with make-up," I muttered under my breath.

"That friend of yours would come in handy," Lynx said as he looked at me.

I nodded & tried to think of what she would do. Probably try repeatedly to make out with Zuko but I shook that thought out of my head. I started humming, sometimes it helps me think, after a moment it hit me what I was humming! The MASH theme song! I thought for a second.

"We'll pull a Klinger!" I yelled out of the blue.

"WHAT?" Lynx & everyone asked. They'd been debating what our other options were.

"I got it, can you get kicked out of the Fire Nation army for being crazy?" I asked Iroh.

"Yes," he replied looking totally lost, so did everyone else.

"Alright ya'll, I got a plan," I said with a grin.

"Would you mind telling us what it is?" Aang asked teasingly. I started to tell them.

"Okay, here's what we do. We do what the Dalton suggested: fake the Avatar's capture. We're going to have to steal some Fire Nation armor & a couple other things. First thing we do is hobble Appa & put a rope around his neck, same thing with Aang except the rope around the neck part. But its gonna be special rope, we cut it & loosely sew it back together so if necessary they can break free. The rest of us are disguised as soldiers transporting the Avatar. Uncle Iroh is going to have a dress on-"

"WHAT!" Zuko cut me off.

"Trust me, he's going have a really bad make-up job & a wig, no one will recognize him but he won't look like a women. We'll say he's a solider trying to get out of the army by wearing dresses," I finished with a laugh.

"Like Klinger on MASH!" Lynx said, "& my mom said the only thing that show did was ridicule the government."

"So is this what we're going to do?" Aang asked.

"Let's vote," Sokka suggested. Everyone's hand went up, Zuko looked furious but his was up too.

"Alright it's settled then," Aang said, "Let's start getting what we need!"

It took us a week to "borrow" everything we needed. In the meantime: Katara helped Aang with his Waterbending & spent a lot of time with Lynx, we caught them making out more than once. Haru helped me with my Earthbending & Zuko taught me a bunch of stuff with my Jedis. I was getting better with both, not good but better. Sokka, with Iroh's help, kept training the Dalton & Lynx for combat. Now we were getting ready, Appa was giving me a hard time about tying him up. Suddenly Lynx noticed something.

"Hey! The moon's really close to the sun, what's going on?"

"It's an eclipse! We won't need to go through with the plan! Firebenders loose all their power during an eclipse!" Iroh yelled excitedly. I guess he wasn't too happy about the dress thing.

"We need to hurry, we'll have a lot to cover in a few minutes!" Sokka cried & started throwing things on Appa's back. Haru & I raised the ground under our supplies, including the stolen armor, & dumped it onto Appa. (Not the ground, just the supplies.)

"Okay, everybody get on!" Aang yelled as he flew to Appa's head. The moon was almost in front of the sun now.

"We're all here!" Katara yelled.

"Yip yip!" Aang bellowed & Appa shot into the air. We flew faster than we've ever flown before, we were half way there before the moon was half in front of the sun.

"Holy crap!" The Dalton bellowed from his position of holding the supplies down. I was starting to loose my grip a little bit, Appa was going that fast. I felt an arm around me, I glanced up expecting to see Haru but it was Zuko. I instantly started blushing, who wouldn't? He grinned at me.

"Sorry but I can't let you fall off." I just smiled back.

"We're here!" Sokka yelled as we shot over the walls & into the Earth Kingdom capital. Applause was coming from every direction as we landed. A female voice rang out over the sound,

"Welcome Avatar! We've been waiting for you!"

* * *

The next morning I woke up in a glorious king-sized bed in the palace feeling stuffed but happy. After arriving we had gone to this HUGE welcome feast & we met Empress Nariko, the Earth Kingdom's ruler. It was pretty awesome, but I didn't like Nariko much, she looks like Jessica Simpson with black hair. Yuck. The boys were all pretty much drooling. I don't know who was madder, me or Katara. Lynx is going to be in huge trouble if he keeps going slack jawed every time he sees Nariko. I might kill Haru, I've never seen him so out of it. He was acting like an idiot! I stared up at the beautiful designs on the ceiling. It was a pattern of diamonds. At the top of the diamond it was a black turtle with two snakes on its back; on the right & down a little bit it was a blue dragon; at the bottom it was a red bird; on the left it was a white tiger. I'd seen that design somewhere but I couldn't think where.

"Seabiscuit, you awake?" Katara's voice came from across the room where her bed was.

"Yeah, just checking out the pattern on ceiling," I answered with a yawn.

"Where do think we go to get some breakfast?" she muttered.

"I don't know, we better wake the boys first," I said as I sat up. Lynx & the Dalton had to room to the left of ours, Sokka & Haru were across the hall, Zuko & Iroh were on our right, Aang had a room to himself. He'd wanted to stay with Sokka but Nariko insisted. Poor kid.

"Alright, let's get dressed," Katara said as she hopped out of bed. We looked all over the room, we couldn't find our clothes anywhere! The servants had given us nightclothes but we couldn't wear them outside our rooms, they were skintight & pretty low cut! Neither one of us would wear those in front of the boys!

"What could have happened to them?" Katara said exasperatedly. Suddenly there was a knock on the door & a female voice,

"Lady Katara, Lady Seabiscuit, are you awake?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked suspiciously, the Dalton's a mastermind with fake voices.

"The Empress has ordered new clothes for you, we have some for you & while you are eating breakfast in the dining hall, your closets will be stocked," the voice answered.

"That's not necessary, we just need our old clothes," Katara said worriedly.

"We cannot go against the Empress's orders," the voice replied. Katara looked like she was going to protest but I cut her off.

"Please bring them in." Katara glared at me as the door opened.

"Hey, this stuff is probably gonna make Lynx drool if it's anything like those pajamas, be happy," I told her with a laugh as two servants laid six outfits on the bed.

"Please choose the one's you want for now, the others will be added to the ones going in your closets," one said.

"Thanks," I said as they left.

"Whoa!" we gasped as we looked at the clothes. Those things were nice & they weren't all dresses! YAY! I looked them over, there was a beautiful black tunic with pink trim & it actually didn't look really girly! It was short-sleeved & the skirt part came to my ankles.

"Dibs!" I said as I picked it up.

"Fine, I want this one," Katara picked up a long purple dress with a V-neck. We changed quickly & talked about how great we looked while we did our hair. Katara braided hers & I put mine in a pony-tale before stepping into our knee-high boots.

"Alright, I'll wake up Lynx & the Dalton, then I'll get Aang, you get the others," Katara said as we left our room.

"You got it," I said with an evil grin, this was gonna be fun. I went into Zuko's room & started poking his head.

"Wakey wakey, eggs & bakey!" After about 3 seconds he bolted upright & punched his arm out, nailing me in the chest & sending me flying into the wall!

"Good morning to you too," I growled.

"Oh crud, I'm sorry Seabiscuit!" He yelped as he scrambled out of bed & held out a hand. "Are you alright?"

"I think so, next time Katara can wake you up," I muttered as I rubbed the back of my head where it had collided with the wall before letting him pull me to my feet. I staggered slightly, I'd hit it pretty hard. Zuko put a hand on my shoulder to steady me. Iroh's voice rang out.

"Well, well, what's going on?"

"Zuko threw me into the wall," I said innocently.

"It was an accident!" Zuko protested but he was smiling. That's when I noticed he didn't have a shirt, WOW! I went totally brain-dead for a minute but I managed to pull myself together.

"Okay, I'm gonna go wake up Haru & Sokka, you guys get dressed & head for the dinning hall. We'll meet you there," I said as I walked out of the room in a daze. I went into Haru's room, walked over to his bed & yanked his covers off.

"GOOD MORNING!"

"Ahhhhhh! Seabiscuit!" Haru yelped & struggled to cover himself, he wasn't wearing a shirt either. I was having a very good morning!

"Come on you," I said, "time for breakfast."

"Right, could you leave so I can get dressed?" Haru asked worriedly while Sokka laughed.

"You're no fun," I said as I walked out the door & down the hall to the dining hall.

"What took you so long?" Katara asked as I sat down.

"I was enjoying myself," I said with a grin. She got it, Lynx sleeps with no shirt too.

"Ah, hello Lady Katara, Lady Seabiscuit," Nariko said as she entered the room, gracefully swishing her dress.

"Good morning, you know you can just call me Seabiscuit," I said dryly. I don't deserve be called a lady, I'm a tomboy.

"Alright then, Seabiscuit. Well you have a visitor," Nariko snapped her fingers. A teenage dude came into the room.

"Tasyk!" I yelled happily as I leaped up to hug him, "You made it here okay?"

"Yeah, probably wouldn't have if it wasn't for Shazzam, that elk is smarter than I am," he replied with a laugh.

"I don't doubt it," I said teasingly, he just grinned back.

"Hey everybody," Lynx said as he came in.

"Tasyk!" Haru cried excitedly.

"Nice to see you all again," Tasyk said easily.

"Good, now you're all here!" Nariko interrupted & motioned for us all to sit down.

"I have arranged for the Avatar, Haru & Seabiscuit to train with our best Earthbending master everyday after breakfast. Lynx, the Dalton, Zuko & Sokka are free to train with any of our martial arts masters. I would like Iroh & Katara to help with the advising of our troops, not actually fighting yet. I know you both have fought great wars before," Nariko said firmly & gave us a look that clearly said we had no choice.

"Your Eminence, I believe Seabiscuit has some weapons that might interest you," Katara said suddenly. I glanced at her, like the Empress would want to see my Jedis.

"Oh really, Seabiscuit run & fetch them," Nariko ordered.

"Yes your Eminence," I said flatly & rolled my eyes as I raced back to our room & pulled them out of their sheaths. I ran back in & held them out for her to see.

"I've seen double bladed swords before, not very impressive," Nariko said, glaring at me. I felt my face flush,

"Let's go outside & I'll show you," I said firmly.

"A single person exhibition isn't very entertaining, now if you would be willing to fight someone…" her voice trailed off but the challenge was clear.

"Deal," I snarled, I do not down from a challenge.

"SEABISCUIT!" Lynx said exasperatedly.

"I'm doing it," I said furiously. "I never back down from a challenge!"

"Alright, to the arena!" Nariko said as she strode out of the room. I followed her, clutching my Jedis so tight my knuckles were turning white.

Within half an hour I was alone in a stone arena except for a lone figure at the other end. The crowd was cheering & I had a feeling it wasn't for me. Nariko's voice rang out over the rest,

"In the Western corner, a wench from the Avatar's group, Seabiscuit!" The crowd was silent except for Lynx, the Dalton, Katara, Sokka, Aang, Zuko, Haru, Iroh & Tasyk. Nariko's voice rang out again.

"In the Eastern corner, the leader of the Freedom Fighters!" She paused for a second as the roars grew deafening but I heard Katara, Sokka, & Aang gasp. Then Nariko continued.

"JET!"

* * *


	16. Airplane

**

* * *

**

Chp.16 Airplane

"Now at the sound of the gong, begin fighting! Last one standing wins!" Nariko yelled over the roaring of the crowd.

"WHAT?" Lynx & Haru bellowed.

"She planned this! Seabiscuit's gonna die!" Katara screamed.

"Don't count on it!" I called to her, I could now see the dude named Jet. He was about 16, freakishly tall & wearing the stupid, 'I'm the greatest thing on the planet' smirk. Yeah he looked tough but fortunately I know all the tricks to dealing with conceited guys, after all I spend all my time hanging out with them. Suddenly a gong rang out & Jet's two swords went up.

"Hmm, when Nariko said I'd be fighting a girl from the Avatar's group, I figured he meant Katara," he growled. "I am going to win her back."

"Not gonna happen, Airplane, she's Lynx's girl now," I said firmly as the wheels started turning. If he liked Katara it wouldn't be hard to get inside his head.

"Who's Lynx?" Jet demanded. A harsh voice came from the crowd.

"Are you gonna talk or fight?"

"Lynx is my best friend & way better looking than you, now you gonna fight or what?"

"You little slut, I'm gonna kill you!" Apparently I'd struck a nerve. He twisted his swords so they hooked together at the point & he began to whip them in circles.

"See, my swords are special, it takes a master to handle them," he said as he got closer & closer, trying to intimidate me & failing miserably.

"Cute trick, Airplane, but here's what mine can do," I declared, unable to keep the pride out of my voice. I spread my arms to the side so my Jedis were slightly in front of me & dropped the swords.

"Hit the ground?" Jet asked sarcastically as I let them fall a little longer than normal for effect. Suddenly I caught them with my Earthbending & they started to spin. I raised my right arm over my head so everyone could see I wasn't touching them, I kept the left one spinning in front of me as a shield in case he tried anything sneaky. Jet suddenly ran at me, unhooking his swords & when he got close he tried to use the hooks to catch my shielding Jedi. Bad move, I threw my Jedi into the air & it took his swords with it. I flipped it as fast as I could in the air & his swords went flying into the stands.

"Still want to fight me, Airplane?" I asked, sounding bored on purpose. This guy really was pathetic. For an answer he put his hands to his lips & made a bird noise. Eight other teenagers came racing into the arena, the coward had called for reinforcements!

"Yeah I do," Jet growled as the others brandished their weapons at me.

"Oh that's low," Zuko's voice cut in as a fireball came flying over my head.

"You want to fight me, Jet? Okay let's fight," Katara cried. I kept my Jedis spinning as a shield as I looked back. Zuko & Katara had already jumped down into the arena with Haru, Sokka, Lynx, the Dalton, Aang & Tasyk hot on their heels. When he landed next to Zuko, Haru pulled the Earth at his feet up & stood in an attack position. Zuko had his fists at the ready, Lynx's nunchucks were out, the Dalton's broadswords were over his head & Sokka had his machete ready to swing. Katara pulled water out of a barrel beside them & curled it into a ball, looking much like a viper waiting to strike. Tasyk was all set to fight & Aang's staff was in front of him. The Freedom Fighters were going down. I turned to look at Jet, he looked shocked but he yelled.

"Take them!" A guy about my height lunged at me with a dagger, I stabbed one of my Jedis into the ground, raised my right arm & flipped my palm out. I flipped sideways & cartwheeled over the invisible force field that was created by my Earthbending, narrowly escaping his blade.

"You don't know how to fight back," he snarled at me, "You just know how to run." I whipped my right arm up & left the Jedi sticking in the ground. I pulled a mass of rock up easily & was about to drop it on him when something hit me in the back of the head. Then I knew no more.

* * *

When I came to I instantly knew something was wrong. My head was on Zuko's shoulder, there was something cutting into my torso, & it felt extremely drafty. I glanced down as best as I could, my clothes had been changed, I didn't want to think about who had changed them, I was wearing my underclothes. The reason I could hardly move was I was tied to a tree, ropes wound across my chest & stomach so tightly they were cutting me.

"Seabiscuit! We were starting to worry you wouldn't wake up," Haru said, I was between him & Zuko.

"What happened?" I asked, wishing I could rub my head where I'd been hit.

"Well, after he knocked you out, that idiot called for even more reinforcements, enough to capture all of us," Zuko growled.

"Nariko let them take us?" I gasped.

"Not exactly, she wouldn't let them take Aang or Tasyk. 'The Avatar must learn Earthbending!' & she said she didn't want to lose her best blacksmith," Haru explained. "Then they changed your & Katara's clothes, she was out too."

"Man, I'm sorry, this is all my fault," I muttered & I was blushing.

"No Seabiscuit, it isn't, I mentioned the Jedis," Katara's voice came from the other side of Haru.

"Yeah but if she'd listened to me like she's supposed to," Lynx's voice said, he was next to Katara.

"Shut it Lynx," Zuko said, it sounded like they'd been discussing this before I'd woken up.

"Where are we?" I asked abruptly.

"Jet's forest," Sokka said from the other side of Zuko.

"That's right," Jet said as he appeared suddenly. "Your prison cells are ready. Get the two Earthbenders & the Fire Nation bastard!" He called to his men.

One came forward & cut the ropes binding us to the tree but ropes still criss-crossed around me, pinning my arms to my sides & trapping my legs. The guy who had cut me loose started to drag me across the floor on my stomach by the ropes on my back.

"Wait," Jet said suddenly. I couldn't see what he did but it obviously meant something, the guy pulled me up & held me fast so I couldn't move. Jet reached his hands out towards me, I knew what he was going to do but there was nothing I could do about it. He ran his hands all over me excessively, I had a feeling he was doing it mostly to piss off the boys but he was smiling. I could see the look of rage on Haru's face & I could imagine Zuko's. A moment later he stepped back.

"Alright put these three & the three boys in cells, but put the Waterbender in my room & tie her to the bed."

"You bastard!" Sokka yelled.

"Oh shut up, Sokka," Jet said as he walked off with the boy carrying Katara behind him.

"LYNX!" She screamed.

"KATARA!" Lynx, the Dalton & Sokka yelled after her as they were carried in the opposite direction. The guy that was holding me threw me over his shoulder & followed them. A few minutes later we reached what looked like an old Fire Navy ship & were carried inside. I was thrown in a room with Haru & Zuko, before the metal door was shut & locked.

"Why are we on an old Fire Navy ship?" Haru asked.

"Because Earth nor Fire will get you out!" a voice from outside yelled, "If you behave yourselves, we have instructions to untie you tomorrow!" Then it faded away, they weren't even going to guard the door.

"Fat chance," Zuko muttered & pulled a dagger out of his clothes with his teeth.

"Impressive," I said as he cut himself loose, then me, then Haru.

"Why didn't you use that earlier?" Haru asked grumpily.

"Because I wouldn't have been able to free you guys before they tackled me," Zuko said simply.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked as I examined our new home. No windows, no water, no food.

"Nothing, if we escape who knows what he'll do to Katara," Zuko said grimly.

"Good point but after a while he may get bored & decide to do something to Seabiscuit," Haru said miserably as he stared at the floor. Suddenly he threw his arms around me & pulled me close. I saw Zuko look the other way as Haru tilted my chin up. He was searching my eyes, looking for a signal I guess. I smiled at him. That was what he was waiting for. His lips met mine.

* * *

The next morning I woke up feeling extremely dizzy & nauseous. When I sat up the room started spinning. I was lying in a heap in one corner of the room & a blanket had been wrapped around me.

"What happened this time?" I asked, once again I couldn't remember much of anything.

"I have no idea," Haru said, worry clear in his voice.

"You went berserk," Zuko said as he walked towards me.

"Berserk how?" I asked. He looked unsure of how to answer as he knelt beside me. I leaned against him.

"Never mind, I don't think I want to know."

"You probably need to, I think it was my fault. I kissed you, then you went crazy & got really sick. You had a fever & kept running into the walls," Haru muttered. He wouldn't look at me.

Great, once again I screwed it up with a totally awesome guy, typical. I started trying to think back, something important was in the back of my mind.

"Hey, you said Airplane took me & Katara away to change our clothes right?" I asked as it came to the front of my mind.

"Yeah.." Haru said, finally meeting my gaze.

"I'll bet anything he gave us an aphrodisiac! I've read about it in manga books, it makes girls go crazy." I said triumphantly. Zuko's face contorted with rage.

"Maybe but you're probably right, which means Katara went crazy too & she's with him! I swear I am going to kill that bastard."

"What's an aphrodisiac?" Haru asked confusedly as he sat down next to me.

"You don't want to know," I said as I switched from leaning against Zuko to leaning against Haru. I know it seems like I'm messing with their feelings but I do the exact same thing with the Strikers except the kissing thing, its just normal for me.

"We gotta get out of here," Haru growled.

"Yeah, we got to bust out the others too," I pointed out, "& the sooner the better."

"Yeah but how? This place is inescapable unless you have blasting jelly or something like that," Zuko said flatly.

"Hmm, I got an idea. I'm glad Lynx isn't here, he wouldn't like this. Those goons are coming back today, we got to be ready when they get here," I said with total confidence in my voice.

"Hey scum! We've got breakfast for you!" a voice from outside yelled, sounding still kind of far away.

"That was fast, okay Seabiscuit what do we need to do?" Haru asked hurriedly. I pushed myself to my feet, the room was still spinning but I was going to have to put on a good performance to get us out of here.

"Zuko give me that knife," I ordered. He handed it to me.

"Good, when I say now, you guys have to start yelling no & freaking out, okay?" I bent down with the knife in hand & made several swipes at the back of my calf. As the blood started to flow out I pushed the inside of one of my wrists up against the cuts.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zuko demanded quietly so the approaching guards wouldn't hear.

"Trust me," I growled as I switched wrists, the first one now drenched in blood. I waited a minute, "Okay, I just slit my wrists, now's when you freak out!" Zuko & Haru both nodded, that would get the goons in so we could get out!

"SEABISCUIT! NO!" Haru obediently bellowed.

"WHY DID YOU SLIT YOUR WRISTS? HELP SOMEONE! WE NEED BANDAGES!" Zuko yelled hysterically. We heard the guards outside scrambling for the door, I guess Airplane wanted us alive. I fake swayed, which wasn't all that hard, & fell to the floor as the door swung open. There were lots of hysterical cries above me but I couldn't look up without giving it away. Suddenly a fireball filled the room, Zuko had torched them!

"Okay Seabiscuit, you can get up," Haru said & held out his hand. I took it & was hauled to my feet.

"Great, now let's get the others!" I tried to walk through the door & promptly crashed into the wall.

"You're still feeling the affects of the aphrodisiac, aren't you?" Zuko asked worriedly as he picked up the keys. I nodded at him, which caused me to sway again.

"Come on," Haru said & turned so his back was to me, "I'll carry you."

"Thanks Haru," I said as I climbed on piggyback style & slid my arms around his neck. We went out the door, it was still dark outside. We stumbled around for a few minutes, but we found Lynx's cell.

"Dude! How did you guys get out?" the Dalton asked us as Sokka led the way to the tree house.

"& what's wrong with Seabiscuit?" Sokka asked.

"Never mind that, we gotta find Katara," Lynx said frantically.

It really didn't surprise me because he'd gotten so attached to Katara but you have no idea how bad it hurt. Sokka & Zuko looked shocked & I couldn't see Haru's face, but what truly shocked me was that the Dalton hadn't seemed to have noticed. I had no idea Lynx getting together with Katara would have meant the boys would forget me.

"Wait a minute, Seabiscuit's really sick, why don't I take her back to the city while you guys rescue Katara?" Haru suggested.

"Fine, whatever, we have to hurry," Lynx said without even looking at Haru. Zuko turned around & nodded before hurrying after them.

"Zuko, wait!" I cried. He stopped & looked back at me.

"Yeah?"

"Please, come back safe & if you can, bring back my Jedis," I asked.

"No problem," Zuko said with a smile as he took off after Lynx.

"& bring back those idiots safe," I whispered. Haru turned & started walking in the direction of Ba Sing Se. After a minute he stopped.

"Hey can we talk for a second?" His voice was heavy.

"Sure," I said uncertainly & let go of him, sitting down next to a tree. He settled down next to me.

"You really like Lynx don't you?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, he's my best friend," I said instantly, "& he's the captain of the Strikers, of course I like him."

"I mean you really _like_ him," Haru said, stressing like. I couldn't figure out what he was talking about, but the look on his face gave me a clue.

"You mean is he my boyfriend or do I want him to be?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Yeah," Haru muttered, staring at the ground.

"There's only one guy I'm interested in right now," I said softly.

"& he's in your world, isn't he?" Haru asked miserably.

I shook my head & a tiny glimpse of hope appeared on Haru's face.

Maybe I hadn't messed it up this time.

The sun appeared on the horizon & the stars began to fade.

"I'm talking to him."

* * *


	17. The Changing Wind

**

* * *

**

Chp.17 The Changing Wind

"Are you serious?" Haru asked hopefully.

"Of course I am, I'm crazy about you," I whispered. He leaned towards me.

"How sweet, sorry to break up the love scene," a voice said from somewhere above us. My head snapped up.

"Can't you find someone else to bother Airplane?"

"No, I like bothering you, you're almost as hot as Katara," Jet said as he jumped down. "Now Haru, you're going to get away from her & head back to the city while I have some fun," Jet ordered coldly.

"Not about to happen," Haru said as he leapt to his feet. I tried to stand but I was so dizzy it was hard. Haru moved between Airplane & me.

"You are not going to get your hands on her like you did Katara."

"Actually, I didn't do anything to Katara. She's a Waterbending Master & a healer, so her body rejected the drugs I gave her to make her want me." Jet said sounding extremely disappointed. "So I figured I'd have some fun with your girl."

"There's the problem, I'm his girl. So why would I want to have anything to do with you?" I pointed out sharply. Haru glanced back at me with a look of pure amazement.

"You're my girl?"

"Of course, unless you don't want me to be," I answered easily. My vision was starting to clear, not just my eyes but my heart too. Suddenly a stream of water shot overhead. It hit Airplane & knocked him into the massive tree behind him.

"Not again!" He yelled furiously as Katara proceeded to freeze him to it.

"Yes, again," Katara said, her voice as cold as the ice she used. Her arms flew gracefully as she controlled the water, the purple fabric of her dress hugging her skin tightly.

"Hey, how'd you get that back?" I asked.

"My clothes, stole them. I got yours too," Katara replied. As she finished bending she pulled my tunic out of the bag around her shoulders. She threw it to me easily & I pulled it on over my clothes.

"Thanks!" I said.

"No problem, now what are we going to do? I'm not staying in the palace with that brat Nariko," Katara said flatly.

"You don't have to," a deep voice said from across the clearing.

"Who are you?" Zuko demanded. He'd returned with Katara followed by Lynx, the Dalton & Sokka.

"Well, let us just say I have to apologize for my little sister. I was away with the troops & left her in charge. I am Emperor Amiboshi," the voice said. Now I could see the speaker, apparently good looks ran in the family, I nearly swooned at the sight. He was astride one of the weird Emu/Ostrich things. There were several others of the creatures with him, most without riders, among them stood Alaska, Ryder & Shazzam!

"My sister informed me of where to find you, I am sorry for the trouble she caused. When I am away she is able to be an empress & have absolute authority but when I am here she has no power. She will not bother you again." Amiboshi said bowing his head slightly.

"No worries," Lynx said, the relief coming through loud & clear.

"Right, well the Avatar has been very worried about you. Shall we return to the city & put his young mind at ease?" Amiboshi suggested, motioning to the elk & ostriches.

"Yes sir," I said & was up on Shazzam's back in an instance, it felt like coming home. He whickered at me happily.

"Are you Lady Seabiscuit?" Amiboshi asked me.

"Seabiscuit," I corrected him without thinking. I panicked slightly, I'd just corrected the emperor! He must have seen the panic on my face. "Okay, Seabiscuit. I have a package for you. The blacksmith Tasyk found these & said you would be most anxious to have them back," Amiboshi said with a kind smile as he placed a long package in my hands. I opened it, my Jedis!

"Thank you sir," I said as we started to ride back to the city.

"I asked him what they were. His answer was rather unclear, do you really control a pair of swords with Earthbending?" Amiboshi asked me.

"Yes sir, I can show you," I offered. He nodded at me & I easily spun one above me like a helicopter.

"Biscuit quit showing off!" Lynx teased.

"Very impressive!"

"Thanks," I said softly.

"Ahh-" the Dalton said. I glanced back at him worriedly but he was only sneezing.

"Achoo!" he sneezed, flying ten feet in the air!

"Oh my word!" Katara gasped.

"He's an Airbender!"

* * *


	18. Forever & A Day

* * *

**Chp.18 Forever & A Day**

Another week had passed since Emperor Amiboshi came for us. Wow, we'd been in that world for about two months but no one was really keeping count. Lynx, the Dalton & I were just trying to make the most of the time we had because we didn't know when we'd go home. Lynx & the Dalton were worried we'd just suddenly disappear. That wasn't what I thought at all. We'd been brought for a reason, to do something no one else could. We'd go home only after we'd done it. I figured we'd end up meeting who/what had called us here & they'd send us home. But you never know, & as the Dalton pointed out, we might never go home. I wasn't all that homesick, I don't get a long great with my parents or brother & I was having an awesome time so it wasn't that big an issue. The only thing I really missed was the Strikers, Casino in particular. I don't know why but he was on my mind a lot.

We were really really busy. The Fire Nation had fallen back some so we didn't have worry about getting killed, by them at least. We thought we'd die of exhaustion. Summer had begun & since the world's fate was sealed by the fiery summer's end, we had to be ready for it. We were up at dawn every day. Lynx, the Dalton, Sokka, Katara & Zuko went to martial arts training while Aang, Haru & I were with Amiboshi, mastering Earthbending. Then after lunch Amiboshi had to go take of royal something or other so Haru & I got the rest of the day off. Aang spent his afternoons with Iroh, learning Firebending, & the Dalton, teaching him Airbending. I was sure that kid was going to wear himself out completely. Lynx & Sokka stayed at martial arts but Katara & Zuko left at lunchtime. Katara went to the river & practiced her Waterbending. Zuko worked with me on my Jedis & sword work while Haru watched. We were all getting so much better. Lynx had actually taken Zuko down twice in hand-to-hand combat. The Dalton had turned into an Airbending prodigy, shocking Aang to no end. But Aang was so happy to have another Airbender to "teach", even though it was more like to play with. It didn't matter much, Katara said that was the happiest she'd seen him in a long time & the poor kid had so much on his mind, he deserved to have some fun. Tasyk was helping us too. He'd made new weapons for soldiers, he'd given Zuko a new set of broadswords & armor in Earth Kingdom colors. He'd offered Sokka, Aang, Katara, Lynx, the Dalton, Haru, & me armor too. Aang, Sokka, Katara & the Dalton turned him down. Haru accepted traditional Earthbending armor, nothing more & Lynx had a basic set. I, on the other hand, had to be picky. Within two days I had a special order that looked completely unique. I was getting really good with my Jedis, the Earthbending training (& Zuko) had helped a lot. I could flip them with my hands or spin through the air. I liked the spinning a whole lot better.

"Alright Biscuit, you're getting really good. Now try to use them to pull yourself in a back flip & spring off the wall. If you mess up, well, Haru & I will try to catch you," Zuko called to me, only half teasing. I was getting good but my natural clumsiness wasn't helping. I'd already wiped myself out twice that day.

"Okay, I'll try," I said from above. We were training in the courtyard, I was about 12 feet off the ground on top of one of the decorative walls.

"Zuko, if she hurts herself you're going to find yourself in quicksand," Haru muttered.

"I'll be fine," I said, sounding more confident than I felt. I turned & faced the opposite direction. I grasped the handles of my Jedis tightly as I thought about how to do what Zuko said. I raised my fists so they were over my shoulders & the blades were almost touching my back. In one smooth, fluid motion I brought my arms down & swung them so they were straight out behind me, sending the Jedis flying into the air. At the same time I jumped & leaned back like I was doing a back-hand-spring, my arms stretched above my head. I found the force of my Jedis & used them to vault over so I'd land on my feet. Right before I landed, I pulled them back into my hands & instantly regretted it. I swore under my breath as my feet hit ground. It felt like my hands were on fire.

"That was great Seabiscuit!" Zuko yelled proudly.

"No it wasn't," I said as tears started to pour down my face & I let go of my Jedis. They clattered to ground, covered in blood.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked as he & Haru ran towards me.

"I didn't grab the handles, I grabbed the blades," I said through clenched teeth as I held out my hands. Zuko gasped & Haru gave a sort of half shudder as they saw the blood now pouring freely through the gashes in my palms & fingers. Zuko pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket & tore it in two, quickly tying a piece around each of my hands.

"Ouch," I whispered.

"I'll take her to the infirmary, you see if you can find Katara," Haru said worriedly.

"Deal," Zuko said & took off running.

"Come on Seabiscuit," Haru said & put an arm around me. He began leading me out of the courtyard & in the direction of the infirmary.

"Thanks, sorry I'm so hopeless," I muttered as I put my head on his shoulder.

"You're not hopeless," Haru replied gently, "You just try too hard."

"Seabiscuit! Haru!" Lynx's voice yelled from behind us. We stopped & turned around. Katara, Zuko & Lynx were all running towards us.

"Zuko said you cut yourself," Lynx said worriedly. I gotta admit, it felt good to have him care about me again.

"Yeah, I grabbed the blades of my Jedis by accident," I said, still crying, & held out my palms.

"I'm on it," Katara said & pulled the water out her canteen. She fit it to her hand & gently touched my hands. The cuts healed at once & the blood slowly disappeared.

"Thanks," I said happily & wiped off my face with one sleeve.

"No problem," Katara said with a smile.

"Hey, we haven't all hung out in a while. Why don't we all meet in my room tonight? Everybody: Tasyk, the Dalton, Sokka & Aang too." Lynx suggested suddenly.

I gave him a strange look, "That's fine." The others nodded. Lynx nodded abruptly & walked off with Katara hot on his heels. I looked at Haru & shrugged, he just shook his head & shrugged back.

* * *

At about eight that night, Katara & I were knocking on Lynx's door.

"Come in!" the Dalton's voice said. Katara pushed it open & I followed her in. All the guys were already there. Sokka & Aang were on the floor next to the beds, Zuko was in a chair, Lynx was on the sofa, the Dalton was lying on his bed with Tasyk & Haru was sitting on Lynx's bed. I flopped down next to him on my stomach while Katara slid down next to Lynx.

"So what was this all about? You suddenly wanted us all to hang out, what for?" Katara asked.

"Alright girls, its time we tell you. The Fire Nation is throwing everything they got at us now. They have a new general leading the armies," Aang said miserably.

"She's absolutely ruthless," Sokka added.

"How do you know?" Katara asked.

"Amiboshi told us but I would guessed it anyway, its Azula," Zuko growled.

"We have to decide if we're going to stay here & help," Aang said.

"Why wouldn't we stay?" I asked, "They need us!"

"If I defeat the Fire Lord now, we'll save more lives," Aang said flatly.

"But there's a rumor he's coming," Tasyk interjected.

"Really?" The Dalton gasped.

"My Father wouldn't come," Zuko said darkly. Suddenly there was a pounding on the door.

"Avatar!" It was Amiboshi & he sounded upset. Tasyk leaped up & wrenched the door open. A very frantic Amiboshi bolted in to the room.

"You're all here! Wonderful!"

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly, I did not like the look on his face.

"The Fire Lord has been spotted with the attacking soldiers!" Amiboshi said hurriedly. I thought I heard my jaw hit the floor.

"How long do we have before he's here?" Katara asked, sounding terrified.

"About 2 days, he's laying siege to a fortress about six hours away," Amiboshi answered, Aang paled at once.

"I have to face the Fire Lord in 2 days? I'm not ready!" Aang squeaked.

"I'm sorry Aang," Amiboshi said softly, "But the world needs you. You'll have to go to the fortress to head him off. I'll leave you all alone for a while, you should spend some time together. I'll come get you when we need you."

"Right, thanks Amiboshi," Aang said, his voice sounding strangely distant. Katara got up & kneeled down beside Aang, pulling him into her arms as Amiboshi backed out of the room. I looked around, we were all wearing different expressions but it all added up to same thing, we were scared; for our lives, for each other's & for the people of Bai Sing Se. But the next thing that happened was still way too weird, it was just like a Disney movie, Katara started to sing & music was playing but the mp3 player was off.

Katara:

Can you hear the music playing?  
Can you feel the rhythm swaying?  
This is the sound of dreams come true  
And I can promise you

Aang:

Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Cause together we can do no wrong  
Nothing's gonna hold us down  
When we're together where we belong

The Dalton:

Together we are, everything we need  
Together we are, more than the sum of us  
And we are, nothing without each other

Me:

Hello world, this is me  
Life should be fun for everyone

Life is easy if you wear a smile  
Just be yourself don't ever change your style  
You are you, I am me, we'll be free

Haru:

Friends, sharing our dreams  
We say what we mean  
Together we're strong  
We'll get along  
I'll stick by you

Lynx:

Look in the mirror tell me what I see,

All of the things that I could be,

Empty page in an open book,

So color me so vividly,

Katara:

I'm a wave in the ocean,

Aang:

The sunset on the sea,

Me:

Oh, the power of the mountains is the force that lives in me,

Zuko:

The fire of the dragon to fill an empty heart,

Not so sure where I'm going, but this is where I start.

We were more than shocked to here Zuko join in because he, along with Sokka & Tasyk, had just sat there looking at us like we were crazy.

Aang:

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

See the darkness shatter, the light is here forever

As long as we stick together

Zuko:

It's the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

Everyone:

Because we're young and free  
Feel like we can live forever  
One, two, three  
We'll always be together!

I recognized a lot of the lyrics, I don't know how it happened but we'd just blended about ten different songs perfectly.

"So, we're friends until the day we die," Lynx said resolutely. He stuck his hand out like he did when he was getting us pumped up for a game. The Dalton put his on top immediately, so did Katara.

"No," I said sharply.

"What?" Haru asked, absolutely shocked.

"Forever & a day," I replied with a huge smile as I put my hand in. He nodded, so did the others & slapped their hands on top of mine.

"Now, let's go kick some Fire Nation butt!" Sokka yelled.

"YEAH!" Lynx bellowed. Our eyes met.

"With friends like these, how could we lose?"

* * *


	19. The Beginnings of Battle

**

* * *

**

Chp.19 The Beginnings of Battle

"Let's go calm Amiboshi down," Katara suggested.

"Yeah, before he wets himself," The Dalton snickered.

"Good idea, but shouldn't we get our armor first?" Zuko pointed out.

"Yeah, that'd probably be good," Lynx said.

"Alright, we'll leave you boys alone so you can change," Katara said, her long strides taking her swiftly to the door. I followed her into our room.

"See ya'll in a little while," I called over my shoulder. Katara walked over to her wardrobe.

"Hmm, I don't have armor, Waterbenders don't wear it. But something protective would be a good idea, whatcha think Seabiscuit?"

"I have no idea," I replied as I pulled the armor Tasyk had made for me out of my wardrobe.

"Neither do I, I guess I'll just wait for you to change," Katara said & flopped down on her bed. I put my armor down on the floor & pulled out a long black shirt, about as long as a really short dress. I pulled my tunic off, revealing a tank top & soccer shorts. I slid easily into the black silk fabric & cinched it around my waist with a belt. I picked up my armor, it was really light, Tasyk had made sure of that. I pulled it over my head, it settled on my shoulders perfectly. It had a blue, black & silver design across the shoulders, it was beautiful. I picked up the sash that made it look like a tunic even though it was actually two pieces & tied it snuggly around my waist. Katara leaped off her bed & picked up her water skin, sliding it around her shoulders. I tied one last thing around my waist, the sheaths for my Jedis.

"Ready?" Katara asked, she looked a little paler than normal.

"Yeah, for anything," I said firmly.

"Let's go," Katara said as she opened the door. The boys were all in the hallway, waiting for us.

"Come on, we're gonna go try to calm Amiboshi down," Sokka said as he started to walk. Katara caught up with Lynx, he slid his arm around her as they walked.

"Man, it's not fair," The Dalton muttered beside me.

"What?" I asked, it wasn't like him to complain.

"You found a great guy, he found a great girl, the Dalton's still single," the Dalton mumbled, sounding depressed. I was surprised, he was normally so happy-go-lucky.

"Hey, we're not home yet, you'll find a girl before we leave," I pointed out. He cheered up instantly, he has more mood swings than a girl.

"Thanks Biscuit," he said, hurrying to catch up with Sokka.

"What was that about?" Haru asked as he slid his hand into mine.

"Don't worry about it," I replied. Zuko was walking on the other side of Haru, stretching his arms above his head.

"So if I get myself in trouble who's gonna play knight in shinning armor & come save me?" I teased them.

"If you get in trouble you know we'll both be there in a heartbeat," Zuko said firmly.

"Anyways, you're a better fighter than me, you'll be fine," Haru added. We'd finally reached the training yard where Amiboshi was waiting for us.

"What do you want us to do?" Aang asked the emperor.

"Another band of reinforcements has arrived, they are elite warriors. They are all very capable but they have no one to lead them. Avatar Aang, I am asking you to serve as their leader," Amiboshi said, motioning to the assemblage of men behind him. Someone must have calmed him down already, he was back to speaking in a very grand manner.

"I can't lead men into combat!" Aang protested.

"You don't have to lead them alone, your friends can serve as your officers," Amiboshi suggested.

"No way, I have to fight the Fire Lord, I can't lead them," Aang said firmly.

"There is no one else to do it," Amiboshi insisted.

"Lynx can do it!" The Dalton suddenly yelled.

"WHAT?" Lynx bellowed at him.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" I added.

"No it's not," Lynx retorted.

"Could you do it?" Katara asked him.

"Of course he could," The Dalton said.

"He's won the Paint Ball gun war five times in a row!" I cried.

"You have won wars before?" Amiboshi asked him.

"Yeah but it's not this kind of war. In that one, no one can die," Lynx said, throwing a hard glare at the Dalton & me.

"Still, you're a great leader Lynx. You can do this!" I told him.

"& if you don't, one of us will have to," Sokka pointed out.

"Alright! Alright!" Lynx said, "I'll do it, your Majesty." Amiboshi smiled gratefully,

"Thank you, Colonel Lynx."

"That means I can assign these guys ranks, right?" Lynx asked. Amiboshi nodded at him & left us to do who knows what. Lynx walked up & down in front of his new troops a couple of times.

"Okay, don't take any offence if you're not high rank, I need a balance of officers. Major Seabiscuit your squad is the first row," Lynx said.

"No way," I said flatly.

"What?" he asked, sounding surprised. He knows that he's the only person I never refuse to listen to.

"I don't wanna be like Hot-Lips, make me a Captain," I said with a grin. Both of us watch way too much MASH.

"Good point, okay Captain Seabiscuit, your squad is the first row," Lynx replied.

"Thank you, Colonel," I said with a salute.

Way, way too much MASH.

"Major The Dalton, second row. Captain Katara, third row. Lieutenant Sokka, fourth row. Lieutenant Haru, fifth row. Major Zuko, sixth row. That's six soldiers each, think ya'll can handle that?" Lynx asked, teasing about the last part.

"Duh," the Dalton said with a laugh. Lynx turned to the men. (Maybe I shouldn't call them men, they were all teenagers like us. Oh well.)

"Okay troops, I'm new at this. Just listen to the person I put in charge of the row you're standing in," he said sort of sheepishly.

"Yes sir!" They answered as one.

"Uh… at ease until we get back," Lynx told them.

"Where are we going?" Haru asked him.

"To the stables," Lynx replied. "This will be easier if we get mounts, our elk & those ostriches for ya'll."

He led the way, the stables weren't that far. We were almost there in two minutes. I saw Shazzam grazing in one of the paddocks. My fingers went to my lips & I whistled for him. His beautiful head jerked up & he loped to the gate. I swung it open & grabbed his halter, following the Dalton as he led Alaska into the stable, where Lynx was already saddling up Ryder. Katara & the others were choosing birds that had been tacked up for them. It only took me a minute to bridle & saddle Shazzam, he didn't make a fuss. In ten minutes we were all ready to go. We started to ride back to the training yard.

"Good luck guys," Aang called as he took off on Appa.

"You too," Katara yelled back.

"Ready?" Lynx called to the troops.

"Yes sir!" They answered him.

"FORWARD MARCH!" Lynx bellowed.

I urged Shazzam forward, we were going into battle!

* * *

We rode through the gate out of the city; we still had to pass through six more gates before we got to the aid stations behind the battlefield. As we neared the next gate a rider on an ostrich came up next to us.

"Colonel Lynx?" he called.

"Yeah," Lynx answered.

"I am Lieutenant Hamoimen, Emperor Amiboshi told me to guide you to the frontline, sir," the rider said all in one breath.

"Alright then, let's go," Lynx said & was about to urge Ryder into a gallop.

"Uh, Colonel," I said.

"What Biscuit?"

"Most of us are on foot, don't make them waste their energy before the fight," I pointed out.

"Oh, right," Lynx said. "Okay, let's go at a walk!" The Dalton & Sokka both burst out laughing.

"& sir, with the Colonel's permission, I would like to join your ranks," Hamoimen said.

"Welcome aboard, & the name's Lynx. This is Katara, Sokka, the Dalton, Seabiscuit, Zuko & Haru." We had just passed through the third when I noticed something hanging out of a pouch on the Dalton's waist.

"The Dalton, you're about to drop something," I said as I pointed.

"Oh," he said & pulled it out so he could put it back in. That's when I recognized it.

"Why do you have my mp3 player?"

"No reason."

"The Dalton," I said warningly.

"The Dalton had a talk with Zuko, he thinks our music might help power the Earthbenders' chi & make them stronger." I twisted around to look at Zuko, he was right behind us & could hear everything.

"Why would music make the Earthbenders' stronger?"

"Your bending gets stronger when your music plays, maybe it'll have that effect on the others," Zuko replied.

"You think so?"

"It's worth a shot," Haru said, he'd come up behind the Dalton.

"Biscuit, your bending first showed when you danced," The Dalton pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I didn't really believe it until the incident at the ranch." We'd finally passed through the fourth gate. Only 2 more. We rode on in silence until we were almost to the sixth gate, that's when Lynx stopped us.

"Alright guys, we can do this. Remember one thing & nothing can stop us, we are a team, no one gets left behind." He said.

"To engage in battle one must know oneself, believe in oneself, & overcome one's own obstacles." Zuko's voice rang out. Lynx nodded deeply & urged Ryder into a gallop, pulling out his nunchucks as he passed under the gate. I looked back at the others, they nodded at me.

"Let's kick some Fire Nation butt! My troops follow me!" I yelled & whipped out my Jedis, "Ha! Ha!" I called to my elk.

Shazzam leapt forward, carrying me under the gate & onto the battlefield. The troops ran after us. I pushed my arms as far out to the sides as I could so my Jedis wouldn't hit Shazzam. _Spin, spin, spin, spin, spin!_ They cut through the air with a swish. It took more concentration but I pushed them in front of Shazzam, he didn't spook because I'd worked with him a lot. I urged him into a line of Firebenders that were firing on the wall. Fire Nation blood was instantly flying through the air. One of them hurled a fireball at us from the side, I swung my left Jedi around & blocked it fast. I was about to send a mass of earth at him but Haru beat me to it.

"Thanks!" I yelled.

"No problem!" he yelled back as he sent earth flying at another solider. Another blast of fire came flying at me, I blocked it but Shazzam was starting to spook.

"Okay boy! HOME!" I bellowed to him. He spun on his hindquarters & started to gallop for the gate. I threw my Jedis backwards with my hands & used my Earthbending to pull me into a back flip like Zuko had thought me except this time I did it right, my Jedis were safely in my hands when I landed on the ground. I threw up a slab of earth, tossed my Jedis high in the air & tore my boots off fast. I hadn't planned on getting off Shazzam that soon but I didn't want him to get hurt. Earthbending works better when you're barefoot but riding an elk barefoot doesn't work at all. My Jedis came back down, my Earthbending caught them & they were spinning again. I swung my arms in front of me & crossed them, as I brought them back down I caught a Firebender in between the metal blades. Another solider down. Suddenly I heard a noise, music.

"The Dalton," I sighed under my breath as I flipped one arm behind my back to block a Fireball. I couldn't make out what he was playing nor did I care. I stomped my right leg a few times, creating enough of an earthquake to knock nearby soldiers off balance. Suddenly a Fireball flew at them, I spun around ready to block more but it was Zuko.

"Nice, you're getting better!" He yelled as we stood back to back, he'd ditched his ostrich already. I started blocking the Fireballs that came at us & he sent them back at the Firebenders. On my right I saw a solider aiming carefully at Zuko with a spear. I pulled one of my Jedis into my hand & threw it like a javelin. I missed my target but I managed to change his target, now he was aiming at me!

"Uh, Zuko! On your left!" I yelled. Zuko torched him in 3 seconds flat. I pulled my Jedi back to my hand, it wasn't easy, it'd landed almost 12 feet away. A sharp noise cut through the sounds of battle, Lynx's whistle.

_Seabiscuit, head for the center of the battle! We got trouble! Bring Z-U-K-O with you!_

"What'd he say?" Zuko asked me as he threw six Fireballs in rapid succession at a huddle of Firebenders.

"We gotta get to the center of the battle!"

"How in the world do we do that? We're on the edge!" Zuko protested.

"Lynx is already there, we gotta go!" I answered worriedly.

"Biscuit! Zuko!" The Dalton's voice came from nearby. I turned & saw him with Haru. The Dalton sent out a massive air blast at the Firebenders, blowing them away. Literally.

"We have to get to the frontline now! Lynx, Katara & Sokka went on ahead. Azula's frying our troops left & right!" The Dalton bellowed.

"How?" I yelled back. He was still mounted on Alaska & Haru had his ostrich.

"Climb on, Zuko you're with the Dalton! Biscuit go with Haru!" I slid my Jedis back in their sheaths & grabbed the hand Haru held out for me. In one strong motion he pulled me up behind him.

"Haru go first, Seabiscuit use your Jedis like a battering ram, it's the only way will get through!" Zuko yelled. I whipped my Jedis back out & pushed them out in front of us.

"Troops stay here!" the Dalton bellowed.

"GO!" I yelled. The ostrich ran forward, following my Jedis as they cut a path through the battle. It took all of my concentration to keep them spinning three feet in front of us, six feet away from me. Doesn't sound like much but good grief, it was so hard. It took us nearly ten minutes to reach the center. When we got there, we saw the horrific scene. Bodies all over the place, marks of Azula's lightning covering them.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The Dalton shouted. I looked at him, it was bad but it didn't seem like he should freak. I followed his gaze & what I saw scared me more than anything I've ever seen in my life.

A sobbing Katara, a laughing Azula & two lifeless, lightning marked bodies.

Lynx & Sokka!

* * *


	20. One Day You’ll Understand

**

* * *

**

Chp.20 One Day You'll Understand

I screamed, it was all I could do. That only fueled more of Azula's high-pitched cackles. Somehow that brought me back to reality. I looked carefully at Lynx, then at Sokka. They were both still breathing! There was a sudden flurry of movement behind us, both the Dalton & Zuko had dismounted. Azula's face lit up when she saw her brother.

"Hello Zuzu, ready to see the rest of your friends die?"

"No, he's not," I said coldly as I leaped off the ostrich.

"You're not killing anyone else," Zuko added furiously.

"Oh really? Well, I think you're wrong big brother!" She said fiercely as she threw her hand forward, sending a bolt of lightning straight for Zuko.

It would have been unblockable for him but I leapt in front of him with my Jedis in front of me in an X shape. Metal attracts lightning so the shot stopped cold.

"You little whore!" Azula spat at me.

"Look who's talking," I shot back. "Come on, let's have a woman's fight."

"What, are you trying to protect your boyfriend or something?" Azula sneered.

"What's the diff? Or are you scared?" I asked. I'd lost it, I was so angry. I wasn't sure how but I was gonna make sure she didn't get away with it. I folded my arms across my chest but my Jedis stayed in the X in front of me.

"Fine, let's fight," Azula said. "I'm sure you don't mind three on one." She added as two other girls appeared on either side of her. One was wearing all black & the other had on some kind of pink gymnast suit.

"Three on two!" Katara yelled as she settled into place beside me.

"Three on three," another girl said as she came up on my other side. I glanced at her for a second. The girl's entire face was white, she had a green dress on & a gold crown kind of thing on her head.

"Suki!" Katara said sounding surprised. I turned back to staring at the other three girls.

"Long time, no see, Katara," the girl replied.

"Who's she?" I asked but didn't take my eyes off Azula.

"I'm a friend of Sokka's," Suki answered.

"Nice to meet you." I said to her before Azula interrupted.

"Are you going to talk or fight?"

"Fight!" I yelled back.

"The one in the pink is mine," Katara said as she pulled the water out of her canteen.

"I'm gonna tear her Highness to pieces," I said. I didn't move but my Jedis started turning over in the air. Suki pulled out two golden fans.

"That leaves Little Miss Daggers to me, perfect."

I glanced around, the fighting had stopped around us & there was a huge circle of spectators. Azula suddenly shot out a bolt of lightning at us. I moved one hand & my Jedis blocked it easily. Suki, Katara, & I spread out as the others did the same. It was so quiet I could hear my heart beating. Then suddenly there was another noise, music. The Dalton must have been playing it. The song was _Temperature_ by Sean Paul. It's almost impossible to understand a word in the entire song but it's got a great beat, which was all I needed. I started to do the heal-toe but this time I concentrated on making the ground shake.

"What the?" Azula bellowed. She started to go through the motions to create lightning as the ground trembled but when she moved to shoot it, it exploded & she fell backwards.

"I can't create lightning! That noise is interfering with my chi!" She shrieked as she leaped to her feet. Suddenly a grin appeared on her face as she created a huge Fireball.

"You know what this will mean, don't you?" She shot it at me. I moved my Jedis back into the X but this time I threw them forward & down.

"REKKA SHIN'EN!" I bellowed. It's a chant used to control fire, it literally means "Divine Blaze". I thought it was worth a shot. My Jedis sliced the Fireball into harmless pieces that shot into empty space.

"A much fairer fight!" I yelled in response to Azula's question. She shot three Fireballs at me, one following the other. I leaned back so my arms were angled up & pancaked quickly. Slabs of earth shot up & blocked her attack. I kept up the pancake but now I was doing it the normal way. The slabs slid forward so fast I could hardly see them, she didn't know what hit her.

"Mai!" She bellowed to one of her friends.

"Yeah?" Came the girl in black's voice.

"Destroy whatever is making that awful sound!" Azula shrieked. I saw daggers fly overhead & heard the music cut out. I let my Jedis fall to the ground & put all my concentration into sending a mass of rock at her but before I could, she went through the motions to create lightning again. This time it worked. There was nothing I could do to block it, the bolt came too fast. I heard the boys calling my name as I fell backwards & landed sprawling on my back with a thud. Everything went black.

* * *

"Huh?"

I sat up abruptly & looked around wildly.

I was alone on a white sandy beach with turquoise waves.

"Where am I? Am I dead?"

I looked down at my body, my armor looked like charcoal & my skin was fried.

"Azula's lightning. She did it, she killed me. Now I can't ever see the Strikers again."

Tears started welling up in my eyes.

Suddenly there was a voice, one I knew very well.

"Seabiscuit?"

It sounded so far away, like it was coming from the sky.

"Seabiscuit? Can you hear me?"

"Casino?!?"

"Where are you?"

"No idea."

"You're hurt aren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"I just do, why aren't you home?"

"I don't know & I can't ever come back, Casino. I got in way over my head. Typical, huh?"

"You can't give up, Seabiscuit! Moron! Can't you hear them calling you?"

I shook my head.

"Listen," Casino's voice said as it faded away.

I closed my eyes, then I heard them.

Zuko, Haru, Lynx, Sokka, & the Dalton, all calling my name.

I heard my grandfather's voice, the last thing he ever said to me.

"One day you'll understand."

Then I heard another voice, one I didn't know but it came through much clearer than the rest.

"Each life comes into the world with a purpose, to do something no one else can. Seabiscuit, you were born under a star of destiny, just like everyone else. Your star means you were born to meet your friends."

I heard the boys calling my name again. My eyes shot open.

"You have to go there now! Go to them!"

I felt my chi build & I felt an aura suddenly surroundme.

Then I felt a painful sensation on my upper right arm, just below my shoulder. I looked at it, a black Earthbending symbol had appeared.

"GO!" The voice yelled again.

I was on my feet in an instant & I started to run like I'd never run before.

My grandfather was right, there's one day in your life when it all makes since.

"I'm coming boys!"

The only thing I had to do with my life was protect my friends with all the power I had.

I hit my longest stride.

* * *

Then I was flying through the air, I was over the battlefield. I saw Katara fighting the girl in pink & Suki fighting the girl in black. Katara & Suki were both definitely winning, the other girls were bleeding badly. Then I saw who I was looking for. She was firing her lightning at the boys.

"AZULA!"

I don't know how I landed but I had found my place, between her & the boys.

"SEABISCUIT!" They yelled.

"You slut! Aren't you dead!" Azula shrieked.

"Sorry, I had too much work left to do so I came back!" I said with a smile.

"How nice," Azula said & shot three quick bursts of lightning at me.

I raised my right hand & a wall burst up from the ground.

The aura I felt was a huge increase in my chi. Somehow I had become an Earthbending Master.

"Hate to tell you this, Princess but you'll never win. You may be royalty & I'm just a normal girl. So what if I'm not next in line for a throne? So what if I'm not a straight A student? There are things that are more important! To trust in people! To care about people! To have friends that love you! I don't think you even understand the concept of friendship, that's why you'll never win!" I yelled into the heavens.

"Humph, we'll see about that," Azula said but she looked paler.

"Boys, stay back! This bitch is mine!" I yelled.

She started to form her cold fire again. I pulled my Jedis back up in an X & they started to spin. I concentrated all my chi on the whirling swords. When Azula's lightning hit them, I pushed them forward with everything I had.

"REKKA SHIN'EN!"

It worked, the lightning hit the swords & rebounded back at Azula! She shrieked in pain as her own element hit her & she toppled back into one of the Earth slabs I'd shot at her earlier. I raced forward with my Jedis in my hands. She was leaning heavily on the rock.

"How did you do that?" she choked between gasps of breath.

"That you'll never know," I said.

I pulled both my Jedis back & stabbed them into her chest. I waited a moment & took a step back, before her body could fall to the ground I used my bending to pull the swords out. I spun them easily in the air to clean them. I looked to my left, Katara was bending the blood off her clothes, the girl in the pink lay dead not far away, an ice dagger sticking out of her chest. I looked over at Suki just as she dealt the final blow to the other one.

"We did it," she said as she walked towards me.

"Yeah, we did," Katara said from the other side.

"Let's go," I said, I was tired but nothing could sink how powerful I felt. I glanced down, the wound was gone but the Earthbending symbol was still there. We walked back to the boys. No one said anything. Katara just hugged Lynx & Suki just hugged Sokka. They were both back on their feet, supported by the Dalton & Zuko, thank heavens. I felt the aura fade as Haru held his arms out for me. I gladly ducked into them. We trudged back to the city as the Fire Nation fled to regroup.

We had won a huge battle but the war wasn't over yet.

_hikaridasu mou hitotsu no sekai  
itooshii hito no tame ni  
ima nani ga dekiru ka na?  
kanawanai yume wa nai yo!  
massugu ni shinjite'ru

* * *

_

8 teenagers led the way for 15 more back into Bai Sing Se. Azula had killed 6 of Sokka & Katara's men before we'd gotten there. As we passed through the last gate, an incredibly frantic Amiboshi raced to meet us.

"What happened?"

"Azula happened," Zuko said darkly as he helped Sokka sit down on a nearby crate.

"General Azula?" Amiboshi asked.

"She's not a general anymore," Katara pointed out.

"Why not? Did he get demoted?" Amiboshi asked, looking extremely confused. How him & Nariko ended up in charge was beyond me, they were both idiots.

"She's dead," the Haru said as he Earthbended a seat for Lynx.

"Who killed him? He deserves a medal!" Amiboshi exclaimed, "I shall have Tasyk make one for him!"

"Her," the Dalton corrected.

"Her? Oh that is very funny! How could a girl defeat a great male warrior?" Amiboshi chuckled.

"Azula's a girl," Haru pointed out.

"Remember Katara said, 'She's not a general anymore,'" I chimed in.

"The Fire Nation would not make a girl a general," Amiboshi said irritably. "You must be mistaken."

"You think I wouldn't know my own sister?" Zuko retorted.

"Oh…" Amiboshi trailed off then pulled himself together, "Then, who killed her?"

"Seabiscuit did," the Dalton said proudly.

"Katara & Suki killed two of her friends," Lynx added.

"They saved us," Zuko said, pride in his voice too.

"Seabiscuit nearly died," Haru pointed out.

"That is very interesting, but we have more important things to deal with," Amiboshi said, dismissing the discussion. "We just received a messenger hawk, the Avatar has been badly wounded."

"WHAT?" Katara & Sokka yelled.

"He managed to escape the Fire Nation but he is badly hurt. He's in Lige-San, it's a fortress on Huan-Lang Island. It has only has about 50 soldiers defending it & the Fire Nation is trying to siege it. We have to rescue the Avatar & bring him here for medical attention." Amiboshi explained.

"I can heal Aang, we just have to get to him," Katara said. "But first I have to heal Sokka & Lynx."

"They are hurt?" Amiboshi asked.

"Yeah, Azula fried them," I said, smacking my forehead. This guy was such a moron.

"Okay, Katara & Suki stay with those two, Katara do your best to heal them. We'll go look at a map & plan the best course to Lige-San," Zuko said decisively.

"You have a map?" Amiboshi asked, sounding surprised.

"No, I figured you would," Zuko retorted.

"No, sorry, I do not. Try the library, they might have one," Amiboshi said, whirling around & striding off.

"What is that guy's problem?" The Dalton asked.

"I don't know but I hope it's not contagious," Haru said dryly.

"Come on, let's go the library," Zuko said.

"You know where it is?" I asked surprisedly.

"Nope," Zuko said as he started walking.

* * *

It took us 20 minutes to find the stupid library & another 15 to find a map.

"It's 15 miles from here! How in the hell did Aang end up there?" Zuko yelled angrily.

"Remember, he took off on Appa, it wouldn't be hard for him to cover that distance. Anyway, he had to go where the Fire Lord was," the Dalton pointed out.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna get there? I mean we can take the elk & ostriches until we hit the coast." I said. "But our biggest problem's gonna be getting to the island."

"Boat?" Haru suggested.

"How are we gonna get boat?" Zuko countered.

"We'll have to wing it, the Dalton thinks it's our only choice," the Dalton said flatly.

"Maybe we can hire a boat once we get there," I suggested.

"Let's go," Haru said as he grabbed the map off the table & folded it up. I took it from him & tucked it into my Jedi sheathes, it'd be safe there. The Dalton led the way as we tried to find our way back, after 10 minutes Zuko took over.

* * *

Another 10 minutes & we were back with the others.

"What'd you find out?" Lynx asked, stretching his arms above his head. Sokka was standing on his own too, Katara's healing power was incredible.

"Aang's 15 miles away, we're gonna have to ride fast," I replied & gave him a quick hug.

"Didn't Amiboshi say it was an island? How are we going to get to it?" Sokka asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," The Dalton said.

"Uhh, I don't think there's a bridge," Sokka said.

"It's a figure of speech," The Dalton said exasperatedly. Sokka looked confused but we ignored him, Lynx had started issuing instructions.

"Okay, find either your mount or any mount, doesn't matter. We need to leave within the hour."

"What about me?" Suki asked him.

"Uhh…" Lynx said but the king of idiots soon interrupted him.

"Sorry Colonel, but you can't go with them, you have to lead your troops!" Amiboshi declared.

"No I don't," Lynx replied.

"& why not?" Amiboshi asked, suddenly looking angry.

"Because the Head Warrior of Kyoshi Island is going to lead them," Lynx said, motioning towards Suki. She grinned eagerly.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Fine," Amiboshi sighed. "Be in the War Chamber in half an hour, we must discuss our next move."

"Yes, sir," Suki said as he left.

"Alright guys, you have your orders, go!" Lynx yelled. We all went scrambling to find our mounts. It only took me a minute to find Shazzam, I just had to whistle for him. I tied him up & helped the others find their giant birds. After a half hour we were all ready to go except we had no supplies other than our weapons. Lynx & Sokka were debating about what to do from atop Ryder & Kodoku (Sokka's ostrich).

"We'll have to stop & camp overnight, we need food!" Sokka yelled.

"We'll ride all night," Lynx argued. We let them go at it for 10 minutes before we broke them up.

"Let's just go!" Katara yelled at them.

"Every second's another drop of blood!" I added. They just stared at us blankly. I rolled my eyes & urged Shazzam forward. I rode right behind Kodoku & slapped his hindquarters, sending him bolting forward.

"HEY!" Sokka yelled angrily, trying to rein in Kodoku & failing miserably.

"Oh, get over it. Now, do I have to do the same thing to you or are you gonna go on your own?" I asked Lynx.

"Yee-haw!" Lynx yelled & urged Ryder into a canter.

"That's better," I cried as Shazzam leapt after the brown elk. Shazzam had barely taken 3 strides before Zuko's ostrich had come alongside us.

"You know you're insane, right?"

"Yep!"

* * *

It went pretty fast even though we were stopping very now & then to check the map. Within 2 hours we could see the ocean, another half hour & we could see Fire Navy ships. The sun was beginning to set when we stopped to work out our plans.

"We're going to have to leave the elk & birds here," Katara said as she dismounted.

"Yeah, but how? Tie them up or what?" Sokka asked, sliding off of Kodoku.

"Don't know, it's not like we have a collapsible paddock with us," Lynx said worriedly.

"No but you have two Earthbenders," I pointed out.

"What good does that do us?" the Dalton asked.

"Moron, hang on & I'll show you," I replied. I urged Shazzam forward with my legs, throwing my arms out to one side with wide-open palms. All it took was a few repeated flicks of my wrists as Shazzam loped around the group for a 6 foot wall to spring up to hold the animals.

"Now how are we gonna get out & how is Shazzam gonna get in?" Sokka asked from the other side of the wall. I stuck my right arm straight out & let it drop, a gap appeared in the wall. Shazzam stepped through it without waiting for a signal from me. I raised my arm again & the gap disappeared. I slid off my espresso elk to untack him with the rest of the group staring at me.

"Are you all going to sit there all day or are we gonna rescue Aang?" I asked dryly.

"Oh right!" They all scurried to get their mounts untacked. Within ten minutes we had left the elk & birds behind & were making our way to the coast.

"Any idea what we're going to do?" I asked Zuko as I crept behind him.

"None whatsoever," he replied softly.

* * *

It took 45 minutes to reach the beach on foot & when we got there we still didn't have a clue how to get to the island. & as another added problem, it had started to rain. It wasn't a storm thankfully, we'd all had enough trouble with lightning for one lifetime. The rain was just a light drizzle with a lot of wind, & big waves.

"Too bad we don't know where Appa is & Aang took the bison whistle," Sokka grumbled.

"It'd be hard to snea-" Zuko said but the Dalton cut him off.

"Biscuit! Lynx! Do you guys see what the Dalton sees?" I looked in the direction he was pointing & I couldn't believe my eyes. Lynx was shocked too.

"NO WAY!"

* * *


	21. He’e Nalu

**

* * *

**

Chp.21 He'e Nalu

Captain Jack Sparrow. A black horse. Darth Vader. A panther.

Four surfboards stood with their noses in the sand, just ten feet away. I smiled at Lynx.

"He'e Nalu?"

"He'e Nalu," he replied with a grin. I shed my armor fast. Lynx then started to take off his armor, so did Haru & Zuko. My Jedis still hung around my waist.

"Did you find us a ride?" Sokka called from behind us.

"Yeah, on the Hawaiian."

"Roller."

"Coaster!"

* * *

Left, right, left, right. I paddled out on my board with Zuko behind me. It'd been forever since I'd ridden double.

"_Zuko's with Seabiscuit, that way when Biscuit wipes out & the board hits her in the head, we don't have to worry about her because Zuko'll save her," Lynx explained. _

"_That only happened once," I protested. _

_"Twice," the Dalton & Lynx said._

_"I hate you."

* * *

_

A swell rose & I duck dived.

"Could you have warned me?" Zuko yelled as we came up.

"Sorry! But can you help me paddle?" Once we were far out enough I stood with my left leg in front. I looked to my left & saw Katara, on her left was Lynx with Haru. On my right was the Dalton, surfing goofy-footed, with Sokka. A good-sized wave rose behind us & I managed to catch it. I heard the Dalton singing.

_Aloha e aloha e_

I recognized it at once, so did Lynx.

_'Ano 'ai ke aloha e  
Aloha ae aloha e  
A nu ay ki aloha e_

We grinned at each other.

Lynx & The Dalton:

_There's no place I'd rather be_

Me:

_Then on my surfboard out at sea_

Lynx & The Dalton:

_Lingering in the ocean blue_

I whipped my board sideways to catch the barrel, nearly sending Zuko flying.

Me:

_And If I had one wish come true_

Lynx was surfing so close to Katara, if he wasn't careful they'd both wipe out.

Lynx & The Dalton:

_I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon_

Me:

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu_

By the second "lohi" Katara had joined in. The rest of the guys got it on the next part.

All:

_Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

Girls:

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha  
O ka moana hanupanupa  
Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
Helehele mai kakou e_

Lynx:

_Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

Boys:

_There's no place I'd rather be_

Girls:

_Then on my surfboard out at sea_

Huan-Lang was only 300 yards away at that point, not a lot of distance, even for a bunch of groms.

Boys:

_Lingering in the ocean blue_

Girls:

_And If I had one wish come true_

All:

_I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon_

Girls:

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu_

Just one little problem, Fire Navy ships were all over the place.

Lynx:

_Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

All:

_Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka  
No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah  
Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out  
Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out_

One of the closest ships had spotted us, judging by the looks on their faces they hadn't seen a lot of surfers.

The Dalton:

_Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'  
Coastin' with the motion of the ocean  
Whirlpools swirling, twisting & turnin'_

Fireballs came flying at us. Without thinking, I launched into the air, grabbed the nose with one hand & pulled back. A fireball hit the bottom of the board but I forced it down into the water as I landed the jump.

Me:

_Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

I followed the Dalton into a narrow gap in between two of the ships. Katara & Lynx appeared from the other side.

Girls:

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu_

Now it was only 150 yards, Zuko was blocking the fireballs as best he could. I was starting to rip just to avoid them.

All:

_Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

_Aloha e aloha e  
'Ano 'ai ke aloha e  
Aloha ae aloha e  
A nu ay ki aloha e_

There was a huge splash behind us & the next I knew, we were tubed! Which was great because the Fire Navy couldn't see us!

Lynx:

_Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

The others had managed to get in too, it was a tight fit but we were safe!

Boys:

_There's no place I'd rather be_

Girls:

_Then on my surfboard out at sea_

Boys:

_Lingering in the ocean blue_

We shot out of the tube & we were clear of the ships.

Girls:

_And If I had one wish come true_

A southbound current had caught us, taking us towards the island & away from the ships.

All:

_I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon_

Lynx motioned to ride in. I looked where he was pointing, there was a single Earthbender taking on 3 Firebenders.

Girls:

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu_

_Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu_

_Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

Lynx:

_Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

Lynx sang the last part as he landed. I brought my log in as smoothly as I could but I was having trouble because Zuko had a death grip on my back leg.

"You can let go now," I said gently, he obviously didn't like water. He looked around & let out a huge sigh of relief before diving onto the sand. Katara jumped off her board & raced toward the Firebenders, a stream of water at the ready. Lynx had already pulled his nunchucks out & was dueling one. I threw my left arm back & brought it up, sending my Jedis flying into the air. My bending caught them & they started to spin. I darted forward just as a Firebender shot a blast at the Earthbender. I threw one of my Jedis just in time to block it.

"Thanks!" the stranger cried.

"No problem!" I yelled as I dropped my other Jedis & did a complicated punch that turned the ground under the Firebender into quicksand.

"You're a master?" he asked me.

"Kinda," I replied with a shrug as I snatched up both my Jedis. Katara & Lynx had already killed the other two so I slid them back in their sheaths. Sokka turned to the Earthbender.

"We're looking for the Avatar, do you know where he is?"

"He's inside the fortress with the healers," the Earthbender replied.

"Can you take us to him?" Haru asked.

"Sure!" We followed him farther along the beach & then up a path. After a few minutes we had reached a wall, the Earthbender swung his arms out & a doorway opened. He led us around 7 or 8 turns, through 3 more walls, & through 4 hallways. Another wall/door & we were in the infirmary. Aang's bloody body was laying in the middle of the room on a king size bed.

"Oh Aang," Katara said & rushed forward. Suddenly an old lady in all green appeared.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" She threw herself in between Aang & Katara.

"What's wrong?" Katara gasped as she tried to get around the lady.

"THE AVATAR IS IN HIS LAST HOUR! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE! THIS IS A SACRED PLACE!"

"We're here to save him, we've traveled with him for months! He's our friend," Katara protested.

"FIRE NATION SPIES!" the lady shrieked, then she saw the Earthbender.

"YUHI, HOW DARE YOU BRING THEM HERE!"

"I'm sorry, Grandma!" the Earthbender cried & tried to push us backwards, out of the room.

"Grandma?" Lynx asked with a laugh.

I ignored him, "Look Lady, we're here to save him. Don't make us force our way though!"

"I'm a Waterbending Master! I'm a healer!" Katara added furiously.

"GUARDS!" The Lady screamed. "FIRE NATION INFILTRATORS ARE AFTER THE AVATAR!"

"Oh good grief," the Dalton muttered. I swung my arm back & up, bringing out my Jedis. I used the flats to catch Yuhi & the old lady & gently forced them against the wall.

"Now be quiet & let Katara work," I said & nodded to her. She pulled water out of a nearby vase & fit it to her hand. As she put her hand on each of Aang's wounds, they started to vanish. A hole suddenly appeared in the wall & another old lady walked in, wearing all white.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed as she saw us, then she looked towards Aang & saw Katara. A smile lit up her face.

"Amiboshi finally did something right."

"He did?" I asked.

"KIYOKO! STOP THEM! THEY'RE FIRE NATION INFILTRATORS AFTER THE AVATAR!" The old lady I had pinned against the wall shrieked.

"Oh be quiet, Nori. Can't you see this young lady is a Waterbender & a healer? They must be the squad Amiboshi sent," Kiyoko said.

"Oh, that's what you meant," I said with a laugh, pulling my Jedis back to me & sliding them in their sheaths.

"Uhh," Aang muttered & his eyes flickered.

"I'm afraid your healing won't do much good, he had a very bad time of it. We were going to go out to look for healing herbs but the Fire Navy artillery is preventing us," Kiyoko told Katara.

"What if we went?" Sokka offered.

"Would you be able to find the right herbs?"

"If you gave us a picture, definitely," Haru said. Yuhi snatched a book off of a nearby shelf & handed it to Kiyoko. She flipped through & tore out a page.

"Here, there's only one of these plants on the island & it's far from the fortress, about a mile." Katara took it from her.

"We'll find it," Lynx promised, staring over Katara's shoulder.

"Should all of us go? Wouldn't it be easier to sneak with only a few of us?" the Dalton asked.

"Okay, Seabiscuit, Haru, the Dalton & me will go," Lynx said. Sokka started to protest but Katara cut him off.

"Deal, but be careful." Kiyoko nodded as Katara gave Lynx the sheet of paper.

"Yuhi, take them to the west wall, that'll put them in the right direction." Yuhi bowed & led us out.

"Be careful, & look out for Seabiscuit," Zuko yelled from behind us.

"We will," Haru called as the hole closed up. I glared at him.

* * *

6 turns, 3 hallways, 4 walls & we were outside the fortress.

"Good luck," Yuhi said as he went back through the wall.

"We'll need it," the Dalton muttered.

"Come on, we gotta get going," Lynx said, "It's a long walk."

"Who said we were walking?" I asked.

"Biscuit, the elk are on the mainland, we don't have time to get them," Lynx pointed out.

"Who said anything about elk? You got 2 Earthbenders," I retorted.

"Once again, what good does that do us?" the Dalton asked.

"Wrap your arms around my waist," I ordered him.

"Say what?" Haru & the Dalton demanded.

"Oh shut up & do what I say," I growled. The Dalton grimaced & reluctantly put his arms around my waist.

"Hold tight!" I raised my right leg & pawed like a horse, we shot forward about 30 feet.

"WHOA!" the Dalton yelled as Lynx & Haru ran after us.

"Told you, Haru & Lynx can do the same thing & we'll be there in no time!"

In three minutes we were in the herb garden, just one little problem, it was on fire!

"Oh crap!" The Dalton bellowed.

"Biscuit & Haru, start bending dirt on top, that might smother the flames! The Dalton use your Airbending to funnel water in from the ocean!" Lynx ordered & started kicking sand at the fire. More flames were falling from the sky, two ships were floating just off shore & firing on us.

"There's no time to put it out, find the right one & try to save it!" Haru yelled, throwing up a wall to try to block some of the flames. I formed a mass of rock about 4 feet tall. I pushed it straight up in the air about ten feet & whipped out one of my Jedis. As the rock fell, I brought the sword back & used it like a baseball bat to propel the rock towards one of the ships. It went crashing down on the bow but I missed the catapult.

"The Dalton found it! But it's on fire!" The Dalton yelled.

"I'll help him, keep firing Seabiscuit!" Haru cried & shot towards The Dalton. I formed another rock & swung my Jedi, I hit the other ship this time. A moment later I heard Lynx.

"Let's go! The Dalton has what we need!" I turned towards the Dalton, he was standing with a rock the size of a soccer ball in his hands.

"I'VE GOT A BALL OF DIRT! I'VE GOT A BALL OF DIRT!" I laughed but it was cut short, one of the ships had launched another fireball. Everything seemed to go into slow motion: a fireball flew over my head, the Dalton tried to dodge sideways but he couldn't make it. At the very last second he threw the ball of dirt out of the way & took a full frontal hit!

"THE DALTON!" Lynx & I screamed. We raced to his side. The Dalton was still breathing, barely.

"We need Katara!" I cried.

"I'll go get her! Stay here!" Haru yelled & took off, his bending sending him shooting towards the fortress. Lynx was swearing under his breath but I heard something along the lines of:

"I'll kill those scumbags if it's the last thing I do!"

I looked back at the ships, they were readying another fireball.

"Stay with him, I'll be back," I told Lynx darkly.

"What are you going to do?" Lynx demanded as I stood & turned away from him.

"Making you a bridge!" I stood by the waves, I held out my right arm palm up with two fingers out. Like when Azula use to shoot her lightning. I shoved my arm forward in the direction of one of the ships. A strip of land appeared with the waves bouncing off the sides, leaving him a pathway to the people who had hurt the Dalton. I turned back to the Dalton & Lynx.

"Go, you know its what you want to do," I said as I kneeled down beside the Dalton & held his hand. Tears were starting to slide down my face. Lynx didn't protest, he just nodded & took off running. By the time he was half way there, Haru had appeared. He was shooting towards us, along with Zuko, Sokka & Katara.

"Oh no," Sokka said, he was completely horrified. It made sense, the Dalton was his best friend now.

"Katara help me, boys help Lynx," I said desperately.

"Where is he?" Zuko asked. I pointed towards the ships & the land bridge. The boys nodded & took off. Katara cast a worried glance in the direction her boyfriend had gone but she kneeled down next to the Dalton.

"You can go with them," Katara said. "I'll handle things here."

"No, my battle was when Azula hurt Lynx & Sokka & tried to hurt Zuko. This is Lynx's fight," I replied. "What do we need to do for the Dalton?"

"Just be quiet & let me work," Katara said, pulling out her water. After a few moments his burns were starting to disappear but he didn't make a sound.

"Oh man, he's in a coma," I said suddenly.

"A what?" Katara asked.

"Of course, Aang's in one too! That's what the herb is for, it'll bring them out!" I said happily, this meant both our friends would be okay. Then I looked at the rock the Dalton had tried to save, it was fried & so was the herb.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I buried my face in my hands.

* * *

It had been three days & there was no improvement in Aang or the Dalton. I had just woken up & was lying miserably in bed. Lynx & the others blew the two ships up, Sokka had found blasting jelly. Zuko & Haru took a boat back to the mainland on the first day to get the elk & ostriches. Lynx & I were spending hours on our own. I went to the stable & stayed with Shazzam. I didn't know where Lynx went because I never asked him.

I got out of bed & got dressed, fully intent on heading to the stable for the rest of the day. I left my room, it was Yuhi's but he was staying with one of the soldiers so Katara & I could have a private room. I hadn't taken ten steps when I ran into Lynx.

"Biscuit, there's something I've been wanting to ask you."

"Yeah?" I asked distractedly.

"What happened when Azula hit you with her lightning?" Lynx asked. His question snapped me out of my trance-like state.

"Come again?"

"What happened when Azula hit you with her lightning?" he repeated. "We really thought you were dead." I was determinedly not meeting his eyes.

"I might have been. I was on this gorgeous beach, like the one in Hawaii. Then I heard someone talking to me, telling me to listen for you guys." I replied.

"Who was it?" Lynx asked. I met his gaze.

"Casino. If it wasn't for him, & you guys I would have been gone. Then there was this other voice, I don't know who it was but they said every life has a purpose & I hadn't fulfilled mine yet so I couldn't die." Lynx was quiet for a minute, then he slowly said.

"Maybe the reason the Dalton & Aang haven't come back is we haven't been calling them hard enough."

"But I never would have heard you guys if wasn't for Casino," I replied.

"Biscuit, I heard a voice when I was on that ship. It warned me in time to dodge what would have been a fatal blow." Lynx said, turning away from me.

"Who?" I asked quickly.

"It was Piranha," Lynx replied.

"Okay, I've always had a strong bond with Casino. You've always had one with Piranha. They've saved us both. Now we need someone to save the Dalton & Aang."

"For Aang it's gotta be Katara," Lynx said. "& for the Dalton we need-" My voice joined his as he finished the sentence.

"Falcon!"

* * *


	22. Calling the Millennium Falcon

**

* * *

**

Chp.22 Calling the Millennium Falcon

"How are we gonna get a hold of him? It's not like we have a working cell phone." Lynx said. We were walking towards the infirmary where no doubt we would find the others worrying about the Dalton & Aang.

"I don't know but we have to think of something. There must be a connection we can find," I muttered determinedly.

"Do you have something of Casino's?" Lynx wondered. I touched my ears, the two soccer ball stud earrings I always wore were there.

"Kinda, Casino gave me these." I didn't get where he was going with this.

"I've got a shirt that used to belong to Piranha. Where's the Dalton's soccer bag?" Lynx asked abruptly.

"Back in Ba Sing Se," I replied confusedly.

"Maybe it's got something of Falcon's in it & we can use that to connect us to him. We have to go back." Lynx declared. I finally understood.

"We nothing, I'll go by myself."

"No way, you can't ride back by yourself," Lynx retorted.

"Yeah I can, we can't leave the Dalton alone," I said just as we walked into the infirmary.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked from beside Aang's lifeless body.

"I think we've got a way to cure them," Lynx said. "Or at least the Dalton, Seabiscuit & I have to ride back to the city. We have to find his soccer bag."

"Both of us aren't going," I corrected him. "We can't leave the Dalton alone."

"He won't be alone; we'll be here," Sokka said.

"Not what I meant. You guys are awesome & are great friends, but you're not Strikers." I said.

"Oh, that's what you're talking about," Lynx said. "Fine. You stay here & I'll go."

"No. I'm the faster rider & you're the captain of the team. You have to stay with him," I argued.

"Fine, Seabiscuit, when are you going to leave?" Lynx asked, sighing in defeat.

"As soon as I have Shazzam ready & a boat can take me," I replied.

"You sure you don't want anyone to go with you?" Katara asked worriedly.

"I'll go with her," Haru said. I smiled at him.

"Okay, you'll have to ride double with me. Shazzam's way faster than your ostrich."

"Take Ryder," Lynx offered.

"Shazzam's still faster," I replied. "& speed is of the essence. We have to bring them around in time to fight the Fire Lord."

Somehow I knew bringing the Dalton around was crucial to Aang's waking up.

"I'll find you a boat," Zuko said, hurrying out of the room.

"Great. Come on Haru," I said.

We headed for the stables, I put a bridle on Shazzam. Haru tried to give me the saddle.

"Nuh uh, we're riding light. No saddle." I tossed a blanket over Shazzam's back. Zuko & Lynx came racing into the stables.

"We found you a boat. Ready to leave when you are. Where's your saddle?" Lynx asked.

"We're riding light. That reminds me," I undid the belt that held my Jedis & gave it to Zuko.

"I'll be back for those, I promise." He looked shocked.

"What if you get into a fight?" Lynx demanded.

"I am an Earthbender. Don't worry, we'll see you guys soon." I said as I sprung up on Shazzam's back. Haru leapt up behind me & slid his arms around my waist. We rode to the docks & found the boat Zuko had arranged for us. We were off to the city, again.

* * *

It was a two & half hour ride with Shazzam going his fastest all the way. Instead of waiting for them to open the gates at the walls, I bended a hole large enough for us to ride through & Haru closed it behind us. Shazzam was starting to stumble slightly.

"Come on buddy, just a little farther," I called to him, patting his neck.

"Seabiscuit! Haru!" Suki's voice came from a nearby doorway after we'd passed through the last wall.

"Suki!" I yelled back.

"Where's Sokka & the rest?" she asked as we dismounted.

"Aang & the Dalton are seriously hurt," Haru said.

"Still?" Suki gasped.

"Haru can fill you in, please look after Shazzam," I begged & darted towards the palace.

I raced through the palace until I reached Lynx's & the Dalton's room. I bolted in & started going through the closets & everything else I could find. After 10 minutes I found what I was looking for, the Dalton's black soccer bag. I emptied out the contents of the bag out on the bed. I started digging through everything. I found two things that probably belonged to Falcon, a comic book & a black wristband. Then I found one thing I knew was Falcon's, a Star Wars t-shirt. I pulled it on over my tunic, put the wristband on my left hand, & grabbed the comic book as I ran out of the room. I headed towards the courtyard where Zuko & Haru had helped me master my Jedis. Once I was there, I popped my knuckles & slowly raised my arms into the air, forced the ground underneath to rise almost 20 feet in the air. I didn't dare go any higher. I couldn't risk being a huge klutz again. I wasn't entirely sure what to do. I glanced around, half hoping his voice would come out of the sky. No such luck.

"Falcon?" I said uncertainly.

It suddenly hit me how ridiculous it was to think I could call him just like that. Tears started to slide down my face. I buried my face in my hands. One of my best friends was about to die & there wasn't anything I could do. Suddenly I threw my hands down as the Earth tower rose higher.

"FALCON!!" I half screamed, half sobbed.

"FALCON!"

Nothing.

"DAMMIT, FALCON! ANSWER ME! THE DALTON'S GONNA DIE UNLESS YOU HELP US!"

I was getting hysterical.

"Seabiscuit?"

"Falcon?" I yelped happily through my tears.

"What's wrong with the Dalton?"

"He's been in a coma for days! You have to get your voice to reach him & bring him back!"

"Holy cow, I'm on it, Seabiscuit!"

"Thanks, Falcon! & HURRY!"

I slowly brought my arms down, and the Earth tower sunk back into the ground. I tore out of the courtyard & was about to go back to where I'd left Suki & Haru but something suddenly popped into my head. I ran back to the room Katara & I had shared. I stared up at the ceiling. There was that diamond pattern with the black turtle with two snakes on its back at the top. On the right was the blue dragon; at the bottom it had the red bird; on the left it was the white tiger.

"Anybody here?" I called through the door. To my disgust, Nariko came in.

"What are you doing back here?" She demanded, "I thought you went to save the Avatar."

"I did. We just had to come back here to do it. What do the animals on the ceiling represent?" I asked.

"You don't know?" She laughed hysterically. "They were the original benders. They created the Avatar. They combined their power & gave it to the first Avatar."

"Really? Thanks Nariko!" I yelped & bolted out the door. I heard her snicker, but I didn't care.

"Did you reach him?" Haru asked once I was back outside.

"Yeah, & I think I know how to defeat the Fire Lord! Now we gotta go back to see if the Dalton & Aang are awake," I replied.

"Not on Shazzam. He's exhausted," Suki said.

"I wouldn't expect him to make that journey again. We need ostriches," I answered.

"Or just one," Haru said.

"Okay, you can take mine," Suki said. "I'll be waiting for you guys to come back, with the Dalton & Aang." She walked over to the barn & led an ostrich out of the stall next to Shazzam's. This time Haru mounted first & I got behind him. We took off the same way we'd come.

* * *

This time the trip took four hours. The ostrich was rather slow, plus Haru & I were enjoying the alone time. We found the same boat waiting to take us back. It crossed the water quickly. We found Zuko & Katara on the shore waiting for us.

"The Dalton's awake!" Katara shrieked happily while we were still on the boat.

"YES!" I yelled, pumping my fists excitedly.

"WAHOO!" Haru added as he picked me up & spun me around. We both couldn't stop smiling. We leapt off the boat & raced over to them.

"Come on, the Dalton's been asking for you!" Zuko said. He handed me my Jeids. The four of us ran back towards the fortress. Yuhi was waiting to let us in. 7 turns, 4 walls turned doorways & 4 hallways later, and we were back in the infirmary.

"The Dalton!" I yelled when I saw my smiling, awake friend.

"Seabiscuit!" he & Lynx said together.

"You're all right!" I cried & threw my arms around the Dalton.

"Yeah, sorry the Dalton was gone so long," he said.

"It's okay, you're back now!" I said through tears.

"But Aang's still gone," Lynx said worriedly.

"I think I know how to fix that," I said, finally letting go of the Dalton.

"& I think I know how we're going to beat the Fire Lord."

* * *


	23. Elements Combined

**

* * *

**

Chp.23 Elements Combined

"& I think I know how we're going to beat the Fire Lord."

"How?" Several voices asked at once.

"Well, what do you get when you combine the elements?"

"Mud?" Sokka guessed. I stared at him for a minute before continuing.

"You get the Avatar," I said.

"So?" Lynx asked.

"So four benders together should have about the same effect, right?" Zuko & Katara exchanged glances.

"I don't know, it might. I don't think anyone's ever tried it," Zuko said. Katara shrugged.

"I got nothing."

"It's worth a shot," Haru said, "It's the only one we've got."

"How does that bring Aang around?" the Dalton asked.

"Same concept, we've got to give him our chi," I said simply.

"How do we do that?" Lynx asked.

"I have no idea." We sat there in silence for a long while.

"By Jove, the Dalton thinks the Dalton's got it!" The Dalton yelled.

"What?"

"The Dalton read in a book of Seabiscuit's that these dudes were draining their chi & focusing it on a burning scroll to summon a god. & this other dude could build up his chi & shoot it at people. We just gotta gather the strength to do our hardest bending moves but make our elements stay still & force the chi out at Aang all at the same time!" After a moment of staring in shock, the questions started.

"Are you sure you're fully awake & not delusional?" Sokka asked.

"Biscuit, do you know what he's talking about?" Haru asked.

"When did you read _Fushigi Yugi_?" I demanded. The Dalton slowly climbed out of bed & looked over at Aang in the king size bed in the middle of the room.

"When the Dalton was at your place once, waiting for you to get home. It was read your weird books or hang out with Brian."

"I see why you read it," Lynx said dryly. Brian is my idiot of an older brother, anytime he gets near the Strikers he starts asking how many times I've made out with each member. He doesn't get the concept of guys & girls being friends without other things going on.

"Never mind all that," Katara said. "It sounds like it'll work!"

"When do we try it?" Zuko asked.

"The sooner the better," Haru replied.

"One problem, who's gonna be the Earthbender? Seabiscuit or Haru?" Lynx asked.

"Me!" Haru & I said at the same time. We stared at each other.

"You?"

"No, I'm gonna do it!"

"Not you, me!" We shouted together.

"Okay, they both want to do it," Katara said dryly, rolling her eyes.

"I say Haru does it," Lynx said.

"But I'm the Master Earthbender, we need as much power as we can get," I explained.

"I just thought of something, what if completely draining their chi & focusing it at Aang like that takes away their bending abilities for good?" Sokka asked. Zuko, Katara & Haru looked horrified.

"Then it really better be me, I lived most my life not being a bender. If I lose the gift, I'll get over it," I said firmly.

"What if it kills you guys? Chi is your life force. We don't know what will happen," Lynx said. We sat in silence for a minute.

"Alright, if the world's gonna survive, we need Aang so let's do it," Zuko said determinedly. Sokka & Lynx looked at each other.

"Maybe we should get out of here."

"Yeah, that'd probably be good." Haru said. He walked over to me & held his arms out. "Good luck!" I hugged him tight. He put his hand on my chin & tilted it up. I smiled at him before he gave me the best kiss we'd ever had.

"Wooh!" The Dalton teased. I turned to glare at him but I realized he was talking about Lynx & Katara. He'd dipped her backwards & was kissing her more passion than I'd ever seen him have about anything. I turned back to Haru.

"See you in a little while."

"I hope," Haru said. I kissed him again.

"I promise that won't be the last time I kiss you." Haru smiled & followed Sokka out of the room. A moment later they both came back in & grabbed Lynx's shoulders.

"Come on!" They yelled, dragging him out of the room. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, so did the Dalton & Zuko. Katara pouted.

"We should probably line up in order of the Avatar cycle. The Dalton get at the north wall, Katara at the east, Seabiscuit at the south & I'll take the west," Zuko said when he finally stopped laughing. We'd decided to let him call the shots on this since he was the most experienced bender. We nodded & took our places, the Dalton & me still snickering.

"Shoot all at once or one after the other?" Katara asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"All at once," Zuko said.

"On the count of three?" the Dalton asked.

"Yeah, ready?" Zuko said. I stood with my feet shoulder width apart & started summoning my power.

"One…" I crossed my arms in front of me, palms down.

"Two…" I stepped forward with my right leg & threw my arms out wide.

"THREE!" I pushed my arms forward, my hands forming a diamond. I felt my chi pass from my heart down my arms & out my fingertips. As it left me, a bluish/whitish light engulfed Aang. I felt extremely dizzy, I could see two of Zuko. They were both leaning heavily on the wall. I kneeled down on the floor before I could fall down.

"What happened?" Katara yelled, sounding like she'd just run ten miles.

"I don't know," both Zukos replied.

"LOOK!" The Dalton yelled. The light was vanishing, but Aang's arrow & eyes were still glowing.

"Aang?" Katara called. When he didn't answer she staggered over to the bed & pulled him into her arms. "Aang! It's me! It's Katara!" A voice I'd only heard once before, when we were told to go to Ba Sing Se in the first place, answered her.

"Well done, you have made it possible for me to reach you."

"Avatar Rokku?" Katara gasped.

"Yes, I'm afraid Aang will not wake up until Fire Lord Ozai is defeated." He answered.

"Why?" The Dalton demanded.

"In the fight between them, Ozai blocked Aang's chi. Similar to the way Ty Lee did yours Katara, but he used fire. Aang's psyche won't return until the source of the fire has been destroyed."

"Are you serious? We just did all that for nothing?" Katara asked hysterically.

"No! You managed to give me the power to surface & speak to you. As soon as you are once again strong enough, the four of you must band together to fight the Fire Lord. Sozen's Comet will arrive in five days time."

"Please tell me you're joking," I said faintly. The whole point of this was to make Aang able to fight the Fire Lord!

"I am afraid I'm not," Avatar Rokku said.

"Great," both Zukos said sarcastically.

"I must leave you now, but I have faith the four of you will save the world, oh I almost forgot. The Dalton, you will need this." Avatar Rokku said, he raised Aang's hand & a burst of air swelled at the Dalton. Then the light reappeared & when it cleared, Aang was unconscious again.

"Terrific, we just wiped ourselves out for nothing," I growled, "Great idea I had."

"Nah Biscuit, it was a good idea. If we hadn't done it we wouldn't know what we have to do," Zuko said. (There was only one of him at this point.)

"Better tell Lynx & the others what happened," Katara said heavily, "But I don't think I can walk."

"Me neither," I replied.

"I'd offer to carry you but I'd drop you before I had you six inches off the ground," Zuko said with a laugh that turned into a cough.

"No worries," I choked out & put my fingers to my lips. _Lynx, come in here!_ The doors flew open, Lynx came bursting in with Sokka & Haru hot on his heels.

"What happened?" Haru yelled, kneeling down next to me.

"Well…

* * *

"This is great, you guys have to fight the Fire Lord & none of you can walk!" Sokka yelled, pacing around the infirmary. I snickered from my spot on the floor. Haru had his arm around me & my head was on his shoulder.

"How is that funny?" Sokka demanded.

"Your voice cracked," Lynx, Zuko, Katara & I said.

"Twice," the Dalton added from the bed he was splayed across.

(We still hadn't figured out the burst of air.)

"Oh," Sokka said shortly. "Well, still! My little sister has to fight the Fire Lord!"

"That makes three times," the Dalton said.

"Will you shut up?"

"Four."

"I hate you."

"Okay, both of you shut up," Lynx said, he was sitting on a nearby bed with Katara's head in his lap. "How long before you guys think you can battle the Fire Lord? Sozen's Comet will be here in five days!"

"We know, we heard Avatar Rokku, then we told you about it," Zuko said dryly. He was collapsed across the second to last bed. It'd taken Haru's Earthbending to get us all where we'd be comfortable.

"We've only been resting twenty minutes, give us a while longer," I snapped. Zuko laughed at me.

"Dude, she's got a point. Give us until tomorrow afternoon."

"Deal, we'll leave you alone," Lynx said. He gently lifted Katara's head out of his lap & set it on the pillow. Then he kissed her. I only saw it for a second because Haru kissed me.

"You kept your promise," he breathed in my ear when he was finished.

"No, you kissed me. I'm waiting to kiss you until after we defeat the Fire Lord."

"Oh, you have to be difficult," he laughed. He picked me up & set me on the last vacant bed.

"Get some sleep," he called as he left the room.

"Wo ai ni," I whispered then fell fast asleep.

* * *

I had one bizarre dream. Not the kind of crazy ones where impossible psychotic things are happening, like Lynx being a Jack-o-Lantern. (The Dalton had that dream once, Halloween, too much candy.) It was one that was just plain weird & very vivid, it _felt _real. Katara, Zuko, the Dalton & I were in this pond in a green clearing, surrounded by walls of ice. There wasn't anything underneath me but it was like I was sitting in an easy chair, in the water. It felt like a nice hot bath.

"Where are we?" the Dalton asked, he didn't look like himself though. His features & all that looked normal, but all of him was made of different shades of pale blue. Zuko & Katara exchanged glances.

"This looks like the Oasis at the North Pole," Katara said. She looked like the Dalton, so did Zuko. Suddenly a girl who looked like she was made of mist appeared, she had a lilac/light blue strapless dress on & her white hair was all over the place but it looked beautiful.

"Princess Yue?" Katara gasped.

"I am glad to see you have not forgotten me, Katara," she replied.

"How could I forget?" Katara asked.

"I trust Sokka still remembers me?"

"Of course," Katara said.

"Good, now just rest. I sensed what you all did to try to save Avatar Aang. I brought you here because the sacred water of the Oasis will heal you & restore your chi." Then she just sort of faded into the moonlight…

* * *

"Man, you are a heavy sleeper!" I heard a voice say. Someone yanked the covers off me.

"Mom, I don't want to go to school today, I've got a headache." I mumbled.

"It's Sokka."

"Sokka, I don't want to go to school today."

"Haru, help me."

"Come on Seabiscuit, you guys have been out for _fourteen_ _hours_," Haru said. "How do you feel?"

"Much better," I replied, finally awake enough to understand what they were saying. I looked for Katara. She was sitting up in her bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Did you have the same dream I had?"

I think so, I can't believe we saw Princess Yue," Katara replied.

"WHAT?" Sokka yelled. Katara filled him in on our strange dream. Zuko & the Dalton had had it too.

"Now it's clear what we have to do, it's time to fight the Fire Lord," Katara finished. "But how do we get him to fight us?" It got quiet for a moment.

"Simple, we challenge him to an Agni Kai," Zuko said. "& this time, the outcome will be different."

"One, what's an Agni Kai? Two, what do you mean the outcome will be different?" I asked.

"An Agni Kai is a traditional way of settling matters of honor & other things. It's a battle typically between two Firebenders, so I'll send the challenge. You three can come in once it's begun. This time, I won't be afraid to fight my father."

"When did you fight your father?" Sokka asked.

"I didn't fight him, I was foolish enough to beg for mercy, so he gave me this." Zuko said darkly, pointing at his scar.

"Your father did that to you?" Katara & I gasped.

"Yes."

"He's going down."

* * *

Zuko & Lynx went to make the challenge for an Agni Kai at sunset. They'd taken Ryder & Alaska on a boat to the mainland. Zuko was going to handle the formalities, Lynx was checking out the area for a good water source. To my surprise, Shazzam was in the stables too. I could only guess he'd run away & swam back. Katara, the Dalton & I had done some light training to see if our chi was strong again. We finally figured out what the blast of air meant, the Dalton had become a Master Airbender the same way I'd become a Master Earthbender: with the help of a few friends & a power greater than our own.

"Things seem to be going well, you all are ready for your battle?" Kiyoko asked.

"Pretty much, just waiting for Zuko & Lynx to come back," Katara said, passing a stream of water between her hands.

"Not dressed like that," Kiyoko said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I looked down at my completely faded, muddy tunic. It wasn't pretty but I didn't have any other clothes.

"You girls can borrow some of my daughters' clothes. They have a few tunics I think you'll like. As for the Dalton, Yuhi has some clothes you can use. If you are going to save the world, you should look the part." Katara & I laughed.

"Great," Katara said.

"Follow me," Kiyoko said. She led us back into the central part of the fortress & up several flights of stairs. We walked into a sunlit room & Kiyoko threw open the doors of a wardrobe.

"Here we are, pick anything you want." She turned & left the room.

"Shall we?" Katara asked.

"We shall!" We started searching through the wardrobe. It took us only a few minutes to find ones we liked. Katara's was blue with white trim & it had short sleeves, very similar to the one she had originally when we first met. I found a gorgeous gold & black robe, a lot like the one in _Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior_. I've always loved that movie & the robe was so beautiful. It seemed to fit, after all, we were saving the world too. We changed quickly & looked over on a dresser type thing. There was some jewelry & a few hair accessories. I found a brush & a pair of hair chopsticks. I brushed my ponytail smooth & twisted it around my fingers. I pushed the sticks in to hold a twist in place so my hair wouldn't be in my face. Katara had her old boots on, I'd gone barefoot since the battle with Azula. Then there was a knock at the door.

"You guys decent?" It was the Dalton.

"Yeah!" He opened the door, he was wearing red pants & a sleeveless red shirt. He looked good. Haru suddenly came bursting in.

"Zuko & Lynx are back… whoa! You guys look great!"

"Thanks! What's the word from Lynx?"

"The Agni Kai is on!"

* * *

Lynx told us about a wild river & waterfall, only 25 yards west of where the Agni Kai would take place. Sunset was approaching. We were already on the mainland, not too far from the Fire Lord's new base. We'd stopped to rest because the Dalton, Katara, Zuko & I were afraid of wearing ourselves out.

"We'd better get going," Zuko said, his voice shaking slightly.

"We're going with you," Lynx replied.

"It has to be just the four of us," Katara said.

"We know, we're not going to fight. We just can't stand to wait here," Sokka said.

"So what's our game plan?" The Dalton asked. Everyone looked at Lynx.

"Okay, since Zuko & I are the only ones the Fire Lord knows about, we'll ride in like we did earlier. Zuko does his thing & starts the Agni Kai. Then I'll whistle for you guys & you can make your entrances."

"Great! Let's go!" The Dalton said.

"Are you guys gonna use weapons?" Sokka asked.

"We're benders," Katara replied.

"I mean Seabiscuit's Jedis or Aang's staff."

"Haru's got my Jedis," I cut in. I'd given them to him earlier.

"The Dalton's not taking Aang's staff either."

"Come on!" Zuko said. Lynx & Zuko mounted up on Ryder & Alaska. The Dalton was lending her to Zuko. He was just flying in, air scooter style. Haru, Sokka & Katara rode Appa. (All our supplies were with them.) The boys were dropping her off at the river. Shazzam nuzzled my shoulder, I smiled at him & swung up.

"See ya!" I called as I patted his neck & he took off in a lope.

"Good luck!"

* * *

Six miles later, I was about half a mile east of the camp, waiting for Lynx's signal. I looked at Shazzam.

"Well buddy, this is it. I don't know what's going to happen. I've ridden a lot of different animals over the years, mostly horses, a couple donkeys, & a few mules. There was that one time Lynx & I had a wild ride on a camel. But you will always be my favorite. I've always heard stories of incredible animals that would save their owners or carry them into battle, but I've never met one. I saw the legendary Lipizzaner Stallions once, they'd be no match for you. They go against bullets & swords. You've fought fire, water, & everything else I can think of, for me. I love you Shazzam." I slid my arms around his neck & gave him the biggest hug in the world. He nuzzled my neck. I took his bridle off & slung on a nearby tree branch.

"I'm gonna miss you. I don't know if I'll be back. Buddy, if you wait here & I survive the battle, I'll come back for you. But you're free, you can go anywhere you want. I don't want you to come with me, all four elements will be flying in ever direction, I don't want you to get hurt." Just then a whistle cut through the silence.

_Guys, the Agni Kai's beginning. Start heading this way!_ I heard the Dalton's answer.

_On the way!_ Katara's answer was the siren, she didn't know how to whistle like us.

_I'm coming!_ I answered. I patted Shazzam good-bye. I jumped & punched, a cleft opened up in the ground. Shazzam stepped in front of me.

"No buddy, you can't come." I tried to go around him but he blocked me.

"Shazzam!" I said exasperatedly. He lowered his horn so I could grab it & swing on.

"Okay, we've been through a lot together already, I guess we can get through this too." He nodded at me. I laughed & leapt up. He jumped down into the tunnel, as we rode I extended it with one hand & held one on the ceiling to feel the vibrations. When I was sure we were close to the arena, I halted Shazzam & dismounted. I turned him around.

"Now go!" He nodded his big fluffy head again & galloped off. I put one hand behind my back & the other out in front with my palms facing out. I started to spin & the earth spun with me. I was creating a tornado, after it was going strong, I stopped. It kept spinning. I faced the direction of the arena & raised my arms. The tornado & I shot into the air, as I broke the surface I heard a voice I didn't know.

"This time, my failure of a son, I am going to kill you."

"You do that & you won't have an heir to the throne," that was Zuko.

"Princess Azula will rule."

"Didn't you hear? She's dead!" The Dalton bellowed.

"Impossible! No warrior alive could kill my daughter!"

"Really?" I yelled when I could finally see. I was standing on top of a huge mound of earth, made by the halted tornado.

"Last I checked, I'm still breathing!"

"SEABISCUIT!" The boys yelled.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" I jumped off the mound & landed square in the arena, my feet shoulder width apart. I stepped forward with one leg & threw my arms out to the sides. The same motions I'd used when I gave Aang my chi, but this time it was to fight.

"This is absurd!" Ozai yelled.

"What your royal pain in the neckness? Afraid to fight four teenagers?"

"KATARA!" She stood at the top of the waterfall with a smile on her face. With a powerful sweeping motion the water shot straight forward from the waterfall, so fast I almost missed it. She used the water to encase herself before she hit the pool. She'd barely disappeared when she torpedoed out, landing ten feet from me in the arena, the water pooling at her feet.

"I will dispose of you children the same way I did the young Avatar," Ozai cried, but we could hear the fear in his voice. I could feel him shaking.

"Dude, I think you got it backwards," the Dalton yelled. He'd abandoned third person as he often did in important situations.

"You're going down," I added.

"Hah!" Ozai yelled.

"Hah, nothing. My great grandfather started this war, now we're gonna end it," Zuko bellowed.

Zuko fired the first shot, missing his father's head by inches. Ozai whirled around & shot at Katara. She not only blocked it, but countered it with a huge wave. It hit him & knocked him down but it kept going & was headed in Zuko's direction. I stomped & bucked Zuko into the air. The Dalton raced forward & started exchanging blows with the Fire Lord. Ozai was losing until he shot one at the Dalton's feet. He had to fly up to avoid it, then Ozai knocked him back. Katara & I looked at each other. A smile lit up her face & I got what she was thinking. I raised my arms, an earth tower raised up. I jumped off it & flipped over to the other side of the battle. Katara made a powerful water whip & I made a crushing earth wall. We shot them at the Fire Lord at the same time. SLAM! FIRE LORD SANDWICH!

"Go girls!" Lynx's voice came from somewhere to my right. Zuko's fire cut in from beside us, missing Ozai but not by much.

"You're not only a failure, you're a traitor! It's no wonder your mother abandoned you!" Ozai screamed at his son.

"Take that back!" Zuko yelled. He let loose the biggest flame I'd ever seen him use. Next thing I knew, the Fire Lord's entire face matched Zuko's left eye.

"AHH!!"

"Way to go, Zuko!" The Dalton yelled.

"All these years, you've done nothing but look down on me! You sent Zhao to kill me! Then Azula to kill your own son! You're no father! You're a beast that forgot he was ever human!"

Zuko opened fire, literally! A massive ball of fire formed & shot at the Fire Lord!

"FINISH HIM!" Zuko cried.

For the final time I crossed my arms in front of me, then stepped forward with one leg & threw my arms to the sides. This time instead of stopping at that, I stepped forward with the other leg & punched both arms forward with all my might. The earth beneath me charged forward like a racehorse jumping from the starting gate. Fire, Air, Water & Earth found their targets, when the smoke & dust cleared, Fire Lord Ozai lay dead on the ground.

"We did it!" The Dalton yelled. Suddenly a red speck appeared above us.

"I'll say you did!"

"AANG!" Katara half screamed, half sobbed. When he landed, she flung herself on him, hugging him tightly.

"You're all right!" Sokka appeared.

"Good to see you buddy!"

"Good to be back!"

* * *


	24. Wo Ai Ni

**

* * *

**

Chp.24 Wo Ai Ni

It was well past dark when we were back in Ba Sing Se, I'd gone back for Shazzam so that delayed us. Suki & Uncle Iroh were anxiously awaiting our return. We met them in the courtyard, along with Emperor Idiot.

"You're safe!" They cried together. One hugging Zuko & the other hugging Sokka.

"About time you returned!" Amiboshi shrieked. "We have been holding off attacks & where were you? Out playing?" I'd so had enough of that guy.

"Out saving the world. Fire Lord Ozai is dead," Lynx said coolly.

"The Avatar did that, what about the rest of you? Cheering him on?"

"That's it," I growled. I punched, pulled back & stomped. Amiboshi found himself up to his chest in quicksand.

"WAHOO!" Everyone else cheered.

"Well done," a voice came from above. My head snapped up, I knew that voice!

"You're the one who called to me when Azula shot me!" A gorgeous woman stood on top of a nearby tower. She wore a tiara & her hair was done in three loops on top of her head. She wore a solid white dress that seemed to shine.

"Wow," one of the boys said.

"Yes, my name is Takiko, Empress of the Heavens. It was I who called you three to this world & now it is time for me to send you back."

"No!" We cried.

"I am sorry, I know you wish to stay but it is time for you to return to your own world."

"Um…" The Dalton seemed unsure what to call her.

"Takiko," she said.

"Before we go-" She seemed to read his mind because she interrupted him.

"If anyone else enters this lake," she waved to the lake at the far end of the courtyard, "it will have no effect on them. When you three enter it, it will transport you back to your world. If you do not enter it before sunrise, all the good you have done will be destroyed & both worlds will perish." She clenched & unclenched her fists, a stage & sound system appeared. At that she nodded & faded into the darkness. I turned to the Dalton.

"What was your idea?" Katara & I demanded.

"Pull a Shrek," he said with a smile.

Haru & the others looked confused but Lynx & I smiled. The Dalton Airbended himself on stage & grabbed the mic. Music we knew well started to play. _Duh duh dun duh._ I saw Lynx grab Katara & they started to dance. Suki slid her arms around Sokka's neck. Next I knew I was in Haru's arms & the Dalton was singing.

Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold

Lynx jumped up on stage next to the Dalton & grabbed the mic. Zuko cut in on me & Haru. I started dancing with him & Katara started dancing with Haru.

Lynx:

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along

The Dalton stole the mic back but Sokka leapt up & took it from him. The Dalton shrugged & started to dance with Suki. Lynx cut in on Katara & Haru.

Sokka:

So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold

Aang bended himself next to Sokka & grabbed the mic out of his hands. Haru pulled me away from Zuko.

Aang:  
Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Go on, go on, go on, go on

Lynx & the Dalton got the mic back, they sang the rest together. Suki danced with Sokka & Katara danced with Aang. I was alternating between Haru, my boyfriend & Zuko, my best friend in that world.

When everything is wrong, we move along  
Go on, go on, go on, go on  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along

We could tell it was near sunrise. I interrupted Katara & Aang's dance to tell them goodbye. I told Aang first.

"Well, Avatar Aang. It's been a blast, I'll miss you!" I gave him a quick hug & turned to Katara. We'd been through thick & thin together.

"Keep taking on the world. You're the first girl I can say I'm proud to have fought beside," I told her.

"Thank you, that's what I wanted to say to you," she said with a sad smile. Suddenly she leaned forward & whispered in my ear. I nodded.

We turned to the empty field in front of us & started to bend. When we were done the lake had a waterfall & in the middle, an island with thirteen statues: Aang, Sokka, Katara, Haru, Zuko, Lynx, the Dalton, me, Shazzam, Ryder, Alaska, Momo & Appa. I think Takiko must of helped us because my bending isn't that refined & elegant. Beneath each of us was our name, in English & Kanji. Katara & I hugged each other. My statue was between Haru's & Shazzam's. Zuko's was on the other side of the elk. Katara's was next to Lynx's.

"Take care of Lynx for me," she said.

"With pleasure, take care of Haru. & thank you, you taught me how to fight like a girl & still be the tomboy I am." We hugged again, we were both crying.

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through

I went to Sokka & Suki, it was harder to get them to stop dancing.

"It was nice to meet you Suki, thank you for taking care of Shazzam."

"Thank you for taking care of my friends," she replied. We hugged then I turned to Sokka.

"It's been a pleasure fighting alongside the Dalton's twin," I said.

"& it's been a pleasure fighting alongside Katara's," he teased.

"You taught me so much, thank you," I said.

"Anytime," he said, I'm not sure, but I could have sworn I saw him wipe away a tear.

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through

When I found Zuko I was too choked up to say much of anything. Tears were pouring down my face & he was crying too, from his good eye.

"Thank you, Seabiscuit. You showed me there's more than one form of honor when you fought with me even though I was your enemy. & because of that I got the very best friends I'll ever have."

"Glad to help," I said between my tears. He pulled me into his arms & I hugged him. Then I kissed him on his cheek, on that terrible, beautiful scar.

"We'll meet again," I promised as I left him.

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through

Now I just had to say good-bye to Haru. There was too much to say so I kissed him. When we broke apart he handed me something.

"Look at this when you get home, Lynx helped me with it." He kissed me again. I found the courage (& the breath) to tell him what I needed to tell him.

"Haru, whether it takes ten years or ten thousand, your world or my world, this life or the next, even if we both look completely different, I will find you again. Everlasting Wo Ai Ni, I will always love you."

Go on, go on, go on, go on  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along

Haru smiled at me & took my hand, we ran together for the lake. I could see Lynx running with Katara, she was crying as hard as I was. Sokka, Suki & Aang were behind them with the Dalton. Zuko was next to me. All nine of us jumped together.

Go on, go on, go on, go on  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along

Right as we jumped, Haru swept me up into his arms & we kissed. We were still kissing when we hit the water. As I felt him being torn away from me, I could hear the others calling good-bye but I heard him say what I'd always wanted to hear.

"Wo Ai Ni, I love you too."

Go on, go on, go on, go on  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along

* * *

When Lynx, the Dalton & I surfaced, we were in the pond again. I immediately looked at the clock by the volleyball court. It said 11:07, our game had started at 11:00 but we'd left just before it started, so it was the same day!

"Did that really happen?" Lynx asked, we were back in our old clothes. I raised my right sleeve & looked at my shoulder, the Earthbending symbol was there.

"Whoa," the Dalton said.

"Come on, let's go back to the fields," I said.

"Why?" Lynx asked.

"Well, our bending won't work but we learned a lot of martial arts. I can't wait to try them out on that sexist pig that got me kicked out of the game!" We swam to the shore & started to run.

"Biscuit?" Lynx said.

"Yeah?"

"You're the ultimate."

"I know!"

* * *

_The End_


	25. Epilogue

**

* * *

**

Chp.25 Epilogue

Well, our great adventure was over. Casino called me that night to tell me about this wild dream he had about me almost dying. I didn't tell him it was real. We decided not to tell anyone about it, it was too unbelievable. My mom freaked out when she saw the Earthbending symbol, she was demanding I get my "tattoo" removed. I refused because I didn't think it would come off & anyway, I liked it! We obviously can't bend anymore, but we're expert fighters & better soccer players. Our rankings have improved, the Dalton's now the number one defender in the Southeast. Lynx, the Dalton & I started going to martial arts three times a week, just in case.

The thing Haru gave me was a necklace, similar to Katara's but its pure diamond on a black band. It has the symbols for all four elements on it & on the back there's an inscription. Lynx translated it into English for him to put on it.

_Dearest Seabiscuit, you'll be gone when you read this but I want you to know, I will never forget you. In the Water Tribe this is an engagement necklace but we're a little young for that so this is a remember a guy who loved you necklace. Wo Ai Ni._

It's all in tiny print but I don't care. I only take it off when I'm playing soccer because I don't want it to get broken but I wish I didn't have to. I like it when he's always with me.

* * *


End file.
